A Rainbow in the Dark
by Alethea27
Summary: What if Severus decides he's going to bring Harry his Hogwarts letter? What if he decides he wants to adopt Harry? This story is AU. Image is credited to Warner Brothers, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 2001.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rainbow in the Dark**

**Disclaimer: **The plot is mine, but all the main characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from any of them.

What if Severus decides he's going to bring Harry his Hogwarts letter? What if he decides he wants to adopt Harry?

**Warning:** Dumbledore bashing. Good Lucius and nice Draco.

**Credit:** Story title is courtesy of Dio, composer Ronnie James Dio from the album 'Holy Diver', Warner Brothers, 1983.

**Chapter 1**

Professor Severus Snape returned to his quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry exhausted. It was July 30, 1991 and it had been a very long day for him. Even though the start of the new school year was more than a month away, there was still much for him to do. Duties that included making sure Slytherin House was ready for the new school year, ordering new ingredients for the student stores, and restocking his private stores. He still needed to brew some potions for the hospital wing and he only had half his lesson plans finished. Severus was thirty-one, tall and lean with shoulder-length raven black hair. He had a thin face, high cheekbones and a nicely shaped mouth with full lips. His nose was long, but fit his features. His eyes were so dark brown that people assumed they were black. He had been teaching at Hogwarts since he had attained his Potion's Mastery at the age of twenty-one and held the honor of being the youngest Potion Master ever in Wizarding Britain. He was also Head of Slytherin House. He poured himself two finger of Ogden's Best Fire Whiskey, slumped down into his favorite armchair and took a sip. The living room of his quarters was painted a light blue and the furniture and rugs contained an aqua and blue motif. The most noticeable thing about the room was an entire wall of bookcases that were filled to overflowing with all kinds of books. A small kitchen was off the living room and a hallway led to his bedrooms and a guest bedroom and Severus' private potion lab. He was just starting to relax when his floo sounded and he saw Minerva's head sitting in his fireplace. "Severus, may I come through?"

Severus sighed and replied, "Yes, Professor, please do." Minerva stepped through into his living room. "Please sit down. Can I get you something to drink; tea or perhaps something stronger?

Minerva sat down on the couch. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Severus poured two fingers of whiskey and handed her the glass. "Rough week?"

"Yes," Minerva replied. "All the acceptance letters, you know?"

"Of course." Severus nodded.

"And then there's the matter of Harry Potter …"

"What about him?" Severus asked sitting down again.

"I haven't yet received his acceptance letter and I've owled numerous letters to the Dursley's, but there's been no reply. I finally asked Charity if she would visit Surrey and try to discover why Harry might not be getting his letter. She said their house looked abandoned and one of the neighbors told her the Dursley's had left very suddenly about a week ago and nobody had seen or heard from them since.

"That _is_ strange," Severus admitted. "Petunia certainly knew to expect Harry's Hogwarts' letter when he turned eleven."

Minerva finished her drink and got up. "Well, perhaps I'll give it a couple more days before I start to worry."

"Does the Headmaster know about this?"

"No. He's been gone for the last few days. I did warn Albus when he insisted on leaving Harry at the Dursley's that they were the worst sort of Muggles."

After Minerva had left, Severus cleared up and got ready for bed. He planned on reading the new potion textbook he'd purchased for his NEWT's class, but fell asleep before he read more than a couple of pages. He began to dream and found himself in the familiar neighborhood park of his childhood. There was the tree he and Lily had spent so many hours talking under and planning their futures and there was the swing set that they used to play on. To his shock he saw a familiar figure he hadn't seen in ten years seated on one of the swings. He wandered over and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hello, Sev," Lily said turning and smiling at him.

"Hello, Lily," he replied and then asked. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"I need your help, Sev," Lily answered urgently. "Petunia and Vernon are mistreating Harry and they're not going to allow him to attend Hogwarts."

"Mistreating him how?"

"They keep locked in a small cupboard and make him do all the housework and yard work. He's been cooking for them since he was five. They hate him because he's magical."

"Then he needs to be taken away from them."

"And you're the only one that can do it, Sev. You're only one strong enough to stand up to Dumbledore. He wants Harry to stay with the Dursley's, but I won't stand for his interference."

"Do you know where Harry is right now?"

"Yes," Lily spread her hands apart and a picture appeared.

Severus saw an old battered wooden house on a large rock with large waves crashing around it. Rain and wind was pounding it and lightning was flashing.

"It just off the coast by Norwich," Lily said. "It's a horrible place, Sev. Please hurry."

"I will, Lily. I promise." No sooner had he said the words then he was awake. He got up, got dressed in heavy warm clothing and grabbed his broom, a Nimbus 2000. He made his way to Minerva's quarters on the seventh floor and knocked on her door. In a few seconds Minerva opened her door dressed in a tartan robe and matching sleep cap. "Severus, where are you going? It nearly eleven o'clock."

"I know where Harry is and I'm going to go and get him. Do you have his letter?"

"Yes, but …" She stopped and then smiled. "Seeing that you've obviously already made up your mind, I'll get Harry's letter." She left and returned in a few seconds with the letter and handed it to Severus.

Severus took it and put it securely in his pocket and sealed his pocket shut with a spell. "I'm taking Harry directly to Witch's Moon. We'll spend the night there and then we'll floo to Diagon Alley for his school supplies so don't expect us back until mid-day or later."

"Us?"

"I won't be returning Harry to the Dursley so I'll be bringing him here and he'll be staying in my quarters until school starts and he's sorted."

Minerva smiled as she closed her door. She knew Harry would be in good hands with Severus and Severus would be in good hands with Harry.

He went back to the Dungeon and, after asking his personal elf, Blinky to request the castle to create another bedroom in his quarters and the elves to furnish and decorate it for an eleven year-old boy, he left by a door that led to a yard. Severus had a vegetable garden and a garden where he grew herbs and magical plants for his potions. He cast an _Impervious_ spell over himself and then kicked off on his broom. There was thankfully no moon tonight so he didn't have to worry about being accidently seen by Muggles. The first half-hour of the trip went smoothly as he made his waydown the coast towards Norwich. However once he hit Lincoln the weather got bad and he was nearly blown off course a couple of times by the wind. The cold rain lashed at him as the lightning flashed around him and the thunder boomed loudly. At last he spotted the wood house on the rock and landed his broom outside.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Harry remained awake long after his aunt, uncle and cousin had gone to sleep due to being cold, hungry, and the floor being too hard. He looked up at his cousin who was sleeping on the couch wrapped up in a warm blanket. He only had a thin blanket and it had holes in it. Cold air and rain leaked in through the cracks in the walls and through the windows. Dudley's arm that he wore his watch on hung off the couch and Harry watched the countdown to midnight. He had drawn a birthday cake with candles and 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in the dirt on the floor. Dudley's watch started beeping indicating it was midnight. "Happy birthday, Harry," he told himself softly. "Make a wish and blow out the candles." He thought for a moment. More than anything he wanted somebody to truly love and care for him. He blew out the make believe candles sadly knowing his wish would never come true.

Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door, followed by another rap, louder this time, and a third rap even louder that the previous two. Dudley shot up from the couch, his blanket falling away from his overweight body. There were noises from upstairs and Uncle Vernon, carrying a rifle followed by Aunt Petunia came storming down the rickety wooden stairs. Uncle Vernon reached up and switched on the light that hung over the stairs, pointed his rifle at the door and demanded, "Who's there?"

"What don't you open the door and find out," a sarcastic voice answered.

Harry took the opportunity to hide in a niche next to the fireplace just in case Uncle Vernon decided to try and shoot the intruder.

The door burst open and a tall man dressed all in black walked in. He pulled out what looked to Harry like a stick, muttered something in a strange language he didn't understand and pointed the stick at Uncle Vernon. The tip of the rifle he was holding somehow suddenly turned upwards. Shocked, Vernon accidently pulled the trigger and blew a sizable hole in the roof. Rain poured in getting both him and Aunt Petunia wet.

Severus looked around in distaste. "Really, Tuney did you think you could hide from the Hogwarts letters forever?" He asked dryly.

"You!" Petunia screeched.

"Lovely to see you again too," he sneered.

Harry almost started giggling and had to clamp both hands over his mouth to stop himself. He suddenly heard the man call, "You can come out now, Mr. Potter." Harry stepped out of the niche and looked up at the tall man. "How did you know I was there?" He asked curiously.

"I have my ways," Severus replied with a smile. He stooped down so he was eye to eye with Harry and said, "I am Professor Severus Snape. I'm a Potion Master and I teach Potions at Hogwarts. Your mum was also my best friend."

"Wrong side of the street," he heard Petunia mutter, but he ignored her and reached into his pocket, pulled out Harry's Hogwarts letter and gave it to him. "I believe this is yours. We've had some problems getting it to you so I volunteered to bring it."

Harry carefully broke the wax seal and pulled out two letters. The first one informed him that he's been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the second letter was a list of school supplies he would need. "Are you sure you have the right person, Mister?" Harry asked doubtfully. "I don't think this is for me; I don't have super powers or anything."

Before Severus could answer Uncle Vernon interrupted, declaring angrily, "He'll not be going! We swore when he was left on our doorstep that we'd put an end to this nonsense!"

"You knew!" Harry yelled. "You knew about this and you never told me!"

"Of course we knew; your mother and father being the freaks they were!" Aunt Petunia snarled. "We knew you grow up to be a freak just like them unless we put a stop to it right now!"

"As if you could stop it, Tuney," Severus sneered. He looked down at Harry. The child was small for his age and too thin. He recalled with a frown that Lily had been at least 5'5 and Potter had been at least 5'10 so he would have expected Harry to have been taller than he was. He shook his head. No doubt it was because Petunia and her oaf of a husband weren't feeding him regularly. The other child in the room was plainly overweight so obviously they had more than enough food in the house; they just weren't sharing it with Harry. "Are you ready to go, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes lit up reminding him strongly Lily. "Are we going to this Hogwarts first?"

"Eventually, but first we need to get your school supplies."

"How are we going? It's still pouring rain outside."

"We will be going by broom," Severus replied. "Get your coat and we'll be off."

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't imagine that at all. He grabbed the heavy flannel shirt, a hand-me-down from Dudley as were all his clothing and followed Professor Snape outside. He followed Severus directions and got on the broom. Severus got on behind him. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I've placed a sticking charm on you so you can't fall off the broom and cast a _Impervious Charm_ and a warming spell on you to keep you dry and warm. When I kick off just lean back against me; I'll need both my hands to control the broom."

Harry did as Severus instructed and felt the broom leave the ground. He glanced down once and saw the house on the rock suddenly become smaller and quickly looked up again, his stomach doing flip-flops.

Severus flew north to his manor home, Witch's Moon, in Yorkshire. They would spend the night and then he and Harry could floo directly to Diagon Alley after breakfast in the morning. When he landed outside the main gate, Harry looked around him. "Professor Snape, why did we land here?"

"I know you can't see it, Harry, but there's a gate here that leads into the courtyard of my house. We'll be spending the night here and then we can go to Diagon Alley after breakfast tomorrow." Severus replied taking out the moonstone pendant he always wore on a chain around his neck and placing it into the indentation on the gate. There was a click and the gates opened. He reached out to Harry. "Just walk straight ahead and you'll see the house."

Harry walked in the direction the professor indicated and suddenly he saw the house. He wondered why he couldn't see it before. He walked across the courtyard to the double doors and waited for Professor Snape to come and open the door.

Severus was proud of Witch's Moon. It was made of what looked like grey, quarried stone. It had two wings that had been built in the same style as the main house and with the same material. It meshed nicely architecturally and aesthetically without being ostentatious like the Malfoy and Potters mansions. He inherited it when he was twenty-five, but had never really had time to explore the entire house or the grounds. He fitted the medallion into the indentation in the front door and it swung open. He and Harry went inside and Severus locked the door behind them.

Harry spun around in the foyer trying to take in everything at once. The house was huge! He bet the Dursley's house could fit in right here. The staircase in front of him had two sections going off to the right and left and he assumed they led to different part of the house.

"Why don't we go into the living room by the fire and get warm," Severus suggested. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Harry admitted. "All Uncle Vernon could find was a small bag of crisps for each of us since the grocery stores aren't open on Sunday."

"Tita?" Severus called.

An elf popped into the foyer. Unlike the elves at Hogwarts, she wasn't dressed in a tea towel, but was dressed in a long green flannel dress with the Prince crest on it and wore leather slippers on her feet. Over her dress she wore an apron. "Mr. Severus, you should have let Tita know you is coming so she could get things ready for you," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Tita. I came here on the spur of the moment and didn't have time to notify you. Would you please bring a pot of tea to the living room and a sandwich and a glass of milk for Harry?"

"Right away, Mr. Severus."

Severus led Harry into the living room where there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. The warmth washed over him, making him feel sleepy. The elf named Tita popped back into the living room carrying a tray that contained a teapot, cups, a plate with a sandwich, and a glass of milk.

Harry took a bite of the sandwich. It was thick with slices of chicken; slices of crispy bacon, a thick slice of tomato, and mayonnaise. It was quite the best thing he's ever tasted as was the cold milk. He finished eating and yawned.

Severus had finished his tea and got up. "I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight, Harry."

Harry followed Severus upstairs and into the wing on the right. He opened the door to a room. "This will be your room when we're staying here. There's an in suite bathroom and a small balcony that overlooks the ground. If you should need me during the night, my room is two doors down on the left side."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry immediately shed his clothing and took a hot shower. Feeling immensely better he came out and found a pair of dark blue pajamas lying on the bed. He put them on to find they fit perfectly and then crawled into the bed that felt so wonderfully soft and warm. He quickly fell asleep.

Severus checked on Harry before retiring and saw he was burrowed under his blanket and sound asleep. He shut off the overhead light, but left a small lamp burning dimly in case Harry needed to get up, he wouldn't trip over or run into anything.

He went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and once again he found himself once again sitting on the swing next to Lily in their neighborhood park. "Thanks, Sev, for rescuing Harry. I know he'll be much happier living with you than with Petunia."

"I'm going to talk with Harry about becoming his guardian and if he's agreeable we'll go to Wizarding Child Services today and get the paperwork started."

"Sev, you're _already_ Harry's guardian and godfather. You and Alice were my first choices for guardians and godparents for him. James forbade me naming you of course, but I did it anyway because I knew you could protect Harry better than anybody else."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Lily."

When Severus woke up he decided he would talk to Harry at breakfast about becoming his guardian. He knew Sarah Mullings, the head of WCS, well as they had worked together many times over the last ten years due to the number of abused children sorted into Slytherin House.

He showered and got dressed. He wore black jeans, a green jumper and black trainers. He walked down the Hall and knocked on Harry's door. "Harry?"

Harry woke when he heard the knocking and he heard Professor Snape calling his name. He stretched, hopped out of bed and opened the door. "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, sir, I slept real good," Harry replied with a big smile.

"Good. We'll be going to Diagon Alley as soon as we eat breakfast."

Harry hurried to take his shower. When he came out of the shower he found the clothes he'd worn the night before were gone and in their place were clothing and trainers that were clean and actually fit him. He got dressed and hurried downstairs. Tita appeared with a pop. "Mr. Severus is in the dining room. If you will follow Tita she will take you there."

Harry followed Tita into the large dining room with a table that looked as if it could seat at least fourteen or sixteen people. Severus was seated at the head of the table reading a newspaper in which the people in the pictures appeared to be moving. "Sit here, Harry," Severus said indicating the chair beside him.

Harry sat down in the chair, but being short he wasn't level with the table so Severus used his wand to raise his chair until his chest was even the table. There were several covered dishes on the table and Severus filled Harry's plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, fried potatoes and sausages. He set the plate in front of Harry. "Eat up and if you want seconds or even thirds all you need do is ask."

Harry stated to eat and then asked, "Professor? Why are the pictures moving in your newspaper?"

Severus put down the paper and poured himself another cup of coffee. "In the magical world all paintings and photographs move. I don't really know why though; it's just always been that way."

"Wicked!" Harry said smiling.

When they finished breakfast Severus said, "Harry, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay, Professor."

"I didn't know it until very recently, but when you were born your mother made me your guardian and godfather. Lily didn't have a chance to tell me before …she died and if I had known I would have come immediately and taken you from your aunt and uncle. If you like, you may stay with me permanently and never go back to the Dursley's."

Harry's face broke into a huge smile and his eye lit up. "I'd like that very much, Professor!"

"However I will need to get legal guardianship of you from the Dursley so if you're agreeable we will stop at the Ministry of Magic today to file the papers. I know Mrs. Mullings who's the head of Wizarding Child Services and we've worked together many times over the last ten years so there shouldn't be a problem transferring your guardianship over to me. She may have to ask you some questions about your life with your aunt and uncle, but just answer them truthfully and to the best of your ability."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Professor." He smiled. Maybe his birthday wish was going to come true after all. Professor Snape did seem really concerned about him.

"Before we go to Diagon Alley, Harry I'm going to change your appearance somewhat. It's only temporary, but you won't have people bothering you. You will be my nephew, Harley if anyone asks. Your mum is my half-sister and non-magical and she's asked me to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies."

Severus changed Harry's hair to a light brown, temporarily hid the well-known scar and changed his eyes to brown. "There! I think you'll do."

After explaining how the floo worked, Severus and Harry flooed to the _Leaky Cauldron_. Severus stepped gracefully out of the fireplace while Harry slid out on his bum. Severus help him up and removed the ash and dirt with his wand.

"His first time flooing?" Tom asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Severus replied. "This is my nephew, Harley. He's going to be starting at Hogwarts this year and his mum asked if I would take him to get his school supplies. Harley, this Tom who owns this fine establishment."

"Hello," Harry said waving at Tom. He looked around avidly.

"Muggleborn, eh?" Tom remarked to Severus. "I can always tell because they're always fascinated by this old place when they first come in here."

"Yes," Severus nodded. "He's finding the magical world to be quite fascinating altogether."

"Well, good luck with your first year at Hogwarts, young man. I'm sure it will be the adventure of a lifetime."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said and waved goodbye as he followed Severus through a door that led out into a small cobbled courtyard. Severus took out his wand and tapped on specific bricks in a circular pattern. Suddenly the bricks began to move in and out of their own accord and then the solid brick wall parted revealing a crooked street with shops lining both sides of the street as well as all kinds of vendor carts adding to the already crowded conditions.

Harry was amazed. He tugged at Severus sleeve. "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How do they hide everything here so people like my aunt and uncle don't find it?" Severus had explained to Harry about the International Statute of Secrecy

"Do you mean so Muggles can't find it?"

"Muggles?"

"Muggles are what we call non-magical people," Severus answered. "Diagon Alley has centuries of spells on it. If you were to stand outside the Leaky Cauldron and watch the Muggles going past, you'll notice their eyes will skip right over it as if it weren't there. Diagon Alley is the same way. However, Muggles who have magical children, like your mum's parents, are able to see and enter it."

They had arrived at _Gringotts_, an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building. From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs led up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by two goblins dressed in uniforms of scarlet and gold. As Severus and Harry approached the goblins opened the doors for them. Severus nodded his thanks. This led into a small entrance hall and a set of doors made of silver and also flanked by goblins. Harry once again tugged on Severus' sleeve and whispered, "What are those?"

"They're goblins and very clever. This bank was founded by a goblin and they've managed Gringotts for centuries. It's best to let me deal with them."

Harry nodded as a goblin came towards them. "Good day, Professor Snape. How may I assist you?"

"Hello, Zort," Severus replied. "May your riches and those of your family increase every day."

"And may your wealth and the wealth of your family increase sevenfold, Professor Snape," Zort replied with the ancient greeting.

"I need to take some funds out of my vault."

"Very well. If you will please follow me."

Soon they were racing down a narrow track at breakneck speed. It was like riding a roller coaster Harry decided. Not that he's ever ridden one, but Dudley had and he'd overheard Dudley telling his friend, Piers all about it.

The cart slowed and then pulled up in front of a row of iron doors and stopped. "Vault numbers 725 thru 755," Zort announced. The Prince's, Severus' mum's family originally owned 25 vaults, but since he'd inherited them, Severus had increased his wealth by five more vaults due to shrewd investing by Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked around, wandering how deep underground they were. Zort, Severus and Harry got out and watched as Zort placed his hand on the door. The door silently swung open revealing piles of what looked like gold, silver and bronze. There were other things in the vault too such as furniture, paintings and tapestries. Zort handed him a moleskin bag that Severus began filling with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. When he was done, he stepped out of the vault and Zort closed it again, sealing it with his hand print.

As they got back into the cart Severus asked, "Zort, I know the Potter vaults are on the next level. Do you know who takes care of them?"

"Yes, that would be Nangnook. He has taken care of the Potter vaults for many years."

"May I speak with him when we return upstairs?"

"I will ask him for you."

"Thank you, Zort." Severus said. He exchanged some of his money for Muggle money.

Nangnook agreed to see Severus and once they were settled in his office, Severus temporarily took the glamour off Harry. "This is Mr. Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. While Mr. Potter does not need to get into his vaults today he will need to at some point in the future. Do you know who has the key?"

"Yes. Albus Dumbledore," Nangnook replied. "He authorized me to make a payment of a fifty Galleons every month to Mr. Potter's relatives. He said it was to help them care for him."

Severus was furious when he heard that for it was obvious that the Dursley's had not been using the money to care for Harry and Dumbledore had illegally taken at least 6000 Galleons from Harry's vaults. Since he was not Harry's legal guardian, he had no authority to take even one Galleon from the Potter vaults. He thanked Nangnook for the information and he and Harry went back out into Diagon Alley. He would deal with this situation later, but right now they needed to get Harry's school supplies. "Do you have you Hogwarts letter, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied taking the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Severus. They're first stop was at _Ollivander's_ to get Harry's wand. He was very excited about getting his wand and literally skipped into Ollivander's.

There seemed to be nobody in the shop until Mr. Ollivander suddenly appeared from between two shelves. He was an older man with longish white hair and strange silvery eyes. He looked at Severus. "Ebony, thirteen and a quarter inches with a serpent core scale. Excellent for potions and defense."

Severus nodded and then once again took the glamour off of Harry.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you in here soon," Ollivander talked as he pulled long boxes off his shelves. "It seems only yesterday that I sold wands to your parents. Your father's was mahogany, 11 inches and pliable. Excellent for Transfiguration. Your mother's was willow, ten and a fourth inches and swishy; an excellent wand for Charms." He came out again holding several boxes and laid them on the counter in front of Harry. After trying several different wands in which he sent wand boxes flying off the shelves, cracked Ollivander's front window, and made the door open and slam shut endlessly until a wave of Severus wand put it to rights again, Harry was in despair of ever finding his wand.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Mr. Ollivander remarked seeming happy that Harry was having such a hard time finding a wand. "Do not despair, Mr. Potter. The wand chooses the wizard."

"But that's ten wands I've tried and none of them like me. What if none of them do?"

"There's a wand for you, Harry. You just haven't found it yet, but you will," Severus said soothingly.

"I wonder …" Mr. Ollivander muttered looking out at Harry and then back at the wand box on the shelf in front of him. He pulled it out of its slot and marched out. He took it carefully out of the box and presented it to Harry. "Holly, 11 inches, supple with a phoenix feather core."

The moment Harry grasped the wand it was obvious it was the wand for him. Green sparks shooting from the end confirmed it."

"Curious," Ollivander remarked. "Very curious."

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"I've had that wand for over forty years, Mr. Potter and I never thought it would find a match, but I'm happy it has at last."

Severus was suspicious that there was more to the story then Ollivander was revealing, but decided he wouldn't pursue it today. He purchased a wand holster that Harry could wear on his forearm. "Come along, Harry. We must get your other things."

They went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ for Harry's robes, to _Flourish & Blott's_ for his textbooks, to _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_ for parchment, quills, and ink, to _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ for a first year potion kit. While he was there Severus ordered replacement ingredients for the school stores and some ingredients for his private stores. Harry looked around in fascination. While some of the ingredients smelled terrible and looked gross, there were still other things such as different kinds of plants he'd never seen before. Their next stop was at _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ where Harry acquired a pewter cauldron and a set of stirrers. At the magical instrument shop Harry got a good set of brass scales and a collapsible telescope. There were a bunch of kids standing outside _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ admiring the new Nimbus 2000 broom that was featured in the window. Harry looked over at them, but didn't seem interested otherwise.

The last stop was at _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Harry looked up at Severus in confusions. "Why are we here, Professor?"

"Your list says you can have a cat, toad or owl as a familiar. Eeylops sells all kind of owls and _Magical Menagerie_ sells cats, rats and toads.

"Which one is better, Professor?"

"It depends on what you're looking for, Harry. If you're looking for companionship then cats are very good. An owl will provide you with both companionship and the added bonus is that it can deliver your mail also. You remember the owls that tried to deliver your Hogwarts letter I assume."

Harry started to giggle and it warmed Severus' heart. "I overheard Uncle Vernon complaining to Aunt Petunia once about the owls pooping all over his company auto. He said he had to stop and get it washed every morning before he went to work. If you don't mind, Professor, I think I would like an owl," Harry decided.

They went into _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ and twenty minutes later Harry came out carrying a large cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside of it and a bag of owl treats for her.

"Before we go to the Ministry I'm going to call my personal elf, Blinky, and have him take all your school things and your owl back to Hogwarts." Severus said. "Blinky?"

Blinky popped into Diagon Alley. He was wearing a white tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it. "How can Blinky be of service to Professor Snape?"

Severus pointed at Harry's school things and his owl. "I need you to take Harry's things back to Hogwarts and put them in his room."

"Blinky can do that." He levitated all the packages, Harry's robes, and his owl cage and then popped out again.

"Wow!" Harry said. "Elves must be real powerful."

"They have their own special kind of magic. They're able to do things wizards can't." They crossed the street and went back to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and then flooed to the _Ministry of Magic_. Severus presented his wand to the man seated at the security desk. "Ebony, thirteen and a quarter inches, serpent scale core." He handed Severus a slip of paper. Harry gave his to the man next. "Holly, eleven inches, and a Phoenix feather core," the man droned and gave Harry his slip of paper.

"Professor, we will get our wands back, won't we?"

"Yes, Harry. When we're ready to leave we can reclaim our wands." They took the lift to Level 2 as _Wizarding Child Services_ was part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Severus stopped outside the door to WCS and once again took the glamour off of Harry. He opened the door and they walked in. He stopped at the receptionist's desk whose nameplate indicated her name was Isabella. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Professor Snape."

"Hello, Isabella. I have an 11:30 appointment with Mrs. Mullings."

"She's expecting you, Professor. You may go right in."

Severus nodded his thanks and entered Sarah Mullings' office with Harry. She immediately got up from behind her desk to welcome Severus. They shook hands and Severus said, "Harry, this is Sarah Mullings, head of Wizarding Child Services. Sarah, this is Harry Potter."

"Hello," Harry said shyly shaking her hand.

She sat down behind her desk and motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. "Please sit." She took two rolls of parchment out of her desk drawer and set them on her desk. "I'm a bit confused, Severus. I have two copies of Lily Potter's will; one I retrieved from the Ministry and the other from Gringotts. The Gringotts one names you and Alice Longbottom as his godparents and guardians, but the Ministry one names Albus Dumbledore as Harry's guardian. I also checked Mr. Potter's wills and both copies name Sirius Black and Mary MacDonald as Harry's godparents and guardians. I found it strange that Mr. Potter's wills were identical, but Mrs. Potter's looks as if the Ministries' copy has been tampered with. Since I couldn't speak to Alice Longbottom I spoke with her mother-in-law, Augusta Longbottom and she confirmed that Alice told her that Lily Potter planned to name Alice and you as Harry's godparents and guardians."

"Does that mean Professor Snape can be my guardian, Mrs. Mullings?" Harry asked.

"Yes it does, Harry, if you're willing, but first we'll need to revoke the guardianship of your Muggle relatives. I'll need to ask you some questions; is that all right with you, Harry?"

Harry nodded and she said, "Can you tell me about your aunt and uncle; did they treat you well?"

"They hate magic so they don't treat me very nice especially when I do something freaky like when I turned my teacher's hair blue. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to come to school and they were really mad at me. I had to stay in my cupboard for a week and I could only come out to clean the house, do the yard work, or cook their meals."

"Cupboard?" Sarah asked in a puzzled tone. "I don't understand."

"My room is a cupboard under the stairs," Harry explained. "My cousin, Dudley has a big bedroom and new clothes and another bedroom where he store his toys. I get to wear his old worn out clothes."

Severus felt himself growing very angry at the Dursley's. How dare they mistreat Lily's son!

"What about the cooking?"

"I cooked for them since I was five. They let me have the leftovers, but there usually isn't much left after Uncle Vernon and Dudley get done."

"What about your Hogwarts letter? Did they give it to you when it was delivered?"

"No ma'am. Uncle Vernon burnt them in the fireplace and then he nailed the mail slot shut so no more letters could come through. Finally hundreds of letters started flying out of the fireplace and that's when he made us pack up and leave the house. He drove all over the place, but when we got to this hotel there were a hundred letters addressed to me at the front desk. He rushed us all back into the car and we took off driving again until finally we ended up in this house in the middle of the ocean and that's where Professor Snape found me finally and gave me my letter. Uncle Vernon said he wasn't going to let me go to Hogwarts. They said they didn't want me to learn magic."

Well, it's a good thing then that Professor Snape decided to deliver your Hogwarts letter. Every magical child has the right to a magical education. Even if parents think they can't afford it; there are all kind of scholarships to help out." Sarah quickly filled out the papers. "I need your signature right there, Professor."

Severus signed his name and slid the paper back to Sarah. "And Mr. Potter, please sign on this line right here. Harry seemed confused as how to use a quill and ink. Severus helped him and he managed a credible version of his name.

Sarah smiled. "Are you two thinking about making this a permanent arrangement?"

"We can certainly discuss it when we return home," Severus replied with a smile. "But you may want to draw up the papers."

They left the WCS and returned to the security desk to pick up their wands. Before they left the Ministry, Severus cast the glamour over Harry again and then they flooed back to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and went out the door to Charing Cross Road. "I thought we'd have lunch first and then shop for clothes for you." Severus said. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Could we eat at _McDonald's_, Professor? I never have, but Dudley has and it sounded good."

"I never have either so it will be a new experience for both of us," Severus said as he flagged down a cab. They arrived at the _McDonald's_ on Buckingham Palace Road. Severus paid the fare and he and Harry got out and went inside. They ordered their food. Harry had a Big Mac, fries, a chocolate milkshake, and an apple pie while Severus had a Quarter Pounder with cheese, fries and black coffee. After eating they took a taxi to _Boden's_. When Severus and Harry came out of the store they were loaded down with bags and packages of all sizes. Severus found a nearby alley, shrunk the bags and packages, and put them in his pockets. He flagged down another Black Cab and it dropped them off in front of the_ Leaky Cauldron_.

Severus cast the glamour back over Harry before they walked inside. They both waved at Tom and then flooed back to Hogwarts, stepping out into Severus' living room. "Your bedroom is down this hallway, Harry. I asked the elves to set it up last night before I left, but if you don't like it you can ask them to redo it."

Harry gasped as he stepped into his new bedroom. It was twice the size of Dudley's room, with a canopied bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, bookshelves, desk and a chair. It was painted a pale blue and the bed linens and comforter were a darker blue. There was also an in-suite bathroom tiled in white. His owl was sitting in her cage on a small table with her head tucked under her wing. Blinky had put away all his school things and left his textbooks piled on his desk. "This is fantastic!"

Severus helped him hang up and put away the clothes they'd bought that afternoon.

"I need to go and see the Deputy Headmistress and let her know you _will_ be attending school this year. I shouldn't be gone more than twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, Professor. Is it okay if I start reading my textbooks?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Harry. If you need anything while I'm gone you may summon Blinky."

Severus made his way up to Minerva's office and knocked on the door. She admitted him. "Everything go smoothly, Severus?"

"Yes, we bought all of Harry's school supplies and an owl," Severus replied accepting a cup of tea and a biscuit from Minerva. "And then we went to the Ministry where I became his guardian."

"What!" McGonagall almost dropped her cup of tea.

"I probably should rephrase that. Lily had made Alice Longbottom and Me Harry's guardians and godparents. I just made it official today."

"Well, it seems congratulations are in order, Severus," Minerva said setting down her tea cup. "So what is Harry like?"

"He seems to be more like his mother. He was absolutely in awe about everything in Diagon Alley. I remembered Lily's first visit and he reminded me of her so much. Do you know what he asked me before I left to come up here?"

"No, what?"

"If it was all right to start reading his textbooks. His mum started reading hers as soon as we got back from Diagon Alley."

"Did he show any interest at all in Quidditch?"

Severus shook his head. "There were several kids admiring the new Nimbus that was in the window of the Quidditch shop. Harry looked over at them, but didn't ask if we could go in …and yes, Minerva I would have allowed him if he'd asked."

"Well, perhaps he takes after Lily more than he does James. Maybe, we'll just have to wait until flying lessons start to see how he does on a broom."

"When Poppy comes back from her vacation, I'm going to have her check Harry over. I'm thinking he might need to take a nutrition potion for a few months. He's too thin and a lot smaller than he should be for his age given his parents' heights."

"I warned Albus and he's going to hear from me about those Dursley's!"

Severus snorted as he made his way back to the Dungeon. He wouldn't want to be Albus when he returned to Hogwarts. Minerva will be on him with both feet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 2**

Severus gave the password and entered his private quarters. Harry was stretched out on the couch and Severus was pleased to see he'd taken off his trainers first. He looked up from the textbook he was reading and smiled. "Guess what, Professor?"

"What, Harry?" Severus asked sitting down in his favorite recliner next to the couch.

"I found a name for my owl and I asked her if it was okay to call her that and she seems happy with it. I was looking through my History of Magic book and I found the name Hedwig. I thought it was a neat name for her."

"Yes, the name does have a long honorable history both in Wizarding and Muggle worlds," Severus nodded approvingly. "Speaking of owls; there is an opening in my office for them to leave and come back. I'll need to show it to you so you can show it to Hedwig or possibly my owl; Aesculapius can show her where it's located."

"Can I …may I see your owl, Professor?"

"Well, he's probably asleep right now, but he's wakes around dinner time so you can see him then. What are you reading?"

Harry held up the book entitled, _Magical Drafts and Potions._ "Do you think I could try to do a potion before school starts, Professor?"

Severus smiled. "I think we could do that, Harry."

During the next three weeks before school started Severus oversaw Harry in brewing some of the simpler potions such as the Boil Cure potion. He helped him with the proper wand movement for Charms, and put him to work attempting to transfigure a match into a needle for Transfiguration. Severus noticed how often Harry was squinting and how reading too long seem to tire him and made an appointment with a child oculist in Diagon Alley. He figured the Dursley's wouldn't spend the money to get the child's eyes checked regularly. When Harry walked out of the office with his new glasses he was amazed out how clearly and how far he could see. Severus also showed Harry all the photos he had of Lily that were taken before and during their time at Hogwarts.

"My mum sure was pretty. I wish I could remember her better," Harry said a bit wistfully.

"I'm sorry I don't have any of photos of your father, but I wasn't friends with him, just your mum. Possibly one of your parent's housemates might have some photos."

"It's okay, Professor. I'm just glad to see these pictures of mum. Aunt Petunia would never tell me anything about my parents."

"That's not a surprise at all," Severus replied.

A few days before school was to start, Harry brought up the subject of adoption.

"If you did adopt me, Professor what would my name be?"

"It would be Harry James Snape, but if you'd like to keep your original name, we could hyphenate it to Potter-Snape."

Harry mouthed the name Potter-Snape a few times and then smiled. "I think I like that one best."

"Good. I will send off Aesculapius to Mrs. Mullings and inform her of our decision so she can schedule a home visit prior to our signing the adoption papers."

Sarah Mullings owled back that she would be there at ten o'clock the next morning. She flooed over at exactly ten and began her inspection of Severus quarters. She looked into Harry's room and noticed it had its own bathroom; she noted that Severus private potions lab was kept securely locked and Harry was not allowed to go in there unless he was with Severus. She inspected the living room and kitchen and even inspected the yard outside.

"Harry is responsible for keeping his room straightened up, his clothing put away and the soiled ones left out for the laundry elves to pick up." Severus responded when Sarah asked about Harry's household duty."

"How do you feel about this, Harry?"

"It's great, Mrs. Mullings. It doesn't take me any time at all to straighten up my room and I like helping Professor Snape cook dinner. He promised me I could help him plant his gardens next spring. At the Dursley's I spent practically all my time doing chores."

"What do you do for fun, Harry?" Sarah asked.

"I have a lot of books to read and we play games like Wizard's Chess and Gobstones. The professor's takes me flying on his broom around the Quidditch pitch here and once a week we go into Muggle London and visit different places like museums and stuff and then we eat lunch at McDonald's because the Dursley's would never take me when I lived with them. Big Mac's are my favorite."

Severus smiled as he explained about McDonald's. "I've actually grown rather fond of the food myself," he confessed.

"What about rules, Harry?"

"I have to be in bed by nine o'clock because I'm getting up at 7:30 now in preparation for school. I can't go into his potion lab unless he's with me. I can't wander around the castle by myself because I could get lost and there's some dangerous stuff like moving stairs. When school starts I have to study hard and do my best. He said it's okay if I get an A as long as I did my best. Oh! I have to keep my room tidy even when I'm in the dorm."

"Do you think Professor Snape's rules are fair?"

"Heck yes, Mrs. Mullings. You should have seen the list of rules I had at the Dursley's and breaking even one of them meant being locked in my cupboard without any food for a week."

"How about punishments?"

"Well, Professor Snape told me if I do something that puts me or somebody else in danger he'll spank me, but he'll only give me ten smacks at the most, but otherwise I'll have to write lines or have timeouts in my room and I can't do anything while I'm in there either."

"I don't believe in corporal punishment except as I told Harry in a case where he would put himself or somebody else in danger of serious injury or death," Severus explained.

"I'm glad to hear your views on punishment, Severus," Sarah nodded approvingly. "Everything is satisfactory as far as living arrangements here and my talks with Harry and you. I don't see why we cannot go ahead with the adoption. She took the papers out of her bag that she had filled out a few weeks ago. "These are the forms for adoption. I'll need both your signatures on the places I've marked with an X."

"My name's going to be Harry James Potter-Snape now," Harry announced as he signed is new name on each of the four sheets of parchment. He had been practicing writing with a quill and could write fairly decent now.

Once both were done signing Sarah smiled and said, "I now pronounce you father and son. I'll file these with the Ministry as soon as I return." She flooed back, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"I can call you dad now," Harry said giving Severus a tight hug.

"Yes, and I can call you son," he replied returning Harry's hug. "Okay, the first thing we need to do today is see Madam Pomfrey who's the school's medi-witch. She's back from vacation today."

"Why do I have to see her, dad?" Harry pouted.

"I want her to check you out to make sure you're okay and to make sure your shots are up to date."

"I hate shots. The doctor Aunt Petunia used to take me too was so mean and his shots really hurt!"

"Madam Pomfrey is very good and it will hardly hurt if she does need to give you a shot."

Harry and Severus entered the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was in the back checking on supplies and putting the vials newly brewed potions Severus had brought up that morning, away. "Poppy?" Severus called.

"Severus, what can I do for you and who is this young man?"

"Poppy, this is Harry Potter-Snape, my son." He almost grinned at the expression on her face. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He took pity on her and said. "What I should have said is that Harry, as of this morning, is my adopted son. I took him away from the Dursley's on his birthday when I brought his Hogwarts letter to him. They were mistreating him and I want you to check him over to make sure there's no permanent damage."

"Of course, Severus. If you would lie down on the bed right there, Mr. Potter-Snape," Poppy requested. "This won't hurt a bit." Harry did as she requested and she ran her wand lightly over his body from his head to his toes, chanting something softly in a language he didn't understand. His eyes widened as a piece of parchment suddenly popped out of nowhere. Poppy took it and read it. "Hmm, not as bad as I feared having heard about Harry's relatives from Minerva. He's malnourished and under his proper weight, but I do see those are improving, but I'm still going to prescribe a nutrient potion for Harry to take three times a day with his meals. I also see his Muggle inoculations are up to date, but he will need an inoculation for Dragon Pox."

"We can do that right now," Severus said.

Harry grimaced, but sat still while Madam Pomfrey administered his shot. She patted his arm lightly and said, "All done, young man."

"Really?" Harry asked looking around at her. "That was great! I didn't even feel it!"

As they left the Infirmary, Harry asked, "Dad, what does this nutrient potion do?"

"Well, it will provide you with extra vitamins and minerals to help you catch up on growing and gaining weight. You can pour it into your juice or milk at meals; it's tasteless. You're lacking some important nutrients because your relatives didn't feed you properly."

"Ohh …are we going back to the Dungeon?"

"No. I thought we'd go up to the Deputy Headmistress' office so you could meet her. Professor McGonagall will also be your Transfiguration professor." They made their way up to Minerva's office on the seventh floor near Gryffindor Tower and Severus knocked on the door. "Come in, Severus and Harry," Minerva called.

Harry looked at Severus in amazement. "How does she know it's us, Dad?"

"I believe her door is charmed to let her know who her visitors are."

"Cool!"

They entered Minerva's office and she rose from behind her desk and came over to Severus and Harry. "It's wonderful to see you again, Harry although the last time I saw you was when your mum, Lily brought you to see me. You were just a wee bairn then."

"You knew my parents, Professor?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Oh my, yes," Minerva said. "Both your father and mum were in my house, Gryffindor."

"Professor, I'd like you to meet my son, Harry Potter-Snape," Severus said by way of formal introduction

"I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter-Snape. How do you like living at Hogwarts?"

"It's really cool, Professor! Dad's been teaching me about Potions and helping me practice my wand movements for Charms. I'm also trying to turn a match into a needle, but I only got it to look pointy, but it's still mostly a match."

"Most children can't get it to be pointy on their first try so you're doing well. It will get easier as you learn more about focusing your magic," Minerva assured him.

They returned to Severus' quarters and Harry went to his room. The floo sounded and Severus turned to see his friend, Lucius Malfoy's head sitting in the flames. "Lucius, nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Draco asked if he could spend Friday night with you and return home Saturday morning. I told him I would check with you since it's just before the start of school."

"Of course. Why don't you and Draco step through? In fact I'm happy you contacted me as I have news of my own to tell you."

Lucius and Draco stepped out of the fireplace. Lucius was slightly taller than Severus' 6'2, pale with shoulder-length platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed very expensively and elegantly, his clothes obviously tailor made, and his boots were glossed to a high shine. Beside him stood Draco who was eleven and had the same white blond hair and blue eyes as his father only he wore his short and combed back. He was dressed in a casual, but expensive robe with polished dress shoes rather than trainers.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll call Blinky for some tea and biscuits," Severus said. He called Blinky and requested tea and biscuits. He moved Harry's stack of textbooks aside to make room for the tea tray and took it from Blinky when he returned setting it carefully down on the table. "Harry?" He called. "Could you come out here, please?"

"Yes, Dad," Harry replied. He came out of his bedroom and walked into the living room to stand beside his father.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. Draco will be starting Hogwarts this year also. This is my son, as of this morning, Harry Potter-Snape."

Harry politely shook hands with Lucius and then Draco. "It's nice to meet you, Sir and you too, Draco."

They all sat down and Severus poured tea, handed the cups round and the plate of biscuits.

"What house do you think you will be in, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Dad's told me a little bit about the houses, but maybe you can tell me more about them, Draco," Harry replied.

"Harry, why don't you take Draco and show him your room?" Severus suggested.

"Sure! Come on, Draco."

Draco followed Harry out of the room. Lucius turned to Severus and asked, "When did this happen?"

"I took Harry's Hogwarts letter to him and found out his relatives were not treating him very well and that when I decided to take him away from them. I didn't know Lily had already appointed me Harry's guardian until I went to the Ministry to file for guardianship. I didn't know the full extent of how badly Petunia and her oaf of a husband were treating him until we spoke with Sarah Mullings this morning. Merlin's beard! They were treating him like a house elf!"

"Do you think Dumbledore knew, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit. I'm sure he's got plans for Harry."

"Well, the prophecy did predict Harry defeating the Dark Lord." Lucius always looked a bit downcast when he mentioned it as it was him that had overheard part of it and told Voldemort. Once he realized he'd unintentionally put the Potter's in grave danger he went to Dumbledore and asked him to hide them and turned a spy for him against Voldemort.

"It wasn't your fault, Luc," Severus said. "You didn't know he'd use it to target the Potter's. It was Voldemort and it was James Potter's stupidity in trusting his best friend that cost Lily her life."

"As you know Cissy and Lily were good friends although she hated Potter and his best friend and her cousin, Black. She was devastated when she heard Lily had been killed."

"I was too," Severus replied. In fact there were days when he'd considered downing a poisonous potion so he no longer had to feel the pain of losing the only woman he'd ever loved."

"Cissy always thought Lily would eventually leave Potter and divorce him because he was such an idiot."

"I guess we'll never know now," Severus answered sadly.

At that moment Harry came running into the room followed by Draco. "Dad, are we going into London today?"

"Well, it's our usual outing isn't it?" Severus answered smiling. Harry was truly his rainbow in the dark.

"I was telling Draco about McDonald's and he wants to eat there."

"McDonald's?" Lucius asked confused. The only McDonald's he knew of was the Pureblood family that had gone to Hogwarts. Mary McDonald had been a year mate of Severus.'

"It a Muggle fast food chain. Its menu features different kind of hamburgers, fries and other types of food. I've grown rather fond of their Quarter Pounders," Severus explained with a laugh.

"I might have to go along with you and see what this is about," Lucius remarked.

"You'll need a change of clothing first," Severus advised. He quickly transfigured Lucius tailored slacks and shirt into jeans and a short-sleeved royal blue T-shirt with the legend, '_World's Greatest Dad'_ printed on the front and his boots into white trainers with a blue racing stripe.

Lucius glanced bemusedly at himself in the mirror over the fireplace. "Not bad. I suppose I must be grateful my shirt isn't bright red with '_I Love Gryffindor_' on the front."

"It's not because I didn't consider it, Luc," Severus smirked.

"You look really cool, Dad!" Draco exclaimed.

Lucius turned back to Severus with his left arm held out. "What about this? Shouldn't it be covered so the Muggles won't see it?"

Severus shook his head. "They won't even notice it and if they do they'll just think it's some sort of fancy tattoo."

"Okay." He nodded and turned to his son. "Now for you, Draco," Lucius said quickly transforming his son's outfit into a copy of his own except that Draco's shirt read '_World's Greatest Son_.'

"Wicked!"

Severus transfigured his slacks into black jeans, a green T-shirt with '_Potion Masters Rule_' on the front and a picture of a cauldron with steam rising out of it on the back of the shirt. He transfigured his boots into black trainers. He transfigured Harry's outfit so he was wearing a purple T-shirt that read '_I Love Magic!_' and blue jeans.

"Wicked, Dad!" Harry exclaimed.

They came out of the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road and Severus flagged down a Black Cab. They all got in and Severus gave the driver the address of the McDonald's on Buckingham Palace Road. They went inside and stood in line waiting to order. When their turn came Lucius followed Severus lead and ordered a Quarter Pounder with Cheese, fries, but not coffee which he never understood how Severus could stand to drink. He ordered a chocolate milkshake instead. Draco followed Harry's advice and ordered a Big Mac, fries, a chocolate milkshake and an apple pie.

"You know," Lucius said as he finished off his Quarter Pounder. "This really is quite tasty."

"You should try a Big Mac next time we come here, Father. It's wicked!" Draco said.

"What would you like to visit in London today, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Could we go to the Victoria and Albert Museum? One of my teacher's told us about it in class and it sounds like it has some neat stuff."

The museum was located on Cromwell Road so Severus summoned another Black Cab. The museum was fascinating, but it was so large that it wasn't possible to see everything that it contained in one visit. Severus speculated that it was good for Lucius and Draco to see a museum that was devoted entirely to Muggle culture.

When they flooed back to Hogwarts, Lucius said, "I had quite an enjoyable afternoon. Perhaps we could do it again some time?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, Luc," Severus answered. "Perhaps Cissy would like to join us next time?"

"No doubt she would be interested in the clothing displayed in that museum," Lucius replied as he stepped into the floo.

Draco, Harry, and Severus had a light supper and afterwards Draco tried to teach Harry how to play Exploding Snap while Severus read. Harry never got his cards stacked very high before they exploded. Draco however was able to stack his quite high before they finally exploded. Severus allowed them to stay up until 10:30 before shooing them off to bed. They had breakfast the next morning and then Narcissa flooed over to escort Draco back home. Severus introduced her to Harry and Draco promised to see Harry at the Sorting.

"Dad, will I just walk upstairs and join the other first years tomorrow?"

"No, Harry. You're going to be taking the Hogwarts Express. We'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll apparate you the rest of the way to King's Cross station. I'll stay with you until the train leaves. You may as well leave Hedwig here when we leave in the morning. I can send her to you once you get settled in your house after the welcoming feast."

"I wonder where the Sorting Hat will put me."

"It doesn't really matter which house you're sorted into because they all have good qualities."

"Why do I have to take the train, Dad?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to just stay here and then go up when it's time to be sorted?"

"Because taking the Hogwarts Express is an important part of the journey, Harry. It's possible you'll meet your best friends on that journey," Severus said. '_And your worst enemies_.' He reminded himself sourly.

"Will Draco be on the train tomorrow?"

"I'm certain he will be," Severus assured him.

Harry spent the rest of the day packing his trunk and making sure he had everything he would need for school. Blinky popped in with his uniforms that had been freshened and the wrinkles removed. He folded them carefully and placed them in his trunk. Before he went to bed he laid out the clothes he would be wearing to King's Cross. Severus came into wish him goodnight and asked if he had everything he needed and Harry assured him that he did. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed he was getting on the Hogwarts Express, waving to Severus and his mum was standing beside him, waving too.

When Severus checked on Harry before he retired and tucked him in, he couldn't help but notice the big smile on Harry's face.

**A/N:** Okay – I do know Lucius in jeans, a T-shirt, trainers, and eating a Quarter Pounder is a _bit_ bizarre, but I couldn't resist!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 3**

Harry rose at eight thirty the next morning, took a shower and got dressed. He went out into the kitchen where Severus was preparing breakfast. His dad was busy with the eggs and didn't hear him come in. Harry picked up the _**Prophet**_ that was lying next to Severus' plate. He was shocked to see his picture on the front page under a headline that blared, **_'Boy-Who-Lived Starting at Hogwarts Today!' _**"What the heck?" Harry muttered.

Severus saw Harry looking at the paper. He hadn't seen it yet as Blinky generally left the paper folded beside his plate in the morning. He looked over Harry's shoulder, saw the headline and gently took the paper out of his hands, "Please sit down, Harry and start eating and I'll explain this," he indicated the headline. He set a plate in front of Harry with an omelet and bacon.

"What do they mean, Dad? What's this 'boy-who-lived' stuff?"

"Severus sighed. "I should have told you sooner rather than having you see this." He took a bite of his omelet. "You know your parents were killed when you were a baby?"

Harry nodded. "Aunt Petunia said they were killed in a car accident because they were driving drunk and that's how I got this." He pointed at his scar.

While Severus could easily imagine James Potter killing himself and Lily in a car wreck, but it wouldn't have been because he was drunk; it would have been because he was so arrogant that he thought he could drive the vehicle without bothering with lessons. "Your aunt lied. Your parents died while protecting you from a very dark wizard who called himself Voldemort and was trying to kill you."

"Kill …me?" Harry whispered. "But why, Dad?"

"Because there was a prophecy made before you were born that said a boy born at the end of July would be able to defeat him and I guess he figured he'd head it off by killing the baby. Nobody know how or why it happened, Harry, but when Voldemort cast the killing curse at you, it rebounded and killed him or at least his body. That's why you're famous because you're the only one to ever survive the killing curse and the fact that because of you, Voldemort's reign of terror is over."

"But you don't think he's gone for good?" Harry said.

"No. A man that afraid of dying makes sure he can't. There are ways, hideously evil ways to become immortal and it wouldn't surprise me to find out he used them."

"So if he does come back does that mean I'll have to fight him?"

"No!" Severus said firmly. "The job of defeating Voldemort belongs to adult wizards and Aurors, not a child."

After they washed up the breakfast dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, Harry and Severus got ready to leave for King's Cross. Severus shrank Harry's trunk and placed it in his pocket and then they flooed to the _Leaky Cauldron_; Harry once again sliding out of the fireplace on his bum. Severus was dressed in black jeans, a green T-shirt, a black leather jacket and dragon hide boots, and had his hair tied back. He doubted any of his students would recognize him as they would be expecting to see him in his usual black teaching robes. Severus summoned a Black Cab and they quickly arrived at Kings Cross. Harry and Severus walked into the station and Severus cast a _Notice-Me-Not_ spell around them and quickly resized Harry's trunk, grabbed a trolley and lifted Harry's trunk onto it. Harry wheeled his trolley looking around in amazement. The place was huge and he'd never seen so many people in one place in his life! Severus stopped in between Platforms nine and ten.

"Dad, my ticket says we need to go to Platform 9¾, but I don't see it anywhere," Harry said looking up and around him.

"It's because it's hidden from the Muggles the same way Diagon Alley is," Severus explained. "To get to it you need to go through this brick wall. If you take it at a run, it's less nerve wracking."

Harry gulped, but he trusted his dad implicitly and if he said Platform 9¾ was behind that brick wall, then that's where it was. He lined his trolley up and took off at a run easily disappearing into the wall. Severus walked ever so casually towards the wall and disappeared too.

The Hogwarts Express was just pulling into the station as Harry appeared on the other side of the wall. "Whoa!" He looked up at the sign hanging above him which read _Platform 9¾_ and looked up and down the platform. The Express had a black and red engine with a large, black smokestack out of which steam poured making it difficult to see. Severus came through the wall behind him. "Quite impressive," he remarked nodding at the train.

"I'll say!" Harry said enthusiastically. He was happy now that his dad had decided to have him take the train.

"Let's get you situated," Severus said. Harry followed Severus wheeling his trolley over to a compartment door which Severus opened for him. Severus cast a _Feather Light_ spell on his trunk and lifted it onto the train. They found a compartment towards the middle of the train, near the bathrooms. Severus slid Harry's trunk under his seat. "Now remember, don't wait until the last minute to change into your school robe and don't worry about your trunk once you get to Hogsmeade. The elves will retrieve it and make sure it gets to the right house."

"Okay, Dad."

Severus took a small leather bag out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Here's some money for treats on the train."

"Thanks, Dad!" Harry said grinning.

"I'll see you at the welcoming feast then," Severus said as he gave Harry a hug.

"Okay, Dad," Harry replied. He got a bit teary eyed as Severus left since it had been only him and his dad the past month. He'd almost managed to forget the eleven years he'd spent with the Dursley's.

Severus waited out of sight on the platform watching the crowd of students and parents moving back and forth like a wave. He spotted Molly Weasley, her four sons, and her only daughter. He recalled she had a son Harry's age and the girl was a year younger. Percy, the eldest of the children attending Hogwarts was a fifth year and the twins, Fred and George, were third years. They seem to be looking for someone because he heard Molly tell her sons, "If you see him, let me know."

Harry was reading when he was interrupted by a knock on the door and looking up he saw two rather large boys hovering in the doorway. "Do you mind if we share your compartment? Everywhere else is mostly full," one of the boys asked.

"Not at all," Harry replied. "Come on in."

"Thanks! I'm Greg Goyle by the way and this is Vince Crabbe."

"I'm Harry Snape," Harry said holding out his hand. He had decided not to use the Potter part of his name because of the revelations of that morning.

Both Greg's and Vince's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open before they remembered their manners and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you related to the Professor Snape that teaches at Hogwarts?" Greg asked. "My dad and Vince's dad were year mates with him at Hogwarts."

"I'm his adopted son. My parents were killed when I was a baby."

"That rough your parents being killed," Vince said sitting down next to Harry.

"It is because I really never knew them," Harry said. "I was living with my aunt and uncle and they hate magic so they never treated me very nice. Dad …Professor Snape brought me my Hogwarts letter and when he found out about their treatment he took me away from them and adopted me."

"My dad talks a lot about him because they were in Slytherin together. Dad says he's brilliant," Greg said.

"And strict," Vince added. "He doesn't stand for any fooling around in his classes."

Harry nodded. "That's because Potions is really dangerous and if you're fooling around and not listening you could cause an accident."

"So what house do you think you'll be in, Harry?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. My parents were both in Gryffindor so I suppose I'll be sorted there. What about you guys?"

"Our families have always been in Slytherin," Vince answered. "But we don't think we're really right for Slytherin."

"Where would you rather be?" Harry asked.

"We we're thinking Hufflepuff because they're supposed to be friendly and don't judge you," Greg answered.

"Maybe if you let the Sorting Hat know what you think it'll take that into consideration," Harry replied.

At the moment there was a knock on the door and Draco came in. "Harry! I've been looking for you up and down the train." He nodded at the other two boys. "I see you've already met Greg and Vince." He sat down next to Greg.

"Yeah, I was telling them about dad adopting me," Harry replied.

Draco sat down, pulled out a pack of cards and they began playing Exploding Snap. There was another knock on the compartment door and a girl with thick, brown curly hair followed by a timid looking boy slightly pudgy and with a heart-shaped face came in. "Has any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his and we haven't been able to find it."

"Is your toad magical?" Vince asked Neville.

"I think so. My Great-Uncle Algie gave Trevor to me," Neville replied.

"Well, then don't worry about him. He'll find you," Vince assured him. "Why don't you two sit down?"

Neville sat down next to Draco and the girl sat down next to Vince. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Harry Snape. This is Draco Malfoy, Vince Crabbe, and Greg Goyle."

"A pleasure," Hermione replied. "Has anybody seen Harry Potter yet? He's supposed to be starting at Hogwarts this year or that what the _**Prophet** _said this morning. I subscribed to it after I got my Hogwarts letter."

Harry self-consciously made sure his scar was covered while Draco remarked, "He's probably not taking the train to school. I imagine they have a way to bring him straight to Hogwarts probably from wherever he's living."

"That makes sense," Hermione admitted. "Have any of you read your textbooks and what do you think will be your favorite subject?"

"I've read some of all my books," Harry said. "I think I'll like Potions the best, but my mum was good at Charms and my father was good at Transfiguration."

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco said.

"I've read some of the History of Magic and I think that'll be interesting. It's taught by a ghost," Gregg said.

"I like Astronomy the best. My mum had an NEWT in Astronomy and she taught me a lot, Vince said.

"My favorite is Herbology," Neville said. "My gran has a greenhouse and I love working with the plants and I'm good with them too. What about you, Hermione?"

"I think I'll like Transfiguration the best. I been trying to do some of the lessons like the one with turning a match into a needle, but I haven't been able to do it."

"I think we have to learn how to focus our magic first," Harry said remembering what Professor McGonagall had said.

"Anything from the Trolley, dears?" An elderly lady asked from the doorway. They all brought something different and had fun trading and trying out the different treats.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

As soon as the train had left Platform 9¾ Severus had disapparated back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed directly to his quarter and immediately changed back into his teaching robes. He was expected to meet the carriages when they arrived at 5:30. He also had a staff meeting at one o'clock. Apparently Dumbledore had arrived back from wherever he'd been most of the summer just this morning.

At one Severus entered the Headmaster's office his robe billowing out behind him. He poured himself some tea, took one of the sandwiches from the plates on the buffet, but ignored the plates of sweets, and took a seat at the table next to Filius. He hated staff meetings and hoped it would be a short one. He wrinkled his nose at the strong odor of garlic wafting over from Quirinus Quirrell, the new DADA professor who was sitting two seats down from him.

Albus cleared his throat. "Welcome back, everyone. I hope you all had a relaxing summer because as you already know it will be a busy year."

"I hope your still not considering hiding the Sorcerer's Stone here, Headmaster?" Minerva said sharply. "And needlessly putting the children in danger."

"It's already been done. Hagrid removed it from Gringotts this morning and I've already hidden it, but I will need all of you to place the security measures we discussed at the end of the school year last year in place. Don't worry, Minerva. I will issue a stern warning at the feast tonight about staying away from that corridor.

Severus snorted loudly and Albus looked at him with an expression of mild reproof. "You have something to say, Severus?"

"If you issue this 'warning' I can guarantee you'll have a herd of students trampling each other to get up there to find out what's there. Don't issue any warnings of any kind."

"I'll take your suggestion under advisement, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Severus almost snorted again. It was obvious to him that Dumbledore had no intention of taking his advice.

"Now, as you all know Harry Potter will be starting Hogwarts this year, but I'm worried. I had asked the Molly Weasley to keep an eye out for him and take him under her wing to make sure he got on train all right, but I got an owl from her saying that neither she nor any of her children saw Harry …"

Severus smirked. So Harry was the one the Weasley's were looking so ardently for this morning.

Minerva interrupted. "Excuse me, Albus, but I had an owl from our Head Boy just before I came here, telling me that Harry was on the train and safe."

"Well, that's good. Being James' son he must have figured out how to get through the barrier on his own."

Severus about gagged at that! Albus was still worshipping the ground his golden boys had walked on!

Once the staff meeting was over, Severus hurried back to Slytherin House to do a last minute check and make sure everything was ready for the returning students and the new students. He appeared outside the front entrance at 5:30 on the dot. The carriages should be coming into sight any time now.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Harry and the others got off the train at Hogsmeade leaving their trunks and familiars for the elves to transport up to the castle. Neville had found Trevor under his seat and he now resided safely in Neville's pocket. They heard a gruff voice announcing himself as 'Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts' and directing them to line up behind him. He led them down to a fleet of small boats waiting by the shore of what looked like a huge lake. Harry, of course had seen the lake when he was flying with his dad, but figured it must look scary at night to anybody who had never seen it before.

"Only four to a boat," Hagrid called. "Don't wan' them tippin' over now!"

Harry got in a boat with Draco, Greg, and Vince. Each boat had an oil lamp on a pole in the front of the boat held by one of the students. Greg held the pole in their boat. Hermione and Neville stepped into the one next to them with two others. As soon as the boats were all filled they began moving smoothly across the lake with Hagrid's in the lead. They were able to get their first view of the castle. Harry had never seen the castle at night from a distance and thought it was the most beautiful view he'd ever seen. They disembarked in an underground cavern and followed Hagrid around to the front entrance where Hagrid pounded hard on the wooden doors three times.

The door was opened by Professor McGonagall. "All here and accounted for, Professer."

"Thank you for ringing them safely across the lake, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and hurried off so he wouldn't miss the sorting. He was anxious to see James and Lily's son sorted into Gryffindor.

Minerva led them into the corridor outside the Great Hall. She gave them a brief rendition of the houses and the rules before leading them inside. Harry had not seen the Great Hall previously as he and his dad always ate in their quarters. He thought it was wicked! He heard Hermione telling another girl that the ceiling was magicked to look like the sky outside and she'd read it in _Hogwarts: A History_. He saw his dad sitting towards the end of the table so he could keep a wary eye on his snakes. He was seated next to another teacher wearing a ridiculously large purple turban and he was grimacing.

Severus saw Harry walking in and talking to Draco, an unknown girl, a boy who he recognized as Alice and Frank Longbottom's son, Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle. He covertly glanced over at Albus who looked shocked to see Harry _not_ walking in with Ron Weasley.

There was a battered old hat sitting on the stool in front of the high table and to everybody's astonishment, a slit opened in the hat and it suddenly began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_*****

All the students clapped and not surprisingly the hat bowed.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, place the hat on your head and be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. She held a long roll of parchment in her hands

"That's a relief!" Harry heard a red-haired boy further behind him say. "Fred and George were going on about having to wrestle a troll!"

"Hannah Abbot."

A small girl with shoulder length blond hair sat down and put the hat on her head. It immediately yelled out "Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Bones."

A dark-haired girl who was wearing her hair in pigtails sat down, put the hat on, and was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

Lavender Brown was the first one to be sorted into Gryffindor. Terry Boots was the first sorted into Ravenclaw and Mandy Brocklehurst the second one. Millicent Bulstrode was the first one to be sorted into Slytherin. Michael Corner was sorted into Ravenclaw

"Vincent Crabbe," Minerva called.

Vince, looking nervous went up, sat down and pulled the hat over his head. It took a few seconds and it looked as if he was having a discussion with the hat and it yelled, "Better be Hufflepuff!"

Tracey Davis was sorted into Slytherin and Justin Finch-Fletchley was sorted into Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan was sorted into Gryffindor. After Anthony Goldstein was sorted into Ravenclaw, Minerva called, "Gregory Goyle."

Greg put the hat on and like Vince he appeared to being having some sort of discussion with it and then the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" Greg took it off looking relieved, jumped off the stool, and took his place at the Hufflepuff table next to Vince.

Harry was happy they had gotten into the houses they wanted.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up muttering to herself, "Calm down. You can do this."

"She's mental that one!" Harry heard the loudmouth redhead in the back of the line say.

Hermione placed the hat over her head and after a few seconds, it yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"

Daphne Greengrass was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall called the next name. "Neville Longbottom."

Neville looking very nervous as he walked up and placed the hat on his head. After a few minutes it shouted, "Better be Hufflepuff!" Smiling, Neville jumped down and started for the Hufflepuff table, but then remembered he still had the Sorting Hat on and had to jog back and set it on the stool again.

Ernie Macmillan was also sorted into Hufflepuff and Morag McDougal was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Draco Malfoy."

"Good luck," Harry whispered.

Draco sat down on the stool and the hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled out Slytherin. Theo Nott followed Draco into Slytherin as did Pansy Parkinson. Padma Patil was sorted into Ravenclaw, but her twin sister, Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter-Snape," Minerva called out.

You could have heard a pin drop as the hall had suddenly become very quiet. Dumbledore looked stunned and glared angrily down the table at Severus who ignored him. The old barnacle would just have to live with it!

Harry placed the hat on his head and he heard a little voice inside his head. "Mr. Potter, I recall sorting your parents into Gryffindor, but I don't believe it's a good fit for you. I see you're very intelligent and you love books so Ravenclaw would be a good fit. On the other hand, you're also very loyal and hard working so I could place you in Hufflepuff and while I see qualities that the Slytherins would value, they're not your own so where to put you?"

"I'd really like it if you put me in Ravenclaw," Harry told the hat and then a few seconds later the hat yelled out, "Better be Ravenclaw!"

Harry took the hat off, placed it on the stool for the next student and sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Hermione.

Dean Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor while Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw, the obnoxious redhead whose name was Ron Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini, the very last student, was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up still feeling stunned by Severus' betrayal and said, "Let the feast begin."

The food appeared on the tables and all the first years gasped never having seen so much food on one table. Harry served himself some chicken, roasted potatoes and green beans. He poured himself a glass of milk and suddenly a vial of clear fluid appeared beside his plate. He opened it and poured it into his milk. His dad had sent him his nutrient potion knowing he'd forget it in all the excitement. He looked up at Severus and smiled. He loved that his dad was always looking out for him.

Hermione was talking excitedly to some older Ravenclaw's about their classes tomorrow. She suddenly nudged Harry and whispered, "Why didn't you tell us who you were on the train especially after I asked that silly question if anybody had seen you yet?"

"Because I want people to accept me for myself not because of some silly title or something I did as a baby. I didn't even know what I did so why should I be hailed as some kind of hero?"

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from," Hermione admitted.

The food had disappeared only to be replaced by a table full of different kinds of dessert. Harry took a treacle tart and topped it with a dollop of Devonshire Cream.

Minerva tapped on the side of her goblet with her knife and said, "May I have your attention please?"

Dumbledore rose and gave his usual speech about the Forbidden Forest being banned for all students and all products from Zonko's joke shop being banned by Hogwarts caretaker, Mr. Filch; there was list on the door of his office if anybody wanted to know what they were. He then introduced the year's Head Boy and Head Girl. "I have one last important announcement before I dismiss you to your warm beds and that is the third floor corridor, on the left hand side if off limits to anybody who does not wish to die a horrible death. You are dismissed."

At the Head Boy and Girl's order the Prefects stood up and got the first years into line and led them out of the Great Hall.

"See you tomorrow, Draco," Harry called. "See you guys in class tomorrow," he called to Greg, Vince and Neville.

They all nodded as the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were led off.

Severus was still in the hall enjoying a last cup of coffee before going down to the house meeting he always held for his newest snakes.

"You betrayed me, Severus! You know that the boy has to stay with his aunt and uncle …"

"That boy you're referring to is my son now and don't _you_ forget it!"

"He needs to be strong to defeat Voldemort. He can't do it if you're coddling him. Do you think James would have coddled him? No he would have been strong and made sure Harry was getting the training he needed to defeat Voldemort."

"And Lily would have made sure Potter got a hard clout along side of his head," Severus replied. "It's not for Harry or any other child to defeat Voldemort. _That_ is the responsibility of _adult_ witches and wizards! As for his aunt and uncle - do you know what Petunia and her human blimp of a husband were doing? They were making Harry do all the house work, yard work and they've had him cooking their meals! He got to eat the leftovers provided there were any leftovers that is. The slightest transgression of their rules got him locked in a cupboard for a week with no meals. You call that making him strong; I call it child abuse!" Severus was yelling at this point.

Minerva who had been quiet up until this point jumped in. "I told you they were the worst sort of Muggles I'd ever seen, but you wouldn't listen to me, you puffed up old popinjay! If Lily was here now and knew what you did to Harry you'd be heading for the Black Lake at top speed because your bum would be on fire! In fact …" Minerva waved her wand threateningly at Albus.

"Now, Minerva, let's not get carried away!" Albus said backing up with his hands held up.

"Oh! And Headmaster, I do need the key to the Potter vaults as I'm now Harry's father, Severus said. "Also you'll find your personal vaults 6000 Galleons short since you had no authority to sanction any payments to the Dursley for keeping Harry especially when they never used the money for Harry." He bowed slightly and smirked at Minerva. "If you'll excuse me? I do have a house meeting to conduct." He walked out of the Great Hall," his robes billowing out gracefully behind him. He chuckled wondering if he still might have the pleasure of seeing Dumbledore streaking towards the lake with his arse on fire.

***The Sorting Hat's Song is used courtesy of JK Rowling from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, page 117-118, Arthur A. Levine Book, 1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** For anybody who might be wondering, there's not going to be any romantic relationship between Harry and Hermione.

**Chapter 4**

Harry was taking his clothing out of his trunk and putting them away. His roommates Michael and Terry were busy doing the same. His other two roommates who introduced themselves as Simon Hurst and Sean Birkin had already finished unpacking and were reading their textbooks in preparation for their classes tomorrow. He heard a tapping on the window across from his bed and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed neatly on her perch. "Dad must have just sent you here, huh girl?" Harry asked stroking Hedwig's head. He suddenly noticed the note attached to her leg and took it off. It was, not surprisingly, from his dad.

_Harry,_

_I am very pleased you were sorted into Ravenclaw. I wasn't surprised either as your mum once told me that the Hat had given her the choice of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Sleep well and I will see you at breakfast tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry smiled, folded the note and placed it in the drawer of his bedside table. His dad was the best! He got ready for bed as he was surprisingly tired. It had been an exciting day meeting new people and making new friends. His roommates seemed really nice and while they were curious about him being _the_ Professor Snape's son, they didn't seem all that interested in Harry Potter, thankfully. He suspected the Gryffindors would have been bragging that he'd been sorted into_ their_ house. He wished his roommates a good night, got into bed and dosed his light.

The next morning Professor Flitwick led them down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus was waiting outside the doors having just escorted his snakes in. Filius nodded at Severus. "Professor, if you don't mind, may I speak to my son for a moment?"

"Not at all, Professor," Filius replied genially. He led the rest of the Ravenclaw first years into the Great Hall leaving Harry alone with his father. "Did you sleep well, Harry?" Severus asked.

"I slept good, dad. Ravenclaw Tower is so cool! Do you know that the entrance asks you a question and you have to answer it before it lets you in? Have you ever been up there?"

"No, but perhaps you could give me a tour some time."

"My roommates are really nice too. I mean they don't give a hoot about Harry Potter."

"I suspected the Ravenclaw's wouldn't care one way or the other that Harry Potter was sorted into their house so I was happy when you were sorted there."

"Thanks for the note you sent with Hedwig last night. Do you have time to talk with me today?

"Of course. Filius provided me with a copy of your schedule and Potions is your last class of the day so we can talk after that."

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you this afternoon in Potions,"

The Gryffindor first years were entering as Harry turned to leave. "Well, if isn't the snake traitor. Who would have thought Harry Potter would agree to be adopted by the Head Snake?" It was the same loud-mouthed red haired boy that had made the crack about Hermione last night. He was followed by two other Gryffindors Harry recognized as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Why don't you shove it up your arse, Weaselby?" Draco snapped coming to stand beside Harry.

"You shove it, Malfoy. Your father's You-Know-Who's right hand man."

Severus came out again. "Mr. Malfoy, return to your house table. Mr. Potter-Snape, please go sit down and Mr. Weasley, if I hear one more unpleasant remark I'll have plenty of cauldrons that will need scrubbing by the end of the day. That goes for you also Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas. Now all three of you find your house table and sit down."

"Git!" Weasley muttered as the three moved away.

"Shut up, Ron!" Finnigan ordered. "We have Potions with him tomorrow and he hates Gryffindor enough already. No point in giving him any reasons to take points."

Harry was midway through his breakfast and was talking with Michael, Terry, and Hermione when a shadow fell over his plate – three shadows to be exact and they were all dressed in Gryffindor robes and all had red hair. Two of them were identical right down to the last freckle.

"Hi, Harry!" One of the twins said. "I'm Fred Weasley; this is my brother, George and our older brother, Percy the Perfect Prefect." Percy frowned at Fred's joke, but didn't say anything. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves and let you know that were not all gits like our younger brother."

Harry smiled and shook all their hands, "I'm pleased to meet you and your brother is sort of a git."

"Well, don't worry if he gets out of line again, we'll just ask Percy to stomp on him," the other twin, George joked.

"If he doesn't behave I can take points," Percy announced proudly. "Prefects are allowed to take points."

"Better than that though Perce can owl mum about Ron and she'll send him a Howler – believe me, one thing you never want is a Howler from our mum!" Fred joked.

"We _know_, we've had plenty of them," George muttered.

"We'll let you get back to eating your breakfast," Percy said taking an arm of each twin and steering them back towards the Gryffindor table. Fred turned back and yelled, "See you around, Harry."

Harry waved at them. It was nice to know the entire Weasley family wasn't a bunch of gits like Ron.

He walked to his first class, Transfiguration with Hermione, Neville, Vince and Greg. Draco was headed to Charms with the Gryffindors and waved at him as they passed in the hallway.

"I've heard Professor McGonagall is really strict," Hermione whispered as they sat down in class

"I don't think she's as strict as my dad," Harry said.

"But he has to be strict because Potions is dangerous and people in the class could be injured if somebody's cauldron explodes."

Professor McGonagall came into the room just then and everybody immediately quieted down. She called roll first to make sure everybody who was supposed to be there was and hadn't gotten lost. She started off their lesson by giving them a basic definition of Transfiguration. "Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object by manipulating it molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done to most objects and as with most forms of magic it includes, but is not limited to Transfiguration spells." She quickly changed her desk into a pig and just as quickly changed it back into her desk as the class gasped in surprise. "You won't of course be able to do this particular transfiguration for many years yet, but it is an example of transfiguring one object into another and back again. Please turn to Page 10 of your textbook and read the first chapter. When you have finished, I'll pass out matches and you will attempt to turn them into needles."

Everybody settled down, opened their textbooks and begin to read the assigned chapter. After a half-hour, Professor McGonagall handed out the matches and instructed them on focusing their magic. "Learning how to focus your magic will make leaning spellcraft much easier."

Nobody had managed to turn their match into a needle by the end of class. Some were pointy and some were still plainly matches. Harry thought his match looked more pointy and slimmer, but it clearly wasn't a needle yet.

Their next class was double Herbology with Professor Sprout. Harry really liked the motherly looking Professor. She sorted them into teams of three. He was teamed up with Hannah and Greg while Neville was teamed up with Vince and Susan. Hermione was teamed up with Justin and Morag. They all worked amicably repotting Siamese Sipapodds under Professor Sprout direction. Harry knew Sipapodds were the main ingredient in nutrient potions because they were loaded with vitamins and minerals.

At lunch everybody talked about their classes and what their favorite one was. They would have Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Harry was really looking forward to double Potions after lunch.

"There goes the bookworms," Weasley sneered as they left the table to head to the dungeon. "You know what they say about Ravenclaw's, don't you?" He asked Thomas and Finnigan who were walking with him.

"No, what?" Seamus grinned.

"They say they have to look in a book to see how to wipe their bums after they take a dump!" Finnigan and he cracked up, laughing hysterically. Dean Thomas looked embarrassed as if he wanted to be anywhere else but with those two.

"You know what I heard about Gryffindors, Weasley?" Greg asked. "They're too stupid to know how to wipe their bums and have to ask somebody to do it for them."

Weasley's face turn bright red in anger and it looked for a minute as if he was going to fly at Greg and punch him, but the other boy's size gave him pause.

"I guess he's not as dumb as he seems," Vince said to Greg.

Harry already knew his dad would make a startling entrance into the Potion's classroom. Severus came in, slamming the door and standing, watching the students jump before he strode up to the front, his cloak billowing out behind him. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses …I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."***** He picked a roll of parchment and began calling out names. When everybody was accounted for, Severus began firing out questions.

"Miss Granger, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death," Hermione answered confidently.

"Good. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Mr. Crabbe, where would I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"Good. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

"Mr. Potter-Snape, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant, Professor. It also goes by the name aconite."

"Good. Another ten points to Ravenclaw."

Severus sorted them into teams of two. He put Neville with Harry, knowing the boy didn't have a lot of confidence. "This will be a permanent arrangement for the entire year." He waved his wand and brewing instruction appeared on the board. "This is a simple cure for boils. Do _not_ add the porcupine quills until you have taken your cauldron off the fire."

As the class brewed the _Boil Cure Potion_, Severus walked around the classroom peering into cauldrons and checking the students' progress. They all seem to be doing well and Severus congratulated himself on his decision to partner the houses.

"When you're finished, please decant your potion into a vial, put your name on the label, and bring it up to my desk."

After all the students had brought up their sample vials, Severus said, "Please spend the remaining time reading the next chapter. I want three feet of parchment on the uses of Siamese Sipapodds in potions, due on Friday. Please use specific examples in your essays."

When the second hour was up, Severus dismissed the class and called, "Mr. Potter-Snape, please stay behind if you would."

"I'll see you at dinner," Harry called to his friends.

"You and Mr. Longbottom did very well on your potion," Severus remarked as Harry followed him into their quarters. Severus called Blinky and requested tea and biscuits.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said. "I think Neville could be really good at stuff, but he doesn't have a lot of confidence I don't think."

"Not surprising," Severus replied as he poured the tea. "He's been raised by his paternal grandmother, Augusta and she is quite the stern matriarch. I think unfortunately she sees Neville as she wishes him to be and not as he really is, but its good you've become his friend."

"He's really nice and he knows a lot about Herbology. In that class he seems like a different person than he does in our other classes."

"Perhaps Professor Sprout can help him with that along with you and your other friends. I noticed the Weasley's talking to you at breakfast this morning."

"They wanted to let me know they weren't gits like their brother. Fred and George were really funny and Percy seemed a little …I don't know."

Pompous?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, but he's still nice."

"The older Weasley's are. They don't hold the same house prejudices as their younger brother seems to. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I had a dream the night before last …"

"A nightmare?"

"No, but it was weird. You were seeing me off on the Hogwarts Express, but it just looked like a regular train; it wasn't anything like the real one. You were standing waving at me as the train pulled out and mum was standing right beside you waving too. She had green eyes just like me and that's how I knew it must be her." Harry paused and looked confused. "I didn't see my real father. He wasn't there and I wondered why. Wouldn't he have come to see me off?"

"Do you know how I knew where to find you when I bought you your Hogwarts letter, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "How?"

"Your mum came to me in a dream and told me where to find you and even showed me a picture of the where you were."

"She did?"

"Yes, she told me your aunt and uncle weren't treating you right and they weren't going to let you come to Hogwarts. It's entirely possible that she would come to see you off to Hogwarts with me."

"Wow!" Harry said. "But what about my father."

"That I can't answer," Severus said. But why should the git show up to see his child off to Hogwarts? Until Lily and he were forced to go into hiding he barely had anything to do with Harry. Too busy trying to make a name catching dark wizards.

Harry frowned, but then smiled and said. "Well, you were there to see me off so that's what's important." He frowned again. "I had another question, Dad about something the Sorting Hat said to me."

"What did it say?"

"It said it wouldn't sort me into Slytherin because even though I had qualities that Slytherin values they weren't my own. What did it mean by that?"

"I think when Voldemort tried to kill you he unintentionally transferred some of his talents to you."

"What were his talents, Dad? I mean I don't want to turn into a dark wizard."

"You will not be - of that I am certain. Voldemort or Riddle as his name was when he was attending Hogwarts was a parselmouth …"

"What's that?"

"It means he can talk to snakes. He was descendant of Salazar Slytherin who also was a parselmouth."

"I can talk to snakes. I talked to a python at the zoo once; it said it had heard about, I think he called it a speaker, but never met one. I didn't know I was talking to it in its language I just thought I was talking normal."

"That's probably one of his talents he transferred to you, but its best not to mention it because it is considered a trait of dark wizards even though it is no different than being able to speak French."

"I used to talk to the garden snakes and tell them to leave the yard so Aunt Petunia wouldn't spray them with poison and kill them."

I think the Hat saw that you love to read, study, and learn new things and that's why it gave you the choice of Ravenclaw."

"I asked it to put me there for that reason," Harry agreed.

"You see if you those traits were really your own, you would have asked to be put in Slytherin."

"So in other words nothing's for sure except the choices we make."

"Yes," Severus nodded.

Harry got up, gave Severus a hug and a huge smile. "Thanks, Dad. I won't worry about it anymore." He picked up his book bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. "I've got study group tonight with Michael, Terry, Hermione, and Morag. Tell Draco we can get together this weekend sometime if he's free."

"I'll let him know."

"I'll see you at dinner, Dad. I'll remember my nutrient potion tonight."

"Don't worry if you forget it because I'll always remember it," Severus replied. True to his word Severus slipped a vial of the nutrient potion into his pocket before he went upstairs to dinner just in case Harry forgot it. As he passed Draco on his way to the head table, he stopped and passed Harry's message along.

Harry didn't forget his nutrient potion that evening. Severus smiled as he watched Harry pour it into his pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore looked disapproving. Severus was going to have Harry so spoiled he wouldn't care if the rest of the wizarding world was suffering under Voldemort. He had placed Harry with the Dursley's for a reason because he knew their mistreatment would toughen him, yet make him malleable enough to be influenced by anyone showing the slightest interest in him such as the Weasley's or himself.

Severus ignored the looks Dumbledore was sending him and kept his eye on his snakes and on Harry. The old barnacle could pout as much as he wanted to, but he still was not getting his mitts on Harry.

Minerva leaned over and whispered to Severus, "Albus seems rather upset with you."

"Only because I will not let him treat Harry like a sacrificial goat," Severus sneered, but then chuckled, "I was _so_ hoping to see him streaking out of here last night with his bony arse on fire!"

"He continues to try and manipulate Harry into something he's not, you may see exactly that!" Minerva hissed. "I believe he has plans for Harry regarding the stone."

"He will be sadly disappointed then because I plan to warn Harry about what is on the third floor and to stay away."

"That would be wise, Severus," she replied nodding. "Head him off at the pass as my father used to say."

Harry was talking to Hermione and Terry about the classes they'd had today when a large shadow loomed over him and he looked up to find his dad standing behind him. "Hi Dad," Harry greeted him.

Severus stooped down so he was eye-level with Harry. "After your last class tomorrow would you please stop by my office?"

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Good. Have a good night and I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Severus returned to the staff table under Dumbledore's watchful eyes. The other professors were gossiping about how pleasant Severus was to be around since he'd adopted Harry.

The next day's classes were as interesting to Harry as the previous days although potions was still his favorite. They had Double Charms with Professor Flitwick who told him that his mum was studying with him to be a Charms Mistress before she'd been forced to go into hiding.

Defense Against the Dark Arts might be interesting, but Quirrell definitely wasn't. He lecture was so disorganized that Harry could barely follow it and that ridiculous purple turban he wore that reeked of garlic made him give serious consideration to tossing his textbook at Quirrell's head and knocking it off. Harry didn't mind the garlic; he'd always liked cooking with garlic, but something made him suspect Quirrell never took the thing off or allowed the laundry elves to wash it!

After lunch they had History of Magic that was boring and most of the class almost fell asleep. Professor Binns lectured in a monotone voice and got pissy when anybody interrupted him to ask a question. Fortunately Greg enjoyed it and took a lot of notes.

They had a two hour Astronomy class concluding the afternoon. They learned about the stars, constellation, and planets in class and then tomorrow night at midnight they would be out on the Astronomy Tower trying to locate them through their telescopes. Professor Sinistra was nice, but no nonsense in her treatment of the class. Vince shown in this class and earned Hufflepuff twenty extra points.

Severus' NEWT class was just concluding as Harry arrived. He waited outside until the students had left and then went inside. "Hi, Dad! Harry called charging into the classroom. He raced over to Severus and gave him a tight hug.

Severus put his arms around Harry's shoulders and gave him a hug. "How were your classes today?"

"They were interesting except I don't think Professor Quirrell know much and he's trying to teach it and Professor Binns is boring, but I liked Charms.

"Professor Binns was boring when I was a student here. Quirrell may improve, but he has never been the same since he took that sabbatical to get some real experience."

"Why does he wear that turban? It always smells like garlic. I don't think he ever lets the laundry elves wash it either."

"He said an African Prince gave it to him in gratitude for ridding their village of a vampire and the garlic is because the vampire was very persistent and he was afraid it might follow him back to England," Severus snorted.

"Professor Flitwick told me mum was studying with him to be a Charms Mistress. Vince won a lot of points for Hufflepuff in Astronomy today."

"Yes, Lily was quite brilliant at Charms when she was at Hogwarts and Mr. Crabbe should be congratulated for working hard in Astronomy. Speaking of which, you'll need to sleep for a few hours after dinner tomorrow night in preparation for your practical lesson at midnight."

"I'll remember," Harry promised as he followed his dad into their quarters.

Severus asked Blinky to bring them tea and biscuits while Harry settled on the couch and Severus in his favorite recliner. Blinky returned with the tea and a plate of delectable smelling chocolate biscuits obviously freshly baked by the elves.

"Now, there is something I'd like to discuss with you Harry. Do you recall the third floor corridor the Headmaster mentioned at the welcoming feast?"

"The one he said was off limits to anybody who didn't want to die a horrible death? Everybody's talking about it and wondering what's up there. Some kids think it's a troll and others think it a banshee or a hag."

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew the students would be extremely curious about what was up there once you told them it was off limits. "It's actually a Cerberus and it is the first line of defense in protecting the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Cerberus? Sorcerer's Stone?"

"It's a huge three-headed dog and it can take you out in one bite. It guards a trapdoor in a third floor room. The Sorcerer's Stone was invented by Nicolas Flamel in the 16th century. When drunk it grants the drinker immortality."

"Wow! So that's what this Cerberus is protecting?"

"The Cerberus among other things. Below the trapdoor are other protections that are just as deadly as the Cerberus. I don't want you anywhere near there. Most of the professors objected to having the stone hidden inside Hogwarts, but the headmaster went ahead with it despite our objections. The door is only locked and a simple unlocking spell can open it; the door should be warded, but again the headmaster is against it."

"Warded?" Harry asked.

"It means having special spells cast on and around the door to keep anyone from getting through it. I am a certified Wardsmith and am able to do it. I received my warding certification shortly after I received my Potion's Mastery."

"Wow, Dad, you must be really smart!"

"I'm smart enough to know that stone is very dangerous and doesn't need to be hidden in a school full of children. Harry, if you hear anyone discussing trying to break into that room, please let me know. It won't be tattling because it means saving a life. Nobody can handle that Cerberus except Hagrid and that's only because it belongs to him and he's almost as big as it is," Severus stressed.

Harry frowned. "Actually, I did overhear Weasley telling Finnigan and Thomas that they should break in and find out what's there, but I think he was only bragging."

"Most likely you're right, but you might want to let Percy, Fred or George know. I suspect one Howler from Mrs. Weasley will stop him dead in his tracks. I do not wish even Mr. Weasley to be torn apart by a Cerberus."

"I'm glad you told me about this, Dad. I'm glad you trust me enough with the information."

"I do trust you, Harry, but please do not tell anyone what I have told you unless there is danger that somebody may be trying to get into the room and then you are to tell me or one of the other professors."

Harry gave his dad a hug. It gave him a warm feeling to know that he was trusted. "I'm going to go to the library and work on my homework before dinner."

"Okay. I will see you at dinner then."

After Harry left, Severus smiled. If Albus was planning on trying to involve Harry some way with the Sorcerer's Stone he was doomed to failure.

Quidditch tryouts for Slytherin and Ravenclaw were this weekend and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the next weekend. Flying lessons for the first years would start tomorrow with Madam Hooch. Severus had a free period during that time and plan to watch it out of sight. He just wanted to make sure that nobody tried to harm Harry while he was flying.

Severus had drawn the late patrol at eleven o'clock for the first night and last night. Both nights he had found Quirrell lurking about the third floor corridor. When questioned, Quirrell stammered that he was making sure nobody was trying to break into the room, but something about his demeanor sent up red flags for Severus.

The next morning before Harry's first flying class; Severus shrank his Nimbus, put it in his pocket and waited on a parapet overlooking the grounds where the flying lessons were held. It was too close to the Whomping Willow for his comfort and he just had an uneasy feeling. He remembered how Lily used to tease him about 'his uneasy feelings' and call it his radar. He had lived many years with an alcoholic father who had a hair-trigger temper so that may be when his 'radar' developed, but he also always listened when it was warning him about something.

He watched as the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's and lined up facing one another. He spotted Madam Hooch coming and watched as she strode between the students wishing them a good morning as she passed. She turned and stood at the head of the two lines with her hands on her hips and said, "Good morning, Class."

"Good morning, Madam Hooch," they answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Choose a broom! Come along, hurry up! Put your right hand over your broom and say up."

They did as she told them. Severus noticed Harry's broom almost jumped into his hand. She gave them their instructions."Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"****** Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Harry did as she instructed, but instead of rising just a few feet, his broom shot up into the air ten feet and took off, heading for the Whomping Willow. "Mr. Potter-Snape, come back here!" Madam Hooch shouted, jumping on her broom to go after him, but it threw her off.

Severus resized his Nimbus and kicked off, going after Harry's broom. He leaned forward slightly to increase his speed.

Madam Hooch understood without being told that something was wrong with the brooms and ordered all the children to drop them and move completely away from them.

Harry was pale and holding onto his broom for dear life. He couldn't seem to do anything with it, turn it around or slow it down. It was like it had a mind of its own. He could hear his year mates and classmates yelling and screaming below. He suddenly saw his dad on his Nimbus flying beside him. "Dad! I can't get it to stop or slow down and I'm heading right for that huge tree!"

"Harry, do exactly as I say, all right? Lean sideways towards me," Severus ordered. He flew as close to Harry's broom as he could, steadying his broom with one had while he reached out for him. Harry used his father's arm as leverage and was able to pull himself over onto Severus' broom. Severus put his arm around Harry, turned his broom around in a wide circle heading away from the Whomping Willow. Harry's broom went flying into the tree and was smashed by it into a million pieces.

Severus was heading down to land when he caught sight of the purple turban. What in the hell was Quirrell doing here when he was supposed to be in class? Severus pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" Quirrell slumped to the ground. If he was wrong he would apologize, but it was better to be safe than sorry especially after catching Quirrell in the third floor corridor two nights in a row. He knew that the headmaster, Filius, whose responsibility it was to place the safety charms on the school brooms, and the Defense professor were the only ones who were able to take the safety charms off the brooms. Even Madam Hooch couldn't. If someone were intending to kill Harry they would need to take the safety charms off all of the brooms because they wouldn't know which broom he might choose.

He landed, helped Harry off of his broom and made sure he was all right before sending a Patronus to Dumbledore and another to Madam Pomfrey. "Wait here," he said and ran over to Quirrell. Just as he approached him he saw something that could only be described as a black mist rise up out of Quirrell's unconscious body and flee.

Madam Pomfrey followed by Dumbledore came running out and stopped suddenly when they saw Severus bent over Quirrell. "What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I'll explain inside. Professor Quirrell needs to taken to the Infirmary," Severus said to Madam Pomfrey. "Professor Flitwick will need to recast the safety charms on all the school brooms. Somebody has taken them off." He held out his arm to Harry who ran over to him. "Go on to your next class and I will see you at lunch."

Harry gave him a tight hug. "Thanks for saving me, Dad."

"That's what fathers are for, Harry," Severus replied. He watched as Harry and his year mates and his friends went back inside the castle.

Madam Hooch strode over and began berating Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I've told you for years that the school brooms need to be locked up securely and now look what has happened! If all the children had kicked off at the same time as Harry, we'd probably have dead children because neither I nor Severus would have been able to save all of them!"

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Please come to my office after lunch, Madam Hooch and we'll discuss the incident then."

She stormed over to where the brooms lay strewn about and gathered them up with a wave of her wand.

Severus and Dumbledore walked back inside. "I don't understand what you were doing there, Severus."

"I have a free period and I wanted to see my son's first broom flight. It's a good thing I was there because his broom took off, speeding wildly and would have crashed into the Whomping Willow most likely killing him, had I not been there. Rolanda mounted her broom to try and help him, but it threw her off."

"What happened to Quirinus?"

"I stunned him. He is supposed to be teaching class yet he's skulking about where the first years are having their first flying lesson. The last two nights I've caught him lurking in the third floor corridor when he wasn't scheduled to patrol."

"Are you suggesting he's tried to harm Harry or steal the stone?"

"Both! That's not all. When I went over to check him after I stunned him I saw this black misty, smoky substance rise up out of his unconscious body and flee," Severus explained as they walked down the hall towards the Infirmary. When they were in arm's length of the door, they suddenly heard Madam Pomfrey scream and rushed inside; Severus ahead of Albus.

Madam Pomfrey had Professor Quirrell lying on his stomach and had taken off his turban and what Albus and Severus saw stunned them. There, on the back of Quirrell's head, was what looked like the sagging remains of what might have been another face.

*****Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, pages 136-137, Arthur Levine Books, 1997.

******Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, pages 146-147. Arthur Levine Books, 1997.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Any previous disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 5**

"It's Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "The face is his."

"How do you know?" Severus asked skeptically.

"He came to apply for the Defense position in 1956 and even then I could see that the constant use of dark magic had altered his appearance drastically."

"I saw his spirit flee Quirrell's body, but we don't know how much damage he did to his body while he inhabited it."

Madam Pomfrey came over while they were talking. "Do you think Quirinus will recover, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

Well, my scan detected no damage to his body or to his brain, but I expect he will not to be able to remember anything past the point where You-Know-Who took possession of him.

"He must have traveled to Albania because that's where Voldemort fled after his body was destroyed," Dumbledore remarked.

"I'm assuming he was going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone and use it to make himself a new body," Severus said.

"Professor Quirrell can thank Severus for stunning him; Headmaster otherwise he would have died when You-Know-Who left his body." Poppy stated emphatically.

"Please keep me posted on Quirinus' progress, Poppy," Dumbledore requested. He and Severus left the hospital. "By the way, Severus I received an owl from Sirius and Remus. They've heard rumors about you adopting Harry."

_'Heard rumors my arse, you old barnacle. You told them to cause trouble.'_ Severus thought. "I don't see it's any of their concern, Headmaster."

"Well, Sirius _is_ the boy's godfather," Dumbledore stressed.

"Yes, a godfather who dumped Harry on Hagrid after Potter and Lily were killed and ran off after Pettigrew. Good thing he couldn't find him or else he'd have been playing with the Dementor's. In ten years he never once bothered to check on Harry while he lived with the Dursley's and unlike me, he knew he was Harry' godfather."

"They're very concerned you might not be treating Harry right as you hated James. They wish to visit him and verify it for themselves."

"I'll talk with Harry this weekend and let you know what we've decided, but if Harry does decide he wants to see them, they're going to floo _here_ to see him," Severus said. He strode away his teaching robe billowing out behind him.

He was extremely angry with Dumbledore. Severus would bet all the gold in his vaults that he was the one that let it slip 'accidently' to Black and Lupin where Harry was. At lunch he strode over to the Ravenclaw table and knelt down next to Harry. "Would you please come to our quarters after your last class today, Harry? There's something we need to talk about."

"Sure, Dad," Harry said nodding.

"How are you feeling? Any side effects from your wild broom ride?"

"No. I haven't noticed anything, Dad."

"Good, but if you do notice anything, let your professor know and go see Madam Pomfrey right away. She'll summon me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. I'll see you later then," Severus replied getting up and walking back to the staff table. He sat down next to Minerva. "You may get your chance to set the headmaster's bum on fire after all, Minerva," Severus whispered with a grin.

"What's Albus done now?" She asked with a groan.

"He's attempting to force Harry into a relationship with his godfather, Black."

"I'd love to set his bum on fire right along with Albus'! He and James are the reason Lily's dead and Harry is without his mum. Even a troll knows you never choose a family member or a best friend as a Secret Keeper because those would be the first ones suspected and then to turn around and choose Pettigrew!" Minerva shook her head. "If James were here I'd set his bum on fire too!"

Severus was a little shocked at Minerva's vehemence, but then Lily had almost been like a daughter to her. She wouldn't have to set Potter's bum on fire; Lily would have done it already.

"Are you going to allow Harry to meet Sirius?"

"If he wants to, yes. I told Albus though that they need to come here. I am not going to send Harry to them. I don't mind Lupin so much. He at least shows occasional common sense and he has been known to try and reign in Black." In spite of being tricked by Black into going down to find a fully transformed werewolf, Severus hadn't held it against Lupin. He knew when he was fully transformed he wasn't acting of his own accord. "But I don't trust Black at all."

Harry arrived just as Severus NEWT Potion's class was leaving. He waited until all the students had left the room before going in. "Hi Dad. What's up?"

"Let go to our quarters and I will tell you," Severus replied. Once inside their quarters, Severus asked Blinky to bring them tea and snacks and once they were settled with their tea, Severus said. "When a wizarding child is born their parents choose a godfather and godmother for them who would become their guardian should anything happen to the parents."

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"In your case your parents each chose different sets of godparents. Lily chose Alice Longbottom who was Neville's mum …"

"Was she killed by Voldemort too?"

"No, she and Neville's dad were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters and that's why Neville is being raised by his grandmother, but don't let Neville know that you know about it. Allow him to tell you if he wants to."

"Okay, Dad."

"As I was saying Lily chose Neville's mum and me to be your godparent while your father chose Sirius Black and Mary MacDonald."

"How come mum and my dad chose different?"

"Well, your dad and I weren't friends like your mum and I were. Sirius was your dad's best mate so that's why he chose him. He wants to meet you and another person who was a good friend of both your mum and dad's, Remus Lupin."

"I guess they must have known me when I was a baby, huh?" Harry said, sipping his tea.

"Yes, I would imagine."

"If Sirius was my godfather, how come he never tried to visit me while I was at the Dursley's?"

"That I can't answer, Harry. You'll have to ask him that."

"I will. When are they coming?

"I think Saturday morning will be good time."

"Okay, but there's something else I wanted to ask you, Dad."

"Go ahead."

"Well, you said my mum and dad were killed on Halloween and I've never been to their graves so I was wondering if we could visit them on Halloween."

"I think that could be arranged without a problem," Severus replied. He didn't mention that he had been to visit Lily's grave every Halloween since she died. "Now there's one more thing I wanted to mention and that's about your flying class. It won't be held again until Professor Flitwick is able to put all the safety charms on the brooms again. I believe Madam Hooch is going to keep them locked up in a cupboard in her office from now on."

"That's good to know. What happened to Professor Quirrell?"

"It seems he's was possessed by whatever was left of Voldemort after his body was destroyed when his killing curse rebounded. He's alive, but I doubt he'll be able to return to teaching so you'll probably have a new defense professor."

Wow! Did he take the safety charms off the brooms because he was trying to kill me again?"

"I'm sure that was the reason."

"Where did he go after he left Professor Quirrell?"

"I don't know. Possibly back to Albania where he was lurking around until he encountered Professor Quirrell."

"So, unless he can find another person to possess, we probably don't have to worry about him then?"

"Not in the immediate future, but I don't know about later on. Anyway if he does return you needn't worry about fighting him. As I said before that's the job of adult wizards."

"Okay, Dad. I've got to get going. I'm meeting Draco and the rest of my friends to study in the library."

"I will see you at dinner than, Harry," Severus said as Harry gave him a hug. He watched as Harry left and shook his head. It was amazing how much his life had changed in just a short time. He sighed. There was no longer any point in putting it off. He flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, what brings you to my office? Care for a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster. I want to let you know that Harry has agreed to let the mutt visit him on Saturday and also Remus, but they must floo into your office and you bring them down to my quarters."

"Fine, Severus. I'll let Sirius and Remus know of your decision."

Severus left the office his cloak billowing behind him. He definitely was not looking forward to Saturday.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Flying class was temporarily replaced by a free period. Harry and his friends decided to study out by the lake since it was such a nice day and it would be getting colder soon.

"I noticed Dean Thomas kept looking over at us when we were studying in the library last night," Hermione remarked. "He's looked sort of sad. I think he'd like to be friends with us, but he probably thinks we don't like him because of Weasley and Finnigan."

"He seems kind of quiet and I think he keeps to himself a lot," Neville remarked.

"Well, the next time you notice him looking why don't you invite him to come over?" Harry said. "I don't think he agrees with the crap Weasley and Finnigan do."

"I will," Hermione decided.

"Weaselby and Finnigan are the worst arses in the entire school," Draco stated.

"But I like Percy, Fred and George so the whole family isn't like Ron," Harry pointed out.

"They seem okay," Greg agreed. "And it does look as if they aren't above pranking him along with everybody else."

"Yeah, they're all-opportunity pranksters. They don't just prank one house or just the same people all the time – everybody gets pranked by them; even the professors," Vince added.

Harry was helping Neville with Potions; Vince was helping Hermione with Astronomy, Hermione was helping Draco with Charms, Draco was helping Greg with Herbology, and Greg was helping everybody with History of Magic.

Severus asked Filius if it was all right if Harry stayed with him Friday night. He explained about Sirius and Remus coming to visit on Saturday. Filius of course, knew of the bad history between Severus and Sirius having been a professor when they were both students. He had interfered on more than one occasion when James and Sirius were bullying Severus and given them detention. He gave his consent for Harry to spend the night with Severus.

Friday night was fun for Harry. After dinner they played Wizard's Chess in front of a fire; his dad was teaching him how to play. They popped corn and toasted marshmallows and drank pumpkin juice. Severus was dressed in jeans, trainers and a wool V-neck sweater as it was chilly in the dungeon. Harry was dressed in a jumper, jeans and trainers. They played Exploding Snap and Severus showed Harry how to play Gobstones, but after several times of the stones squirting a smelly liquid at him he decided to put off learning the game. He did find out the interesting fact that Severus' mum was captain of the Gobstones team during her seventh year and they had won a tournament competing with other magical schools. He also found out she had won many potion awards as had his dad. Harry told him about Hermione's observations about Dean Thomas.

"Miss Granger does have good instincts about people," Severus replied.

"Yes and he's never taken part in any of Weasley's or Finnegan's antics. In fact, he always looks like he wants to be anywhere else but with them."

"Well, I think it would be beneficial for him if you and your friends were to offer him your friendship."

"I did tell Hermione that we should invite him over the next time she saw he was looking over at us."

"It's always good to have friends in other houses and I'm glad to see you have friends in all three houses and possibly a fourth house."

"I wish they didn't have that stupid rule about having to sit at your house tables though," Harry complained. "Because we'd like to be able to sit together."

"There's no actual rule, Harry. It's just that nobody's ever had the courage to do it."

"Maybe, it's time for a change, Dad."

"Possibly," Severus agreed. He was proud that Harry was willing to attempt something new.

They had just finished washing, drying, and putting away the breakfast dishes the next morning when the floo sounded. "Severus, may we come through?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes, go ahead," Severus replied. '_I'm not looking forward to this at all_,' he thought. He stood aside of the fireplace with his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Dumbledore stepped out of the green flames followed by two other men. One was tall with dark, curly black hair and grey eyes and wore expensive clothing; the other was shorter, thinner with light brown hair that already showed streaks of grey and amber colored eyes. His clothes appeared to be rather shabby looking.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your godfather and your father's best friend, Sirius Black," Dumbledore said. "And this is Remus Lupin; your father's other good friend. You will be seeing a lot of Remus as he has accepted my offer to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since Professor Quirrell will be unable to return."

"Merlin's arse, but you look just like James!" Sirius exclaimed. "I was afraid Snivellus would have you covered in grease by now!" He gave a bark of laughter.

Remus frowned and said, "Sirius …"

"I'll just leave you to get acquainted with your godfather, Harry," Dumbledore said as he stepped back into the floo and disappeared.

"I'll be in my lab, if you need me," Severus said. "You may also call Blinky."

"Just don't blow us all up while you're playing in your chemistry lab, Sniv!" Sirius said and then gave another bark of laughter.

Severus ignored him and went into his lab and shut the door and leaned against it. "Merlin almighty! He felt like he had gone back to his fifth year when Potter and Black had been at their worst.

Harry frowned at Sirius. Why was he being so nasty to his dad?

"Isn't he the spitting image of Prongs, Moony?" Sirius said. "Me and your dad were best mates from first year on. We were the best in Transfiguration and Defense. We were the kings of pranksters and the best looking and most popular kids in school. We ruled the school and everybody, all the professors and other students, loved and envied us."

"Sirius, I think your usual hyperbole is a bit overwhelming for Harry," Remus said. "Why don't we sit down and you can start from the beginning and Harry can ask any questions he might have."

Harry liked Remus immediately, but Sirius reminded him too much of Ron Weasley and his loud voice and his arrogant attitude grated on his nerves like a squeaky hinge.

"Yeah, you're right, Moony," Sirius agreed flopping down in one of Severus leather recliners and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Hmm …guess Snivvy must've cleaned all the grease off his furniture because I didn't slide out of the chair." He looked around him. "Pretty posh place for somebody who didn't have two Knuts to rub together."

"Dad inherited his grandfather's estate; he has twenty-five vaults and a mansion called Witches Moon in northern England," Harry snapped. He wished this meeting was over and Sirius would get out.

"Whatever, kid. Okay, like I said your dad and me met on the Hogwarts Express first year. That's also when we met your mum and Snivellus. I think Prongs was crazy about your mum the first time he saw her, but Snivvy was always in the way. He was a weird kid, wore patched, hand-me-down clothes that didn't fit, had greasy hair even back then and his nose was so big you could hardly see the rest of his face!" Sirius gave another bark of laughter.

"He wasn't that bad, Sirius," Remus objected. "He was poor, and his clothes weren't always in the best shape, but they were always clean."

"Yeah, too bad his parents never taught him basic hygiene. Anyway, Prongs and me made a splash right from the first day and then when your dad made the Gryffindor house team as a Chaser – there was no stopping us! I'll bet you're a Quidditch fanatic just like your dad," Sirius said beaming.

"I've never been to a Quidditch game, but I guess I'll go to the first match in November."

"You guess?" Sirius mocked him. "James was crazy about Quidditch and couldn't wait until the first match to watch the slimy snakes get their arses booted by Gryffindor!"

"Was my father good at Potions or Herbology?" Harry asked.

"We didn't need any of that crap. Potions and Herbology are for unpopular, antisocial gits like Snivellus. He was always hiding behind his cauldron."

"He's the youngest Potion Master _ever_ in Wizarding Britain!" Harry said hotly. "That's really an honor."

"So what? Your dad was an Auror and so am I. We're an elite part of Magical Law Enforcement. We specialize in catching dark wizards. I'd sure like to arrest Malfoy and throw his blond arse to the Dementor's!"

"Sirius has been doing all the talking, Harry," Remus cut in. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions for us."

"I have just have one for Sirius," Harry said. "If you're my godfather, how come you never came to visit me or check on me at the Dursley's?"

Sirius cocked his head and looked at Harry. "Because kid, Albus said you were doing fine and after you blew You-Know-Who to bits, there were still a lot of Death Eaters we had to round up."

"So you believed whatever Professor Dumbledore told you and didn't bother to check for yourself? Well, guess what? I wasn't doing fine! The Dursley's made me live in a cupboard under the stairs, they had me doing all the cooking, cleaning, and yard work; they weren't intending to let me come to Hogwarts. We were living in a house on a rock off the North Sea where my uncle had hid us to avoid the owls who were bringing my Hogwarts letters. It was cold and miserable. My cousin was sleeping on the couch under a nice warm blanket and I was sleeping on the floor under a thin blanket with holes in it. The only clothes I ever got were his old ones and he's fat. When dad delivered my letter he spotted what was going on right away and took me away them and I've been living with him ever since. He takes good care of me and he rescued me off a runaway broom earlier this week! So you can just take your attitude about him and …" Harry's voice had gotten progressively louder attracting Severus' attention. He came out of his lab and walked into the living room. "What is going on?"

"Go back and play with your chemistry set, Snivellus," Sirius growled. "This is between Harry and me."

Harry ran over to Severus. "Can you tell him to leave?" Harry asked pointing at Sirius.

"I think you'd best leave now. You've managed to upset Harry and I will not permit that."

Remus muttered an apology, grabbed Sirius' arm, and marched him over to the floo. "I'll see you in class, Harry." They both disappeared into the green flames.

"What happened, Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"Sirius started in insulting you, calling you nasty names and bragging how smart and popular he and my father were and how they supposedly ruled the school and all the professors loved them and everybody else was envied them. I just about got sick." Harry said. "Was my father like him too?"

Severus sighed. "Come over here, Harry and I'll try to explain."

Harry sat down next to his dad on the couch. "Your father was like Sirius. He's the one who started calling me Snivellus. Your mum and me had been friends since we were nine and lived four blocks from each other although I lived in a considerably poorer part of town than your mum. I think your father was always uncomfortable with our friendship even after your mum started dating him, but the difference is that your father eventually grew up." '_Sure, but not enough to ever say he was sorry for all the misery he put you through_,' said a little voice inside his head. "Sirius never has."

"I could tell. He sounded like Ron Weasley."

"If you don't want to see him again, that's fine. You don't have to."

"I didn't like him, Dad and I don't want to see him again," Harry replied putting his head against Severus' chest.

Severus put his arm around Harry and pulled him close. "I'll inform the headmaster that you don't want to see him and I'll let Professor Flitwick know not to let him in if he turns up at Ravenclaw Tower."

Harry grinned. "He'd never get in anyway. He couldn't answer the questions."

"Probably true," Severus laughed. "Do you want to eat lunch upstairs or down here?"

"Down here because Sirius is probably still in the castle."

"We could go to McDonald's if you'd like?" Severus offered.

"Thanks, Dad, but I just feel like staying down here if that's okay? I know how much you like Quarter Pounders."

"Well, I think I can make the sacrifice just this once," Severus joked, but inside he was seething! How dare Black upset Harry and ruin his day? If he was going to hanging around the castle he hoped Minerva _would_ set Black's bum on fire. He wouldn't mind seeing Albus _and _Black running down to the lake at top speed with their bums on fire.

"Well, they do have a lot of calories, Dad and you don't want to lose your figure," Harry teased.

Severus started tickling Harry in revenge until he was squirming and giggling helplessly. "I'll have you know, Mr. Potter-Snape that I only weigh a few pounds more than when I graduated from here!"

"A few pounds is how many pounds, Dad?" Harry teased.

Severus chuckled, got up, and pulled Harry to his feet. "Come along. How does bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches sound for lunch? I picked the tomatoes and lettuce fresh this morning."

"Sounds great, Dad. Can I help you?"

"If you could make the toast that would help me out." Severus answered. He got out a cast iron skillet, put it on the burner and lit a fire under it and soon the smell of sizzling bacon filled the kitchen. While the bacon fried, Severus sliced a tomato. Harry buttered the toast and put fresh lettuce on two of the slices while his dad fixed a salad each of them. "You sure can do that fast," he remarked as he watched Severus prepare the salads.

"It comes from years of chopping and dicing potion ingredients," Severus answered. "Although when we were in potions together, your mum usually did the chopping and I did the stirring."

"Then you and mum were partners like me and Neville?"

"All seven years," Severus answered as he placed slices of bacon on the toast and topped them with a slice of tomato.

They took their food to the small table in the kitchen and sat down. Harry took a bit out of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed. "This is the best!" He exclaimed. "Not just the sandwich, but spending time with you, Dad.

"Well, I'm certainly enjoying it," Severus said.

"You know I did ask Sirius why he never checked on me or visited me while I was at the Dursley's," Harry said with a frown.

"What was his answer?" Severus asked.

"He said Professor Dumbledore told him I was fine and they had a lot of Death Eaters to catch after You-Know-Who was gone. Why does everybody believe everything he says and they don't bother to check for themselves?"

Severus sighed and put down his half-eaten sandwich. "Professor Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and people look up to him, admire him, and respect him greatly. Unfortunately this also tends to make people believe he's infallible so they do not question his decisions."

"Infallible?" Harry stumbled a bit over the word.

"It means people tend to think he's flawless – he doesn't ever make mistakes and I'm not excusing Black _who_ did know he was your godfather. I don't understand either why he never found the time to even pay you even one visit in eleven years as the majority of the dark wizards had been rounded up and put in Azkaban within a couple of years of Voldemort's being gone."

"I think he just forgot about me and forgot my father had appointed him my godfather. He seemed to only talk about what he and my father did at Hogwarts. What did they do after they graduated and my father married mum other than being Aurors?"

Severus shrugged. "That I can't tell you, Harry because I didn't associate with them; only with your mum. Perhaps you could ask Remus."

"Maybe I will, Dad." Harry said.

That night after they had prepared and eaten dinner together, there was a knock on the door and the identity charm Severus had on his door spelled out _Remus Lupin_.

Severus opened the door and allowed Remus to come in. He stood inside looking rather ill-at-ease. Severus had always thought without Potter and Black hanging around Remus constantly; he and Remus might have become good friend.

"Hi, Professor Lupin," Harry called from the kitchen. He had convinced his dad to allow him to brew their tea the Muggle way rather than using magic. He thought it tasted better brewed normally than with magic. He put the teapot, cups and saucers on a large tray with a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies that Blinky had brought earlier. "Dad, could you carry this in? It's too big for me."

"Have a seat, Remus while I go help Harry," Severus said.

Remus sat down on one end of the soft blue couch opposite the fireplace. Severus carried in the tray with the tea and cookies and set it down on the coffee table in front of Remus. "Would you like to do the honors, Harry since you brewed it?"

"Sure, Dad," Harry answered. He carefully poured the hot tea into the three cups, and passed one cup to his dad, the second one to Remus and took the third one and then passed around the plate of cookies. Harry added a slice of lemon to his as did Remus. Severus drank his without anything else.

"You know, I'd forgotten how well the elves cook until I had dinner in the Great Hall tonight. It was delicious," Remus remarked.

"Are you all settled into your quarters?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I've gotten most of my books unpacked and arranged in the bookcases." Remus replied. Like Severus he was a complete bibliophile. "Why I came here tonight is to apologize to you and Harry, Severus for Sirius' behavior. I know he upset Harry terribly and I feel very badly about whole thing."

"Was my dad really that arrogant, stuck-up, and a bully?"

"I'm afraid so; when James was fifteen he thought and acted as if he was Merlin's gift to the world."

"What made him change?" Harry asked.

"Well, your mum for starters. Lily wouldn't put up with any crap from him. Secondly, he got out into the real world and found out he wasn't the center of the universe. For instance, he got into the Auror Academy and people didn't give a Galleon that he was James Potter, son of Charles and Mavis Potter nor did any professor there favor him and let him get away with the crap he'd pulled at Hogwarts. They expected him to study and perform the same way as everyone else in the Academy."

"What did my father do when he was home?"

"Well," Remus' eyebrows knitted in thought. "He was a Quidditch fanatic; the Wimbourne Wasps were his and Sirius' favorite Quidditch team and they used to go to all their games. James really enjoyed flying and practicing new defense tactics with Sirius."

"Didn't he spend any time with mum or me?"

"Well, all the Death Eater activity kept the Aurors very busy. Lily would bring you here with her when she was studying under Filius for her Charms Mastery. Madam Pomfrey would usually watch you at that time, but when the three of you went into hiding James had more time to spend with you."

Severus' eyes narrowed, but Remus didn't see it. He knew from Lily's letters to him that James sulked and complained because he couldn't leave the house or have Sirius over as frequently as he had been before, refused to help with anything around the house, and rarely paid any attention to Harry. Lily had complained it was like having two children instead of one.

Harry frowned also. He suspected Remus wasn't telling him the whole truth about his father because he sounded like every inch the git Sirius had presented him as. He's supposed everyone was going to skirt around the issue of how he really was since he was considered a hero.

"Well, thanks for the information, Professor," Harry said. "I'm glad you're going to be teaching defense the rest of the year."

Remus put his teacup down carefully and got up. "I'll see you in class on Tuesday then, Harry."

"Okay."

When Remus had left, Harry slumped down on the couch and crossed his arms, a mutinous expression on his face. "Why won't anybody tell me the truth about my father? I could tell Professor Lupin was kind of hedging things."

"Harry," Severus sat down behind him on the couch. "The truth is we're all trying to protect you and maybe, that isn't the best thing to do. I still have all the letters your mum sent me. Would you like to read them?"

Harry's face lit up. "Yes, please, Dad. I promise I'll be really careful with them and I won't let them come to any harm."

"I know. I'll go and get them," Severus replied with a smile. If Harry was going to find out James' faults; it was better if he found out from Lily. He took a bundle of letters tied with a green ribbon out of the wooden box he kept on the top shelf of his closet and returned to the living room.

Harry's hands trembled slightly as he took the letters from Severus. He had never been allowed to ask his aunt anything about his parents so he knew virtually nothing about them, but now he was reading letters that his mum wrote in her own hand.

While Harry was reading Lily's letters, Severus poured himself a cup of tea and settled back in his favorite recliner to read his copy of the _Potion Master's Quarterly_ which he'd just received by owl post today. He heard Harry giggle a few times over something Lily had written. "She wrote a lot about me, didn't she, Dad?" Harry asked putting down the letter he'd been reading.

"Yes, she wrote me about every one of your milestones, large or small," Severus joked.

"But she complains a lot about my father that he doesn't help her with the household chores and he doesn't pay attention to me."

Severus sighed and said, "Your father was an only child. Your grandparents had pretty much given up on ever having a child when your grandmother found out she was pregnant. When your father was born he was the center of their universe and love and attention were lavished on him. Your grandparents were very wealthy and probably had anywhere from thirty to forty house elves so your father never had to lift a finger to do anything around Potter Manor."

"Not even straighten up his room?"

"He didn't need to; the elves were happy to do it for him. He continued to act the same way with his wife even though they had no house elves while they in hiding. I think while James grew up in some respects that Black didn't; he never grew up enough to be a proper father."

"I guess it doesn't matter to me, Dad because mum had more than enough love for me and so do you so I don't care if my father didn't."

"We don't know what the future might have bought had Voldemort been defeated before that night, Harry. Perhaps given more time your father could have grown to appreciate what an exceptional son he had."

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said giving him a hug. He carefully put the folded pieces of parchment back into the envelopes, tied them back together with the ribbon and gave them to Severus. "Thanks for letting me read these."

"You are more than welcome, Harry. It's getting late. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll come in and tuck you in?"

"Okay, Dad," Harry said getting up and heading down the hallway to his room.

Severus sent the teapot, cups and saucers back to the kitchen, washed them, and put them away with a wave of his wand. He did the same with straightening up the living room and then took Lily's letters into his bedroom and put them back in the wooden box. He stepped back and stared at it, a kernel of an idea forming in his head for a Christmas gift for Harry. He went down the hall to Harry's room and knocked on the door and then opened it. Harry was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "Mum was really great, wasn't she?"

Severus smiled and tucked the covers in around him. "She was a very exceptional person," Severus agreed. "Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well." Severus kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay, Dad. You sleep well too."

Severus noxed the lights and went back to his own room. He put the wooden box back up on his closet shelf, got undressed and went to bed. Before falling asleep he made a mental note to himself to check on the status of Potter Manor with the goblin in charge of the Potter inheritance the next time they were in Gringotts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **_Two reviewers have suggested having Lily come back and I can't decide so I put a poll on my profile to let my readers decide it for me. Please go and vote on the poll if you wish. I will appreciate your input._

**Chapter 6**

The next morning after having breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry returned to Ravenclaw Tower. He was planning to meet his friends in the library to revise for a test they were having in Transfiguration the next day.

Severus decided to go and confront Dumbledore. He gave the gargoyle the password _Licorice Wand_ and it jumped aside. He stepped on the bottom step of the spiral staircase, rode to the top and got off in front of the headmaster's office. He knocked on the cherry wood door and heard Dumbledore call, "Come in, Severus."

Severus came in his robe billowing out behind him. "Headmaster, I don't want Black seeing Harry again or even attempting to see him. He upset him greatly yesterday and I _will not_ permit that."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What did Sirius do? I can't imagine he would do or say anything that would upset Harry."

"He was insulting towards me and it really upset Harry and he acted like he expected Harry to be a miniature of his father and I think he was disappointed that he isn't. Harry was yelling at him when I came out of my lab and asked me to make him leave."

Dumbledore's eyes hardened. "What did you tell Harry about Sirius before he arrived?"

"I told him he was a friend of his father's who wanted to meet him. I wanted Harry to make up his own mind about the mutt and I must say Black did an admirable job, as the Muggles say, of shooting himself in the foot. Bragging about how popular and smart he and Potter were in school and bragging about being the so-called kings of the pranksters etc., etc., etc."

"If Sirius wants to continue to see Harry I won't forbid. It is his right as his godfather."

"And it's my right as Harry's father to protect him and I'll set Black's arse on fire if he bothers Harry and if I don't Minerva will!" Severus warned. He swept out of the office.

He went back to his quarters slamming shut the portrait door behind him loudly. How dare that old barnacle try to use Harry for whatever nefarious purpose he had in mind! He took a deep breath and decided to go into his laboratory and brew for awhile. Brewing always calmed him down and allowed him to forget his anger. He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm telling you Lily I may be joining you sooner than I think! That's old fart's going to be the death of me yet!"

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Harry and his friends were studying in the library when Hermione nudged Harry and nodded over to the table across from them where Dean Thomas was sitting alone. Harry pushed back his chair, got up and walked over to Dean's table and held out his hand, "Hi Dean, I'm Harry Snape and I wondered if you liked to join us over at our table. We're studying for our test in Transfiguration tomorrow. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"I'd like that, Harry and thank you for asking me," He put his books and papers back into his bag and followed Harry.

Draco stacked his books up so there was room for Dean to work next to him. Dean sat down. "I'm really sorry about the way Weasley behaves around you. Seamus isn't so bad when he's not around Weasley. We're dorm mates with him and he's always telling us all how Gryffindor's the best house ever and we're lucky to be in it because the Hat only sorts the best into Gryffindor."

"It must have been having a blank moment when it sorted him," Harry laughed.

"Would anybody mind if I brought Millie Bulstrode with me to our next study session? She's kind of shy and kind of an outcast because Pansy rules the roost of the first year girls and she doesn't like Millie." Draco asked.

"No, bring her along, Draco," Hermione replied. "It would be nice for me to have another girl to talk to."

"Okay, I'll ask her when I see her in our common room."

They all studied quietly until it was time to go to lunch. Dean walked in with them, but seemed reluctant to go over to the Gryffindor table.

Seeing Dean's expression, Harry said, "Why don't we all sit at our table for lunch."

"Is that allowed?" Greg asked.

"I thought we had to sit at our house tables," Neville said. "Not that I mind. We have a lot of great kids in Hufflepuff like Cedric Diggory. He's a third year and really nice."

"Yeah, the best," Vince agreed. "He's been helping me study."

"I asked my dad and he said there was no actual rule against it; it's just that nobody's ever done it and I said maybe it was about time somebody did."

"Sounds like a good idea. You know what? I think invite Millie to come and sit with us," Draco said. He walked over to the Slytherin table and bent down and spoke to a dark-haired girl. She nodded, got up, and followed Draco over the Ravenclaw table. She was bigger than most of the first year girls in her house and her robes rather looked like she'd been in a windstorm.

Severus watching from up at the high table and smiled as he watched Harry lead his friends, including Dean Thomas, over to the Ravenclaw table and smiled again as he saw Draco invite Miss Bulstrode to sit with them. He was proud of both of them for their leadership abilities. He frowned as his eyes fell on Pansy Parkinson. He was going to have to have another conversation with her about her continued bullying of Miss Bulstrode. That was one thing he never tolerated in his house.

"I see Albus doesn't approve of Harry's actions," Minerva murmured. "He's frowning.

Severus glanced over to Dumbledore and saw he was indeed frowning. "Isn't he the one that always preaching unity among the houses? Then again, he does very little in practicing what he's preaching."

Remus was sitting on the other side of Severus talking with Pomona. Severus made a mental note to check on the Wolfsbane Potion that he had started to brew immediately after Dumbledore had said Remus was going to be the new Defense professor.

Once dinner was through and the students had been dismissed, Severus called, "Mr. Potter-Snape and Mr. Malfoy, a moment of your time please."

Draco and Harry stopped and waited for Severus. He put an arm around both of them and said softly, "I just want to let you know that I'm very proud of both of you. Harry, I'm proud of you and Draco for accepting Mr. Thomas into your group of friends and Harry for deciding to break tradition and all sit together. Draco, I'm proud of you for seeing that Miss Bulstrode needed support and inviting her to be part of your group of friends."

"Dad, we're going to be studying in the library until curfew in case you need me or Draco for anything."

"Thank you for letting me know, Harry. If I don't see you, sleep well and I will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning," Severus replied giving Harry a hug. "Draco, I'll see you at curfew."

"Parkinson's a snobby bully," Draco told Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall. "She thinks she's the queen of Slytherin House!"

"I'm sure dad will talk to her about it if he hasn't already," Harry said. "Dad _hates_ bullies."

The next morning Harry and his friends met for breakfast and decided to eat at the Hufflepuff table.

Pansy Parkinson walked into the Great Hall with a mutinous expression on her face with Severus following her.

Harry nudged Draco and nodded in Pansy's direction. Draco turned around in his seat to look at her and grinned. "It looks like Uncle Severus had a talk with her."

Pansy stormed over to the Hufflepuff table and stood in front of Millie. "Professor Snape says I owe you an apology for how I've been treating you so I apologize."

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. That wasn't what he'd meant, but he supposed that was the best he would get from the brat.

"Thank you, Pansy and I accept you're apology," Millie replied gravely.

Pansy nodded, stamped back over the Slytherin table and sat down.

Ron and Seamus walked in and Ron stopped short when he saw Dean sitting at the Hufflepuff table. They had seen him sitting at the Ravenclaw table last night and wondered why he was sitting with Potter and his friends.

Ron marched over and stood at the end of the table where Harry and his friends were seated. "Hey Thomas, how come you're sitting with this bunch of losers with a loser house?" He demanded.

"They're not losers, Ron. They're my friends," Dean answered quietly.

Vince rose from his seat, fists clenched. "And our house doesn't have any losers, Weasley."

Ron laughed. "Likely story, Crabbe. Everybody knows you get sorted into the 'Puffs when no other house wants you."

Professor Sprout had come up behind Ron and cleared her throat and said loudly, "Mr. Weasley."

Ron jumped about a foot at the sound of her voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with me for attempting to start trouble."

"Another ten points from Gryffindor and another a week of detention with me also for attempting to start trouble, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall added. "Now go and sit down. That goes for you too, Mr. Finnigan."

Minerva and Pomona smiled at the children as they went back to the head table. Severus walked up and sat down beside Minerva. "More trouble with Weasley?"

"I can't for the life of me figure out why that child's being such a brat," Minerva said with a shake of her head. "I expect he probably feels overshadowed by all those brothers he has and wants to people to notice him, but he'd definitely doing it in the wrong way."

"I would say your assumptions are probably correct, Minerva."

Once they were done with breakfast Harry and his friends started for their class. Dean looked longingly at his friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry frowned. He wished they could all be in the same class

"Don't worry about Dean. I'll look after him," Draco said. "Uncle Severus paired him with Theo Nott in Potions and he's a good guy." He nodded at a tall, thin boy with light brown hair who was just leaving the Great Hall. "He's quiet and studious like Dean is."

"Who did Weasley get paired with?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "Pansy. He'll never hear the end of it if he goofs up.

Harry grinned too. "Do you suppose my dad did that one on purpose?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Draco replied. "He paired Millie with Parvati Patil so they should work together okay." He waved at Harry and then cut off for the Charms corridor yelling, "Hey Dean, wait up!"

Harry and the rest of his friends headed for Transfiguration. Harry was pleased that he finally managed to turn his match into a needle.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Albus sat in his office sucking on a lemon drop as he thought about the 'Harry Potter Situation'. Nothing was going the way he had planned and all because Severus had decided to interfere! Ron Weasley was not playing his part either. He was supposed to be Harry's not too bright, faithful sidekick and confident not become his worst enemy! Perhaps he should owl Molly? One Howler from his mum might set him on the right track again, but no …alas it would probably make him hate Harry even more. Harry wasn't supposed to be friends with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle who despite being sorted into Hufflepuff were still Slytherins through and through. The main problem of course was Severus – there was no way he was getting to Harry with Severus blocking his every attempt. He tried letting Sirius know what was going on, but tact and diplomacy had never been Sirius' strong suite so he blew his only chance of getting to know Harry. Remus, despite his quiet ways, he suspected, knew what he was up to and would be another block in his way. Maybe he should joke about the Marauders more at the monthly staff meetings and praise them for their ingenuity in their pranks. That would certainly embarrass Severus and make him mad as he was the victim of most of their pranks in which James Potter was the lead tormentor. Perhaps it would be enough to turn him against Harry.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years had a free period after lunch. Hermione decided they should all study in the Ravenclaw common room. Harry answered the question the eagle posed correctly, the entrance swung open and they went inside. The common room was decorated with silk hangings in the house colors of blue and bronze and a midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars. The room was wide, circular, and very airy, with a domed ceiling painted with stars, and walls with graceful arched windows that provide a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. There were bookcases, tables, and chairs. Opposite the entrance was another door leading to the dormitories. Beside this door was a platform on which a life-size statue in white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem stood.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Vince exclaimed looking around him.

"Come over here and see the view," Gregg said motioning to Vince from the window.

Vince went over to the window and stood by Gregg. "Merlin's beard! You can see a lot of stuff from up here!"

"Yeah, you should see it at night when you can see some of the lights from Hogsmeade," Harry said.

As they settled into the comfortable furniture around the common room and opened their books, Dean asked, "So what house table are we sitting at tomorrow?"

"We can sit at Slytherin tomorrow and then sit at Gryffindor the day after tomorrow," Draco suggested. "Although Weasley will probably choke on his pumpkin juice when he sees us sit down."

"And you can bet he'll have something nasty to say," Hermione added."

"Probably," Harry agreed. "But maybe Percy will take points or Fred and George will prank him if he does."

"I was wondering," Dean began. Everybody stopped talking and looked at him. "If I could invite Theo to study with us. He's my partner in Potions and he's really smart, but I don't think he has many friends in Slytherin." He looked at Draco for confirmation.

Draco shook his head. "He doesn't. He's kind of a loner; he_ is_ smart and prefers to study rather than jack around like his roommate Blaise Zabini."

"It sounds as if he'd fit right in. Go ahead and invite him, Dean," Harry said.

"Thanks, I will."

When they sat down at the Hufflepuff table that evening, Dean walked over to the Slytherin table and invited Theo to sit with them. Theo smiled, nodded and got up following him to the Hufflepuff table where they sat down. Dean introduced Theo to the ones who didn't already know him.

The next morning they all sat at the Gryffindor table and as predicted Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, spraying it everywhere and Seamus had to pound on his back for several seconds before he could take a deep breath. "Wha …What are they doing sitting at our table," Ron demanded; his face red.

"There's no rule, Ron that says they can't," Percy informed him.

"Did ickle Ronnie choke on his pumpkin juice," George said.

"Does ickle Ronnie want a lolly and a lullaby?" Fred asked.

"Shut up!" Ron snarled at his brothers. He got up and stormed away from the table.

"Pay no attention to our younger brother," Fred advised. "He's a git."

"And he's close to getting a Howler from Mum," Percy muttered.

As September melted into October and the weather began getting colder, the kids continues their practice of sitting at a different table everyday and studying in each other's common rooms even Gryffindor. Percy hovering about insured there would be no problems from Ron.

Monday morning went fast and by lunchtime everyone was hungry as they sat down at the Slytherin table. Harry took a fried egg sandwich and a tuna with mayonnaise sandwich off the platter in front of him along with some crips, pickle slices, and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Everybody was talking about what they had learned in their classes that day. Harry was proud of the fact that he had finally turned his matchstick into an actual needle. Draco was talking about how he had been able to levitate his feather in Charms.

Double Potion's was interesting that day as Severus was having them brew the _Forgetfulness Potion_. "This potion is very effective so please do not take a sip of your potion," he warned as he waved his wand at the blackboard and the instructions appeared. "You may begin."

Neville went up to the student cupboard to get the ingredients while Harry lit a fire under their cauldrons. When Neville came back, both he and Harry began to chop or dice the ingredients and carefully add them to the cauldrons following the directions on the blackboard.

Severus was very pleased with the quality of the potions he was getting in this class unlike his class with the Gryffindors and his own house. The only successful ones in there were Dean and Theo, Draco and his partner, a boy named Monty Quailroods, and Miss Bulstrode and her partner, Parvati Patil.

"You've all done very well with your assigned potions today," Severus announced after checking the final vial at the end of the period. "Please read the next chapter and write a three-foot essay on the properties and uses of the Chinese Moonglow plant."

Harry waved at his dad as he left the room and then continued on to his next class.

Severus noticed that Mr. Nott was coming out of his shell and Miss Bulstrode had lost weight due to her imitating Miss Granger's healthy eating habits. He had been thinking about his promise to take Harry to visit Lily's and Potter's grave. He wanted to do it while it was still light because he didn't want to risk running into any Death Eaters who had escaped going to Azkaban.

Severus got up Tuesday morning with a sigh as he recalled it was the first day of the month and that meant he had to spend two hours in a staff meeting listening to the old coot rambling on about his favorite new candy. He sighed again and tried to recall anything useful that had ever been accomplished at any meeting since he'd joined the staff ten years ago. The staff meetings were always held from 3 to 5 in Dumbledore's office. Severus waylaid Minerva at breakfast. "I think since there's no danger of the stone being stolen anymore, we should petition the headmaster to place it back in Nicolas' vault at Gringotts and have Hagrid take his infernal dog back."

Minerva nodded and said, "I'll talk to the others and see if I can get a consensus."

"Good." Severus said and then walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Harry and his friends were sitting today. He bent down next to Harry and said, "I have a staff meeting from three until five today so if you need me I will be in our quarters after five."

"Okay, Dad. I'll probably be in the library after classes."

After his last NEWT's class which he really enjoyed he made his way to the Gargoyle and gave it the password, _Licorice Wand_ and then rode the revolving staircase up to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and then went inside seeing that he was the last to arrive and quickly took a seat between Minerva and Filius. There were platters of sandwiches, fruit and of course, sweets and teapots on the table. Everybody helped themselves to the food and tea, waiting for Dumbledore to start the meeting.

"I want to say something about this recent trend I've noticed of students sitting at tables other than there house tables …"

"I think it's a good idea, Albus," Minerva interrupted. "It's a excellent way for the students to get to know people from other houses and make friends with them."

"Yes," Filius agreed. "I'm thinking about issuing invitations to the other houses to visit Ravenclaw Tower.

"An excellent idea, Filius," Severus agreed. "I'm thinking about doing the same."

"I concur," Pomona said.

"As do I," Minerva said. "Also Albus, we've all decided since You-Know-Who has fled, there's no longer any reason to keep the Sorcerer's Stone here. You can put it back in Nicolas' vault,"

"And Hagrid can take his dog back," Severus added.

Dumbledore looked stunned for a moment. He had completely lost control of the staff meeting. "I'll certainly take it under advisement, Minerva."

"An excellent idea, Severus," Professor Sinistra said "I've twice caught Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan in the third-floor corridor and turned them over to Minerva for detention."

"They'll soon be surpassing the record for the most detentions in first year," Minerva remarked.

"That record being held by Potter and Black," Filius said. "Although I don't believe Mr. Weasley can surpass those two."

Albus turned to Remus chuckling. "I was thinking about some of the pranks James pulled when he was here. Do you recall when he turned the entire table of Slytherins' hair bright pink? I never laughed so hard in my life! I must say Lucius Malfoy looked delightful with pink hair and Severus, it quite lightened up your visage too."

Remus looked very uncomfortable and glanced at Severus uneasily. "I can't say I do, Albus."

"But certainly you remember the time James cast that clever spell on …now who was that? It made them roar like a lion all day."

"I don't remember, Albus as it was several years ago," Remus hedged.

"Oh! I recall now!" Albus laughed cheerfully. "It was you, wasn't it, Severus?"

"What is your point, Headmaster?" Severus growled.

"Point? I have none, but you must forgive an old man's reminiscing." He started chuckling again. "James was such a delightful prankster! He even topped me at my best. I recall the time he cast the spell on the Slytherin table so when you all stood up, your trousers uniformly fell down. He would never tell me how he did that one!"

"Could we get back to reason why we're here, Headmaster? I do have other things to do besides listening to you reminiscing," Pomona complained.

"Of course, Pomona, of course," Dumbledore replied agreeably. He discussed mid-term tests that were given just before the Christmas holidays and then veered off into another story about James Potter's brilliance at pranking and relating another one of James' successful ones on Severus.

In the middle of the meeting, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Sybill Trelawney, looking as bizarre as ever, wandered in and announced. "The Inner Eye urged me to come down. It let me know somebody has been questioning my prophecy about Harry Potter." She fixed Severus with a nasty look.

"He's Harry Potter-Snape, Sybill or did your inner eyes forget to inform you of that?" Severus inquired.

"Do sit down and have some lunch, Sybill," Minerva said impatiently with a roll of her eyes. Divination was such an imprecise subject and why Albus would fall head over heels at this one rambling twaddle was more than she understood.

Severus was furious with Dumbledore by the time he left the meeting. What kind of fool did the headmaster think he was? He knew exactly what he was trying to do and the old barnacle wouldn't succeed!

He decided he was going to eat dinner in his quarters. If he went upstairs, Dumbledore would definitely end up streaking down to the lake with his bum on fire! He prepared himself a light meal and read the evening **_Prophet_** while he ate. He cleaned up and then started on the pile of homework sitting on his desk. He was making good progress on them when he was interrupted by the door to his quarters opening and Harry coming in. "Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus said looking up.

"I didn't see you at dinner and I was worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I had a bit of a headache after the staff meeting and I decided I wanted a short period of quiet."

"Is your headache gone now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Severus got up from behind his desk. "Come over here and sit down. I wanted to talk with you about our visit to your parent's gravesite."

"We're still going, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I'd like to go after your last class when it's still light outside. I am worried about the possibility of Death Eaters lurking about if we go after its dark."

"That's okay with me, Dad."

"Good. Are you going to the Halloween feast?"

Harry made a face. "I don't know. On one hand I've heard the older kids talking about how much fun it is, but on the other hand I'm thinking it's the day my parents were murdered by You-Know-Who and I shouldn't be celebrating that."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Harry, I don't believe your parents' would want you to spend the day mourning them. They'd want you to remember them, yes, but they'd want you to have fun and enjoy the day too."

"You don't think people would think I didn't care or didn't feel bad about my parents if I attend the Halloween feast?"

"There's always going to be small-minded people, but anybody who thinks that; well, it says much more about them than it does you."

"Thanks, Dad. I guess I will attend the feast then," Harry said giving Severus a hug.

"So, how was your first Defense class with Professor Lupin?"

"It was great, Dad! He's so much better than Professor Quirrell was," Harry replied. "He taught us the _Knockback Jinx_ today. He said even though it's a simple, basic spell; it can be really effective because the other person will probably be expecting you to use a more complex spell."

"He's right and I'm glad he mentioned that fact because it could save your life someday."

"That's what he said that a simple spell like _Expelliarmus_ could make a difference."

"But you don't want to get in the habit of using the same spell all the time either. It's best to vary them so your enemy doesn't know what to expect from you."

"That makes sense, Dad," Harry agreed. He got up. "I'd better be getting back to Ravenclaw. I promised Greg I'd help him with Transfiguration. I just really wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I am, but thank you for checking on me, Harry," Severus said with a smile.

"Okay, Dad. Have a good night and I'll see you at breakfast. We're sitting at the Gryffindor table tomorrow."

"You have a good night too, Harry," Severus replied.

When he was getting ready for bed Severus glanced at the picture of Lily on his nightstand and said, "You should be very proud of your son, Lily. I believe he shows great potential and will go far in whatever career he chooses."

On Halloween morning everyone woke to the smells of cinnamon, nutmeg, baking pumpkin pies and pumpkin bread. The third years had gone on their first Hogsmeade visit the previous weekend and were still talking about all the cool stores and about having their first Butterbeers. There was a lot of excitement and talk about the feast to be held later in the afternoon.

Severus was glad his schedule was light on Thursday. Other than the first, second, and third year Slytherins and Gryffindors, he only had his NEWT class. He enjoyed those the most because the students actually wanted to be in class and he didn't have to be constantly circling the room to make sure the students weren't trying to undermine each other's potions as in his younger Gryffindor-Slytherin classes. He would be finished by the time Harry was done in his last class and they would be leaving immediately for the Godric's Hollow cemetery.

Harry was looking forward to visiting his parents' final resting spot. He had always longed to see it, but his aunt refused to take him, saying she wasn't going to waste her time visiting the graves of a couple of alcoholics who were dead due to their own carelessness and stupidity.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was windy, rainy and cold. Harry dressed in a warm coat, his Ravenclaw scarf, a stocking cap and gloves. Severus had changed into Muggle clothing, wearing black jeans, a green jumper and dragon-hide boots and a knee-length black coat and black leather gloves. He wore his Slytherin scarf around his neck. They walked outside and through the gates. Severus held out his arm. "Take hold of my arm, Harry. I'm going to apparate us. It won't be pleasant, but it is the fastest way to get to Godric's Hollow."

"Okay," Harry said grabbing hold of his dad's arm.

Severus turned on his heel and suddenly Harry felt as if he was being forced through an incredibly tight tube. They landed in front of the gates of the cemetery. Harry stumbled a bit when they landed, but managed to prevent himself from falling down.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Severus asked anxiously. "If you're feeling nauseous I've brought an anti-nausea potion with me."

"I'm find, Dad, but that was weird!"

"Yes, it is, but you get used to it after you've been doing it for as long as I have."

Since he'd been to the Potter gravesite many times and knew the shortest route there, it only took a few minutes before they were standing in front of their headstone.

Harry stared at the headstone. "Dad, what does that inscription mean? The Last Enemy to be Defeated is Death?"

"I think if refers to the Christian idea of the Resurrection and an Afterlife, Harry. Many Muggles feel that since they'll be resurrected and see their love ones again that defeats death. Death would only win if there were no resurrection or afterlife."

"That makes sense. Was mum religious?"

"Well, I recall she attended Church of England services as a child and for some time after she went to Hogwarts." Severus took his wand and with an elegant movement of his wrist, created a beautiful wreath of deep purple lilacs and gently maneuvered it down on the grave. "Lilacs were your mum's favorite flower."

"Yes, they were, Sev and I appreciate you coming every year, but I really appreciate you bringing Harry with you this year."

Harry's eyes widened. "Mum?"

Severus eyes were even wider than Harry's. "Lily?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** _Okay the poll is now closed and the Ayes have it so Lily will return. Alethea27 _

**Chapter 7**

"Yes, Harry and Sev; it's really me," Lily answered with a smile.

"Mum, you don't look like a ghost. I can't see through you like I can the ghosts at Hogwarts."

"That's because this is the one night when the Veil's the thinnest so it takes less energy to come through it," Lily explained.

Severus watched as Lily floated over to Harry and engulfed him in a ghostly embrace. "You've taken such good care of Harry, Sev. I've been watching you since you've had Harry."

"Dad's great, Mum. He adopted me and he makes sure I eat enough and get enough sleep and he helps me with my homework when I need help."

"Which isn't very often," Severus said smiling.

"But most importantly dad loves me. I was just a waste of space to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley."

Lily's expression darkened for a moment. "I never meant you to go to my wretched sister and her family. You were supposed to go to Sev or Alice."

"Lily, why are you here tonight?" Severus asked. "I've been here for the last nine years and you've never appeared before."

"I know you have, Sev," Lily replied. "And I've enjoyed every one of your visits, but I came tonight because I've been offered a chance to return."

"Mum, are you going to do it?" Harry asked. "You could live with Dad and me in our quarters at Hogwarts."

"Hold on, Harry," Severus cautioned. "Your mum wouldn't be allowed to live in our quarters, but I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be able to find her other quarters within the castle."

"Is my father coming back too?" Harry asked. He hoped not. He didn't want to have to deal with both him and Sirius.

"I don't know, Harry if he was offered a chance to return."

"When will you come back, Mum?"

"I can only return at the hour of my death which was at midnight ten years ago."

"Will we need to return here or to the house here?" Severus asked while making a mental list of all the things he would need to bring.

"Neither. I will be able to come to your quarters at Hogwarts, but for now I've got to leave to prepare for my return."

"We will be waiting for you, Lily," Severus assured her.

"Bye, Mum," Harry called. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Harry," Lily's fading voice called back.

Before Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts he knelt in front of Harry and said, "Harry, we need to keep this just between ourselves for now. I'd rather not have Professor Dumbledore find out."

"Because he'll try and use mum like he does me. I won't tell anybody," Harry promised. "But I can't wait for midnight!"

"I think if he attempts to use your mum, he'll end up with a boot in his arse," Severus said smiling. He was excited as Harry. He had been given a second chance with Lily and this time he wasn't going to let it slip away as he did the first time.

When they got back from the cemetery Severus immediately went to his lab to get the potions he would need when Lily returned.

"What are you doing, Dad?"

"I need to have the proper potions right at hand when Lily returns."

"What kind of potions?"

"I would imagine returning from the Veil is hard on your magical core so I'll need the Elixir of Power and a Strengthening Solution. Those two are always given together. I always keep a few vials of both on hand as does Madam Pomfrey. It's rare that a student needs them, but it has happened on occasion."

"What can I do to help, Dad?"

"In the chest at the end of my bed is a heavy blanket. Can you please get it for me, Harry?"

"Sure!" Harry went into his father's room, opened the chest and took out the blanket. He returned with it to the living room.

"Thank you, Harry," he said placing the blanket over the back of the couch. "Why don't we go upstairs for the feast? I expect we have a lot to celebrate tonight. Now remember, eat something nutritious and not just sweets."

Harry grinned and said, "For sure, Dad!"

When they got to the Great Hall Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table where they were sitting that day. The first years were excited about their first Halloween feast and the third years were excited about their first trip to Hogsmeade.

Fred and George were talking animatedly about what they'd seen on their first visit and planning what they would do on their next visit. They talked mostly about Zonko's Joke Shop that was obviously their favorite place, but also described Honeydukes in a way that left the first and second years drooling and about the Shrieking Shack that was described as being the most haunted place in Wizarding Britain.

"The Three Broomsticks is worth visiting just for Madam Rosmerta's grilled cheese sandwiches and a flagon of Butterbeer," Percy contributed.

"And Madam Rosmerta isn't hard on the eyes either," Lee Jordan who was best friend to Fred and George, added.

"You're very quiet tonight, Harry," Millie observed.

"Well, dad took me to visit my parent's grave. It's the first time I'd ever been to visit them; my aunt and uncle would never take me."

"I'm sorry. I forgot you lost your parents on this night," she murmured. "My parents are probably wearing black and mourning the death of You-Know-Who."

"Thank, Millie and it's okay because I don't guess anybody ever told you," Harry said.

"If it's any consolation, Millie; my parents are probably doing the same as yours," Theo said then asked, "What about yours, Draco."

Draco shrugged. "Probably, but I try not to think about it too much."

"Are you coming back to Ravenclaw Tower tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm going to stay with dad tonight. He and my mum were best friends and I don't want him to be alone tonight and I don't want to be alone either," Harry replied.

"Aww …is the Git-Who-Lived going to start blubbering over his mummy croaking tonight?" Weasley mocked him.

Vince who was sitting near Ron took a big spoonful of mashed potatoes, pulled the spoon back and let it go, hitting Ron directly in his face and wiping the sneering expression off of it. Greg followed suit with the baked squash.

"Great shot, you guys," Fred complimented and followed with a spoonful of peas while George fired off a spoonful of corn and Lee a spoonful of carrots. Neville shot off a final spoonful of stuffing at Ron. "Now you have a complete meal," he joked.

Ron got up in a rage and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Weaselby! Aren't you going to have dessert too?" Draco yelled after him.

Percy sat eating and chatting with Hermione while pretending not to notice what was going on at the table.

Professor McGonagall also pretended not to notice what was going on at her house table either. Mr. Weasley had been acting like a bully towards Mr. Potter-Snape ever since the first day and she thought a little 'peer pressure' might help him adjust his attitude.

"Mr. Weasley doesn't seem to be very popular with his housemates tonight, does he?" Severus commented mildly.

The main meal vanished and every kind of sweet imaginable appeared. All the first year's eyes widened noticeably. Every table contained a bowl of lemon drops including the head table.

After the feast was finished and the students dismissed, Harry and Draco walked down to the dungeon together. Harry cast the _Muffliato_ spell that his father had shown him around Draco and him and then said, "I'm sorry, you have to hear bad comments about your parents when you know they aren't what everybody thinks they are."

Draco shrugged. "I'm used to it, Harry. I've been hearing them since I was a little kid, but I know what my dad really is so it doesn't bother me that much."

"I hear dad referred to as the greasy bat of the dungeon all the time and it hurts even though I know what he's really like."

"It does hurt some," Draco admitted. "But of course I have to put on my junior death eater's mask for the likes of Parkinson and Zabini and pretend I'm thrilled."

They split up at Severus quarters; Draco continuing to the entrance to Slytherin House. Harry gave the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and he heard a click and the portrait swung open. Harry stepped inside to find Severus toying with a strange wand he'd never seen before. Seeing Harry's expression, he said, "This wand was your mother's. I went to the house the next day after your parents had been removed. Dumbledore had already sent you to live with your aunt and uncle. I went inside and upstairs to the nursery where Lily had died and I found her wand under your cot. I've kept it ever since intending to give it to you when you started Hogwarts, but with all that happened in the beginning it slipped my mind."

"Well, you can give it back to mum now," Harry said. "Draco said once if a witch or wizard dies and they aren't buried with their wand or left it to somebody, the Ministry destroys it."

"That's true. I believe your father was buried with his, but I think the Ministry just assumed your mum's had been destroyed when the roof caved in."

"Well, I'm glad they didn't destroy mum's wand. What's her wand made of?"

"It's made of willow. It's a feminine wood which harnesses the power of moon and water. It has a Griffin claw core for casting powerful defensive spells, charms or hexes. We got our wands at the same time and I remember what Mr. Ollivander said."

What's your wand, Dad?" Harry asked. "I remember Mr. Ollivander saying something about it when we first came into his shop, but I was so excited about getting my own wand that I didn't pay much attention."

"Mine is ebony which is a powerful wood used for the defense, reversal, and dispelling of dark magic. The core is a serpent's scale which is excellent for somebody who wants to brew potions," Severus smiled reminiscently. "I remember Mr. Ollivander telling me I would do great things in potions and I have."

Harry yawned and Severus noticed and suggested, "Why don't you lay down and try to sleep for a few hours? I will wake you when it's gets close to midnight," he promised.

"Okay, Dad." Harry went into bedroom and lay down. He doubted he would be able to sleep. All the times in his cupboard when he listened to his aunt and uncle praising Dudley, hugging him and making sure everything was perfect for him; he had often pictured it happening with his own mum and dad. Severus came into check on Harry a half-hour later and found him fast asleep. He got a blanket out of the chest at the bottom of Harry's bed and covered him with it. Even though he was still dressed it got cold in the dungeon at night. He went back to the living room and went back to searching through the books in his bookcases seeing if he could find something about what happens when someone returns from behind the Veil, but found nothing. Probably the only ones who would know for sure were the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries and of course, they could not reveal anything. Severus went into his kitchen and passed the time making chicken broth in case Lily needed nourishment upon her return. By the time it was done, it was 11:30 and he went to wake Harry. "Harry?" He called shaking him gently.

Harry woke up as soon as his dad called his name. He felt groggy and was surprised to find he had actually fallen asleep. "What time is it, Dad?"

"It's 11:30," Severus answered.

"Wow! I slept over two hours? I didn't think I'd be able to fall asleep at all."

"You did indeed," his father answered as they walked into the living room. They sat down both watching the clock that seemed to move with agonizing slowness and then just as both hands reached midnight the room suddenly began to shake violently. Severus quickly got up and pulled Harry up with him and put his arms around him to protect him. "What's happening, Dad?" Harry yelled.

"I don't know, Harry," Severus answered holding tightly to Harry.

Just as suddenly as it started the room stopped shaking, but a large vortex appeared whirling madly and casting a light so bright that Severus and Harry couldn't stand to look at it. When the spinning stopped and the light died, Harry saw his mum. She looked at the point of collapsing. Severus moved swiftly and caught her before her body hit the floor. He easily scooped her up and laid her on the couch. "Harry, get me a vial of the Elixir of Power and a vial of Strengthening Solution out of the drawer there, please," he asked pointing at the long table that sat back to back with the couch.

Harry opened the drawer and found the six vials labeled with his dad's spidery handwriting. He gave two of them to Severus who spelled them into Lily's system and then covered her with the heavy blanket he'd brought from his bedroom earlier. He cast a diagnostic charm over her and in a few seconds a piece of parchment appeared beside him. Severus took it and looked it over. He had taken two years of additional training after receiving his potions mastery and was a certified Medi-Wizard.

"How's mum?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Her vital sign are a bit low, but I'm assuming that's to be expected. Her magical core is hovering around the dangerous level, but the Elixir of Power and Strengthening Solution should bring that up shortly."

Harry down on the couch beside Lily and took hold of her hand. "Mum's really pretty isn't she, Dad?"

"Yes," Severus agreed softly. "Even when she was your age; she was beautiful."

Something in his dad's tone made Harry look up at him and seeing his expression made him wonder if his dad's feelings for his mum were different than he was admitting to.

"Harry, will it be alright if I leave for a few minutes? I need to check on my house and make sure there was no damage and it didn't wake anyone up."

"Sure, Dad."

Severus was back in a few minutes. "Whatever we experienced in here apparently was not experienced anywhere else in the dungeon. Everything's quiet."

Harry yawned and looked at his mum again. "When will she wake up?"

"I expect sometime tomorrow possibly," Severus answered_. _"Why don't you get ready for bed?" With a wave of his wand he widened the couch so there would be room enough for Harry to sleep on it. "You can sleep here by your mother."

Harry went into his bedroom and changed into his pajamas and slippers and grabbed his robe. He gladly lay down beside his mum. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. How many kids were fortunate enough to get back a lost parent? He quickly fell asleep being very tired after all the day's excitement.

Severus stretched out in his favorite leather recliner. He dozed lightly waking up every couple of hours to check on Lily's condition. He gave her another vial of the Elixir of Power and Strengthening Solution at 4:00, did a diagnostic on her magical core and was pleased to find it was almost completely restored. He decided he would give her the last two vials at eight just to be on the safe side and made a mental note to brew more of both. When he woke at 6:00, he found Lily had turned over on her side and had her arm wrapped around Harry. He would need to wake Harry at 7:00 to get ready for breakfast. Since the first years only had a half-day of classes on Fridays Harry could get some sleep in the afternoon if he was still tired. He was thankful he didn't have that many classes either as he'd only gotten about four hours of sleep. He stayed awake, watching Lily and Harry until 7:00. He got up and gently shook Harry awake saying, "Time to get up, Harry."

Harry woke up and sat up and looked at Lily. "It wasn't a dream, Dad. Mum did really come back."

Yes, she did, Harry."

"Is mum doing better?"

"Yes, her magical core is almost back to normal, but I'm going to administer the last vials of the Elixir of Power and the Strengthening solution at in about an hour just to be on the safe side."

Harry got up, but seemed reluctant to leave his mother which was perfectly understandable given his history.

"She'll still be here when you come back," Severus said softly.

Harry looked up at Severus. How did his dad always know what he was thinking? "But who's going to look after mum while we're gone today?"

"I think I may have the solution to that," Severus said. "You go and get ready for school."

"Okay," Harry nodded and went into his bedroom.

Severus grabbed some floo powder out of the china cauldron on the mantle, knelt down in front of the fireplace and threw it down, stuck his head into the green flames and said clearly, "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire."

Lucius got up from his desk in his study, came over to his fireplace and knelt down. "Severus, why are you calling so early? Is Draco alright?" He asked suddenly alarmed.

"Draco is fine," Severus assured him. "Is Cissa up yet? I liked to talk to both of you."

"Yes, she's in the drawing room giving the elves their instructions for the day. I'll go and get her," Lucius said getting up.

He was back in a few moments with Narcissa. "What is it, Severus?"

"Can you both step through? It will be easier if I show you rather than explain it."

"Of course," Lucius replied, nodding.

Severus stepped back so they could come through. When they stepped out of the fireplace, Severus bade them to follow him around the couch. Narcissa gasped as she saw Lily and dropped to the floor beside the couch. "Is it really Lily?" She asked taking hold of her hand.

"Yes," Severus replied. He explained to them about the visit Harry and he had made to the cemetery yesterday, Lily's appearance and her announcement and what followed. "I would have sworn the entire castle would have felt the shaking."

"What about Potter?" Lucius asked. "Do you know whether or not he returned from behind the Veil too?"

"No idea," Severus replied.

"What if he has?"

"I deal with it if and when I have to, but I'm not going to worry about it until then."

"I would advise you to get Lily's identity established as soon as she's well enough. It should be fairly easy to do. She was an Auror before Harry was born so her magical signature will be registered with the Ministry," Lucius advised. He was a sharp and savvy businessman and had tripled the wealth of the Malfoy estate since his father's death in 1978.

"I have her original wand also. I found it under Harry's overturned cot the day after Halloween."

"Even better and St. Mungo's will have a record of her blood type also from when she was an Auror. The Gringotts Goblins will accept either to establish that she is Lily Potter and entitled to access the Potter vaults."

"I have the key to the vaults also. I forced Dumbledore to give it to me when I found out he was illegally using funds from the Potter vaults to pay the Dursley's for taking care of Harry when they obviously weren't," Severus replied looking angry at the memory. "I need Cissa's help today though," He turned to Narcissa who was sitting on the couch next to Lily. "Cissa, I have classes all day and I will need somebody to stay with Lily. Can you do it?"

"Of course, Severus. You don't even need to ask."

Harry came out of his room dressed in his school robe and carrying his book bag. He stopped as he saw Lucius and Narcissa. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good morning, Harry," Lucius replied and then suggested. "Now I think, young man, you should start calling us Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissa."

Harry grinned. "Okay, Uncle Luc."

"Narcissa is going to stay with your mother today while we are away," Severus explained to Harry and directed a look at Narcissa. "If you need me for any reason at all, you can send your Patronus. I made some broth for when Lily wakes and it's in the kitchen under a warming charm."

Narcissa nodded in reply and summoned one of the Malfoy house elves to bring her the novel she was reading.

Severus, Harry and Lucius who was on his way to Dumbledore's office walked upstairs to the Entrance Hall. "I did notice the fracas at the Gryffindor table last night," Severus commented.

Harry flushed. "Please don't punish them, Dad. They were sticking up for me."

"On the contrary, Harry. I am awarding Hufflepuff thirty points for the actions of Misters Crabbe, Goyle, and Longbottom and thirty points to Gryffindor for the actions of the Mister Weasley's and Mr. Jordan."

"You go into the breakfast, Harry. I need to talk to your father for a moment," Lucius said.

"Okay," Harry said. He gave Severus a hug. "I'll see you after classes later, Dad. Bye, Uncle Lucius."

"Goodbye, Harry."

"What are you seeing Dumbledore about if it's not confidential business that is?" Severus asked since he knew Lucius was on the Board of Governors.

"The Board is becoming very dissatisfied with Dumbledore's choice of Defense Professors. It's a very important subject for the students to learn and we feel they're falling behind because of the quality of the people he's hired the last few years. I was elected to speak to him about it," Lucius said with a sigh.

"Well, perhaps things will turn around with Professor Lupin. He is after all a Defense Master and the children seem to like him and feel they're actually learning something from him."

"Perhaps, I'll wait a bit then to talk with the headmaster and see how Professor Lupin works out."

"It might be a good idea," Severus agreed.

Lucius turned and went back down the stairs towards Severus' quarters and Severus walked into the Great Hall. He noticed immediately that Harry and his friends were seated at the Slytherin table much to the dismay of Parkinson, Zabini the few others whose families had supported You-Know-Who. The second thing he noticed was that Dumbledore's overly large chair was empty. He walked up to the head table and sat down next to Minerva. "Where's the old barnacle this morning?"

"I don't know, Severus. When I woke up this morning a note flew into my quarters through the floo; it was from Albus and he said he'd had an emergency at the Ministry and didn't know when he'd be back. Apparently they called him out of bed in the middle of the night from what I understand."

"That's strange," Severus concluded. He had an uneasy feeling it had something to do with Lily's return. Surely, the turbulence of it would have been noted at the Department of Mysteries even if it went unnoticed at Hogwarts.

The morning flew by. Harry had double Transfiguration and Herbology and then lunch. After that the rest of his day was free. He was going to spend it with his mum even if she hadn't awoken yet. He'd sit by her and study quietly.

In double Transfiguration Minerva had the class leaning how to focus their magic. They had been doing that since their second week of school at the beginning of each class. It was sort of like the meditation Harry had seen his dad doing, but it was hard to keep his mind blank while attempting to focus his magic especially now with his mum had returned from behind the Veil.

All of them had been able to change their matchsticks into needles and Minerva had decided to their next lesson would be attempting to light a candle magically. It was a bit harder, but she felt the class could handle it. She would begin the lesson on Monday.

After Transfiguration everyone walked outside to the Greenhouse One for their Herbology lesson. Today they were learning about the properties of the Bacopa plant that was a nerve and cardiac tonic and they potted seeds for the plant as they were used in Calming Drafts, nerve potions of all kinds, and the Heart Ease potion.

When Professor Sprout dismissed the class, Harry hurried straight to the dungeon to check on him mum. He hoped she had awakened. There were so many things he wanted to tell her and ask her. He found his dad and Aunt Cissa bent over his mum, calling her name.

"Dad, is mum alright?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Cissa believes she might be coming around," Severus answered.

"Maybe if Harry talks to her, she'll respond better," Narcissa suggested.

"Yes, that might work much better," Severus agreed.

"I'll try," Harry said uncertainly and picked up Lily hand, holding it in his own. "Mum? I know you probably don't recognize my voice since I was probably still babbling the last time you saw me, but it's me, Harry, your son."

Lily stirred and suddenly opened her eyes. Harry noticed immediately that he had his mum's eyes; the very same almond-shape and emerald green. She blinked and looked around her. "Sev, Cissa …" Her eyes fell upon her son. "Harry?"

"It' me, Mum," Harry said. "I've grown a bit since you last saw me."

"Harry," Lily said and opened her arms to him. He flew into her arms and she hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry for what happened! I should have forced James to make someone else our Secret Keeper. All those years you spent with my horrible sister!"

"It's okay, Mum. You saved me and everything turned out alright in the end."

"Harry, why don't you keep your mum company while I get her something to eat?"

"Okay, Dad."

Lily looked up at Narcissa who had been her lifeline while she'd been in hiding. James, of course had thrown a tantrum about her remaining friends with a Slytherin. "How is Draco doing, Cissa?"

"He's doing fine, Lily. In fact he and Harry are good friends along with a variety of kids all from different houses."

"I got sorted into Ravenclaw, Mum. Neville Longbottom, Greg Goyle, and Vince Crabbe are in Hufflepuff. Draco, Ted Nott, and Millie Bulstrode are in Slytherin. Dean Thomas is in Gryffindor and Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw with me. She a Muggleborn and she's the top witch in our class so far," Harry said.

"Not unlike another Muggleborn witch who I knew," Severus added coming back into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken broth on it and a slice of buttered toast that he set down in front of Lily. "Try and eat as much of that as you can, Lily," Severus said gently.

"Dad's a real good cook, Mum," Harry said. "I had to cook all the time for the Dursley's so I guess I'm a pretty good cook too, but Dad lets me cook if I want to and doesn't make me."

Lily frowned at that. She was going to be having some words with Petunia when she was recovered. "Your Grandma Evans always believed a young man, whether he was a Muggle or a Wizard, should be able to cook for himself so when he was on his own he didn't starve to death."

"My mother taught me the basics, but your grandmother taught me a lot more," Severus added.

Lily began slowly eating the broth and toast. The broth was rich and delicious and the buttery taste of the toast was a perfect addition with it.

"Well, seeing you're in good hands, Lily. I'd better be getting home," Narcissa said, getting up. "I'll stop back tomorrow and see how you're doing."

"I'd enjoy that, Cissa," Lily replied and then joked, "After all I have ten years of gossip to catch up on."

Just then Dumbledore's phoenix Patronus flew into the room. "Severus, I need to see you immediately. Please come to my office."

"Merlin's beard!" Severus muttered. "That man has unbelievable timing!" He turned to Narcissa. "Would you mind staying a bit longer while I find out what he wants?"

"Of course not," Narcissa replied. "Go ahead and see what's so urgent."

Severus went upstairs and made his way to the Gargoyle. "Ice Mice," he said and it jumped aside. He knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called.

Severus came in his robe billowing out behind him and stopped short as he saw not only Dumbledore, but Minerva, her lips tightly folded; Remus and unfortunately, the Mutt. What the hell was going on?

"Severus, last night I was called to the Ministry because of a disturbance in the Department of Mysteries. Apparently there was a violent reaction in the Veil room; none of the Unspeakables had ever seen anything like it before, but it was caused by someone returning from behind the Veil."

Oh?" Severus remarked. "Don't tell me You-Know-Who has returned! I must say I thought he'd return in a more dramatic manner."

"It was James, Snivellus and now you'll _have_ to give Harry back because his _real_ dad is back," Sirius sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 8**

"Really?" Severus said calmly. "In the first place, Black, Harry is not an object to be arbitrarily passed around. Secondly, I believe at age eleven, Harry will have some say in the decision as to whom he wants to live with and as I recall he was none too impressed with either you or his father."

"Snivellus," Sirius growled, his fists clenched as he started towards Severus, but Dumbledore held him back. "Calm down, Sirius. We'll get this worked out." He turned back to Severus. "Harry is a child and he doesn't know what's good for him."

Severus smirked as he imagined Harry's reaction to Dumbledore's patronizing attitude. "I believe I'm correct in what I said about Harry having a say in his placement, but you may check with Sarah Mullings at Wizarding Child Services if you doubt me." He turned to go, but then stopped. "By the way, where exactly is Potter?"

Dumbledore frowned. "He's in St. Mungo's due to the fact that the Unspeakables were more interested in trying to question him rather than getting him immediate medical attention."

"I see," Severus replied his mind racing. That would give him more time to get Lily's identity established, but they would still need to act quickly. "Since nothing can be decided until Potter's out of the hospital I believe the best thing for Harry is to keep his living arrangements as they are currently." He left the office and returned to the Dungeon where he found Lily and Cissa laughing and Harry smiling as he listened to them.

"What did the Headmaster want, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

Severus sat down on the coffee table opposite the couch. "Apparently, there was a major disturbance in the Veil Room in the Department of Mysteries and when the Unspeakables went to investigate they found Potter."

"James came back too?" Lily asked. "Where is he?"

"He's in St. Mungo's. Apparently he didn't get immediate medical attention as you did."

"Does that mean I have to go back and live with him and Sirius, Dad?" Harry looked alarmed.

Severus shook his head and put his arm around Harry. "That's for Wizarding Child Services to decide, Harry and I'm sure Mrs. Mullings will ask for your input."

"Good, because I want to stay with you and mum."

"If you're feeling up to it, Lily I can take you to see your husband," Severus said.

Lily shook her head. "I don't really have any desire to see him, Sev. His stupidity and arrogance are the reason You-Know-Who found us in the first place. First, he chose Sirius as our Secret Keeper – someone who when drunk blabs everything he knows and then the two idiots got together behind my back and chose Peter. I never trusted that little rat and my instincts were right, but James kept whining and saying he was a Marauder and would never betray us."

"We do need to get your identity established as soon as possible," Severus said. "Perhaps we can go to the Ministry or Gringotts on Monday if you're feeling up to it."

"I will be, but how am I going to establish my identity when I don't have my wand any longer?" Lily asked. She knew the main way someone's identity was established was by their magical signature because it never changed.

"But you do, Mum," Harry said and ran into his bedroom to get it. He came back holding the slender, delicately carved wand in his hand. He gave it to her. "Dad found it and he's kept it for me all this time."

Lily ran her fingers over the carving on her wand that felt like an old friend. She looked up at him and said, "Thanks, Sev."

"You're welcome. Do you feel up to going to the Ministry on Monday? We can also do it through Gringotts."

"But what about your classes, Sev?"

"We won't be gone that long, Lily and I can have one of my seventh year NEWT students take over my first and second period classes if need be."

"I don't have anything to wear either," Lily said, realizing the nightgown she now wore was the only thing she possessed.

"Don't worry, Lily. I can floo to Twilfit & Tatting's and pick you up some things," Narcissa volunteered. "And then when you're feeling better we can go shopping for a complete new wardrobe."

"Cissa, I would so appreciate it if you would," Lily replied. She knew Cissa had excellent taste in clothing and she wouldn't end up with the frumpy-looking clothes she's worn previously to satisfy James.

"Consider it done. I'll go first thing tomorrow," she promised as she stepped into the floo to go back to Malfoy Manor.

"What about my father, Mum?" Harry asked. "Are you going to stay married to him?"

Lily sighed. "I know you've probably always dreamed of having a family, but I cannot go back and live with your father again. He was jealous and possessive; he didn't want me to have any friends of my own – especially Sev, Cissa and Lucius. He insisted I dress in these frumpy- looking robes. When we were forced to go into hiding we fought a lot and I could hardly stand to be around him. To make matters worse Sirius was _always_ over and when he couldn't come over once we went into hiding, James sulked, pouted and was generally disagreeable."

"It's okay Mum if you want to split from him. The way Sirius talked about him and bragged about what they did at Hogwarts and as Aurors I don't think I'd like him much anyway. He sounds like he'd be an older version of Ron Weasley."

"Ron?" Lily said remembering the cute redheaded baby who was a few months older than Harry. "I can't believe Arthur and Molly would allow him to behave in such a way."

"Well, he's very prejudiced against anything Slytherin," Severus said. "I never knew either of the Weasley's as I was never in the Order, but usually that kind of thinking starts at home."

"He got mad because Dad adopted me and I got sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor and he's been nasty ever since. Percy, Fred and George are really nice though. They keep him in line with threats of their mum sending him a Howler."

Severus smiled. "Molly's _are_ pretty loud. The twins have received several of them."

Lily giggled. "Nobody wants one of _those._" She looked up at Severus. "Do you remember that time fourth year when Sirius got that one from his mother after Minerva got fed up with his and James antics and wrote letters home to their parents?"

"Indeed. I think Mrs. Black's was _even_ louder than Molly's. We got quite a chuckle out of that in Slytherin."

"Sirius didn't want to stay with his parents; he thought they were evil dark wizards even though his father, Orion was an Auror so he moved in with James when he was fifteen and never went back home."

"He has a younger brother who was sorted into Slytherin a year behind me and he never spoke to him again. Sirius and your father used to hex him."

"Is his brother like Sirius?"

"His name is Regulus, Reg for short, and he's nothing like Sirius. He actually works in Sarah Mullings office as a child protection officer. When a Wizarding child needs to be removed from their home because of abuse or some other serious reason; Reg is the one who goes and takes custody of the child. Perhaps, I'll invite him over for dinner sometime so you can meet him."

"I'd like that, Dad," Harry said. "Maybe I can ask him about his job. It sounds interesting." Harry had been thinking he'd like to work with children as a healer or in another capacity.

As she had promised, Cissa bought Lily a gorgeous green silk dress and accessories to wear to Gringotts on Monday and also a warm coat, hat and gloves. Harry spent all weekend sitting by his mum and doing his homework. He's already done all of his homework for Monday and Tuesday and this work was due later in the week. He somewhat reluctantly went back to Ravenclaw Tower on Sunday night.

"Harry seems to be doing very well in school," Lily remarked.

"Well, I've explained to him the importance of establishing good study habits now and how it will help him in the years to come especially with OWLs and NEWTs."

"You've done so well with Harry the short time you've had him, Sev and he loves you so much."

"I love him too and he's a good kid despite having had to live with Petunia, her oaf of a husband, and their spoiled son for over ten years."

"Once I'm completely recovered there are a few people I'm going to be having some words with," Lily promised.

"In the meantime, you'd best be getting to bed," Severus suggested. "I've set up the guestroom for you. Draco usually sleeps there in the summer when he visits me." He helped Lily to her feet and helped her down the hall to the room. "If you need anything, I'll be out here. I've still got some assignments that need correcting."

Well, don't stay up too late, Sev," Lily teased as she closed the door.

Severus went into the kitchen and made himself a pot of strong coffee and then sat down at his desk, quill and red ink at ready and began correcting and grading the assignments. He frowned and shook his head as he read. It seemed that some students were too lazy to even open their textbooks to find the correct answers and just wrote anything off the top of their heads. He worked his way through the stack. He finished with the last one with a sigh and then got up taking his coffee mug to the kitchen, washing it out, and putting it away again. He washed out he coffee pot, dried and set it back on the stove for the morning. He walked quietly down the hallway so he wouldn't wake Lily and went into his room.

The next morning he rose at his usual time of 6:00 am and brewed a pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup and picked up his copy of the **_Prophet_**, scanning the front page for anything interesting. There was no mention of any kind of disturbance at the Ministry for Magic, but of course the Unspeakables could not reveal what had happened in the Veil Room on Halloween night. An unexpected knock on his door startled Severus out of his contemplation of the events of two nights ago. He looked at the door and saw Remus Lupin spelled out over the door. Severus walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning, Severus," Remus said pleasantly. "May I come in?"

"Good morning, Remus," Severus stepped aside and Remus came in. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be good," Remus replied.

Severus called Blinky and asked him to bring a pot of tea. Blinky was back in a few moments with a tray containing a teapot wrapped in a Hogwarts cozy, a cup and saucer, and a plate of freshly baked Pumpkin muffins.

"Thank you, Blinky for your always excellent service," Severus said.

"Blinky is happy he has pleased Mr. Professor Severus," Blinky replied bowing before he popped away again.

"Mr. Professor Severus?" Remus asked quite amused.

"I've known Blinky since my first year at Hogwarts and when I came back here to teach we agreed that he would be my personal house elf."

"I wanted to speak with you about Harry," Remus said. At Severus' stormy expression he held up a hand. "I don't agree with what Albus and Sirius are planning. I hate them acting as if Harry's some kind of secret weapon, their secret weapon in the fight against of You-Know-Who." He sighed. "If one of Harry's parents were going to come back; why couldn't it have been Lily instead of James?"

"I thought Marauders stuck together?" Severus asked in a wry tone.

Remus took a sip of his tea and a bite of his muffin. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know, but James cut me off even before they went into hiding because many werewolves were going over to You-Know-Who with his promises of equality. Many unfortunately found out the hard way that it was a lie. He just wanted them to do his dirty work and when they did, he took care of them with an _Avada Kadavra_."

"He actually thought you'd turn them over to You-Know-Who?" Severus asked stunned. "I didn't of course know what the inner dynamics of the Marauders were, but I always knew you to be loyal."

"Yes, he said it was '_nothing personal_', but he didn't want me coming to visit Lily or Harry anymore."

"He always was a first-rate idiot."

"What I came for is to assure you that I won't help Albus, Sirius or James to try to take Harry from you."

"That's good to know. Why don't you come by tonight for dinner? I'm sure Harry will enjoy seeing you outside the classroom," Severus suggested. "Seven o'clock?"

Remus nodded and got up to leave. "Thank you for the invitation and I'm looking forward to it."

When Lily came out of the guestroom dressed and ready to go, Severus was scrambling eggs, frying bacon, and making toast. A pot of jasmine tea wrapped in a cozy sat on the small table near the kitchen.

"You remembered, Sev," Lily said pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Yes," he replied setting two plates of bacon, eggs on the table and sitting down. He raised his coffee cup to her. "You look the picture of spring in that dress, Lily."

"Thank you. Cissa has such good taste in clothing." She looked around her. "And your quarters are very homey and comfortable not at all like I remember Professor Slughorn's being." Both Severus and she had belonged to Slughorn's Slug Club and he had held parties two or three times a year in his quarters.

"I had the elves remove everything and find me other furniture and then when I was 25 I inherited the Prince trust and I was able to afford to furnish my quarters as you now see it."

"Do you still have the house in Spinner's End?"

"I do, but I've completely gutted the inside and redid it. I also inherited my grandparents' mansion, Witches Moon in Yorkshire."

"I'm glad things have turned out so well for you, Sev because you deserved it."

They finished breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. "Blinky always comes about midmorning and does them although I keep telling him he doesn't need to, but he insists on doing them for me."

"Blinky? Isn't he the little elf that was so attached to you while we were students here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, when I came here to teach we both agreed that he would be my personal house elf."

"I remember you really made an impression on him from first year on," Lily replied laughing lightly.

"Well, he saved me from the Marauders on more than one occasion. He blasted Potter and Black about six feet one time fourth year when they had me cornered."

"Yes, I recall that. James went to Dumbledore and insisted that he be given clothes for attacking a wizard, but the head elf came to Dumbledore and threatened that the elves would not clean Gryffindor Tower if Blinky was given clothes and Dumbledore agreed to let it go. I remember James and Sirius were furious, but the elves that cleaned Gryffindor Tower hated them because they were so disrespectful to the elves and made such a holy mess."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Severus said. "By the way, Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and I've invited him over for dinner tonight."

Lily smiled. "I'll be so glad to see him again. James cut him dead during the war. He claimed he was worried about Harry and mine's safety because many werewolves were siding with You-Know-Who, but his whole intention was to isolate me as much as possible."

"Potter always was an ass," Severus remarked as he got his coat and scarf on. He helped Lily on with her coat and they flooed directly to Gringotts. Severus was able to do so because he was one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. As they stepped out of the floo, Zort came over to greet him.

"Hello, Zort," Severus replied. "May your riches and those of your family increase every day."

"And may your wealth and the wealth of your family increase sevenfold, Professor Snape," Zort replied with the ancient greeting. "How may I help you today, Professor Snape?"

"I will need to see Nangnook," Severus replied.

"If you will wait in my office I will go and summon him."

"Thank you, Zort," Severus replied with a bow. "Your hard work is always appreciated."

As they sat in Zort's office, Lily tapped her feet nervously, looking around. Nangnook entered the office at that moment. Both Severus and Lily stood. Nangnook sat down behind Zort's desk and said, "How may I be of service to you, Professor Snape? Is this something to do with Master Potter's account?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. This is Lily Potter, Harry's mother."

"I will need to verify this," Nangnook replied. "I will need your wand first, Mrs. Potter." Unlike wizards he didn't waste time arguing that Lily coming back from the dead was impossible.

"Of course," Lily nodded, took her wand out of the purse Cissa had bought her and presented it to Nangnook.

He had her do a simple spell and then took it and left the office for a few minutes. When he returned he gave her back her wand. He then said, "May I have your hand, Mrs. Potter?"

Lily held out her hand and Nangnook made a small cut, turned her hand over and allowed the blood to drip on a piece of parchment. Nangnook studied the information that appeared on the parchment. "Very well. Both your wand and bloodline test confirm you are Lily Potter."

Severus took Lily's hand and quickly healed the small cut with his wand and then took a small gold key out of his pocket and handed it to Nangnook. "The key to the Potter vaults."

"How many vaults do the Potters have?" Lily asked. She couldn't recall that James had ever told her the exact amount.

"The Potters were once 25 vaults rich, Missus, but now you only have 20 due to Mr. James Potter ordering Nangnook to empty five of them for war relief."

"Well, if you had to lose five vaults at least it went for something worthwhile," Severus remarked.

Lily frowned. She knew she wasn't going to return to the stifling life she'd lived with James and knew she would need Gallons to support herself. "Nangnook, please take eight vaults out of the Potter trust and establish them under my name."

"Yes, Missus," Nangnook replied.

"Why don't you open them on the seventh level next to the Prince vaults," Severus suggested.

Lily raised her eyebrows and Severus explained, "When you come here to take funds out of your vaults; you won't have to worry about running into Potter."

Lily smiled. "Good point, Sev." She turned back to Nangnook and said, "Please do as Professor Snape suggests."

Nangnook nodded and said, "It will be done as Missus' orders."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Dumbledore strode down the hall of the dungeon, hoping to catch Severus between classes. The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were coming out of classroom and he nodded and wished them a good morning. He went into the classroom, but instead of finding Severus, he found Ethan Endicott, a seventh year Hufflepuff who was getting ready for the next class of third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Mr. Endicott, where is Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, Headmaster. He sent me an owl last evening saying he had some personal business to attend to this morning and asked me to take over his first two morning classes."

"Thank you, Mr. Endicott. You may proceed with whatever you were doing." Albus left the classroom with a smile on his face. He'd bet an entire vault of Galleons that Severus had run to Sarah Mullings in a panic because he knew he was going to lose Harry to his real father! There was no way his claim would stand over James'!

Dumbledore returned to his office and then flooed over to St. Mungo's to check on James' condition. Hagrid had decided to come with him. He found Sirius lounging outside the door of James' room, reading the magazine, '_Quidditch Illustrated_.'

Sirius looked up as he heard Dumbledore and Hagrid approaching. Healers had been going in and out of his room all morning, but none of them had anything worthwhile to report.

"How's James today, Sirius?" Albus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "The same – still unconscious. The healers said his magical core was still only half restored. One idiot even had the nerve to suggest that James wasn't very magically powerful and that's why his core was taking so long to regenerate! I told him James Potter was one of the strongest wizards I ever knew!"

"James were certly one of the stronger wizards I'd seen over the years," Hagrid said. "He'll make a full recovry', Sirus' don't ya worry none 'bout James."

"No, it's because of those Unspeakables delaying treatment for so long. Most of them are Ravenclaws and don't have any common sense!" Dumbledore said. "There is good news however. I believe we have Severus running scared. I went to visit him this morning and found he was gone somewhere on personal business. I'm betting he ran to Wizarding Child Services to find out what his chances of keeping Harry are."

Sirius chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "He's going to find out his adoption of Harry is null and void. When James gets custody of Harry we can immediately began training him to defeat You-Know-Who."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

As Lily and Severus left Gringotts and flooed back to his quarters in Hogwarts, he suggested, "Why don't you let Luc do some investing for you? He's very shrewd and he's tripled the Malfoy fortune since his father's death and my wealth by five vaults in the last six years."

"That's a good idea. I do respect James emptying five vaults to help with the war, but he needed to be thinking about Harry's inheritance too, but I will ask Luc to help me with mine."

"Good. Perhaps you should lie down for awhile. I'm just in time to teach my third class this morning."

"I think I will, Sev. I am feeling a bit tired," Lily admitted.

"Good. If you need anything just call Blinky." Severus quickly changed into his teaching robes and left his quarters. He arrived just as the third years were leaving class and stepped around them to go inside. "How were the first two classes, Mr. Endicott? Any problems?"

"Nothing major, Professor. Mr. Weasley messed up his potion again and I had to stop Miss Parkinson from beating him over the head with her textbook. I gave them both zeros and essays to write. Weasley will write an essay on what he did wrong with his potion and Miss Parkinson will write a paper on correct classroom decorum."

Severus nodded. "Exactly what I would've have done, Mr. Endicott. Thank you for filling in for me this morning."

"You're welcome, sir," Ethan replied picking up his book bag. He stopped suddenly. "Oh! Professor Dumbledore stopped by looking for you."

Severus smirked as he wrote the brewing instructions for the next class on the board. Dumbledore and Sirius despite their bravado of last night were probably worried. Imagine when they find out that _they're_ going to have to fight Voldemort instead of Harry when he returns. They must be scared shitless!

After his last class before lunch, Severus went back to his office and ordered tea from Blinky. He threw some floo powder into the fire and called, "Sarah Mullings, Wizarding Child Services, Ministry of Magic," and then stuck his head in.

Sarah Mullings got up from behind her desk and came over to her office fireplace. "Severus, good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"If you can step through I'll explain."

Severus stepped out of the way so Sarah could come through. He invited her to sit and poured her a cup of tea. "An unexpected crisis has risen. James Potter came back through the Veil two nights ago."

Sarah put down her cup. "I see and they're sure it's him?"

"Dumbledore seems to be," Severus answered. "I have not confirmed it myself however."

"Well, no matter. Your adoption of Harry stands no matter what. If this is indeed his biological father and I would need definite proof that this person is James Potter before I would make any decision at all and I would also need to know what Harry thinks. The worst that could happen is you would share custody of Harry with James Potter if he wanted a relationship with his biological father."

"And if his mother returned too?"

"Has she?" Sarah asked. She didn't waste time asking how or why they had come back.

"Yes, Lily returned too. Her identity has already been confirmed by Gringotts."

"It would remain a shared custody. You would share custody of Harry with Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"What if neither Harry nor his mother wants anything to do with James Potter?"

"In that case Harry's decision would be paramount for me. You and Mrs. Potter would share custody of Harry."

After Sarah left, Severus went up to the Great Hall for lunch. He waved at Harry and then went over to the Hufflepuff table where the children were sitting today. He knelt down by Harry and said softly, "Harry, I've invited Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey to dinner tonight in our quarters. I think they'll enjoy it very much."

"Okay, Dad," Harry replied. He didn't ask his dad anything about his mum because he knew his dad wanted his mum's return kept secret until her identity was confirmed.

Severus went up to the head table and sat down in his usual place next to Minerva. He leaned over and asked quietly, "Would you be free for dinner this evening in my quarters? I've asked Remus and I'm going to ask Filius, Pomona, and Poppy also."

"That sounds like fun, Severus. Count me in," Minerva said. "What time?"

"Seven will be fine."

Before he left the head table for his first afternoon class he asked both Pomona and Filius to dinner that evening. They both agreed to be there at seven. He also swung by the hospital wing and invited Poppy.

He had figured he would let the people who were closest to Lily while they were students at Hogwarts and after, know of her return. He returned to his quarters shortly after three. Lily was sitting on the couch reading a potion book. He noticed she was wearing jeans, a jumper and new trainers and figured Cissa must have dropped by with more clothes. She looked up as Severus came in, his teaching robe billowing out behind him. "You're in a hurry."

"I've got to get dinner started. I've invited Minerva, Poppy, Filius, and Pomona to dinner besides Remus. I feel they'd want to know about your return and we can trust them to keep it a secret for as long as need be," Severus explained. He went into his bedroom to change his clothing before starting dinner.

Lily looked up again as the portrait door opened and Harry came in. He smiled when he saw his mother, put down his book bag and gave her a tight hug. He just felt as if he could never hug his mum enough.

Lily felt the same way. She could never hug Harry enough.

"How was your day, Mum?" Did you and dad get everything sorted at Gringotts?"

"Yes, we did and I've established eight vaults in my name so we're all set now. Sev suggested I let your Uncle Lucius invest some of it for me and I'm going to do that."

Severus came into the room dressed in black jeans, a green and silver jumper, and trainers and went into the kitchen. Harry followed him into the kitchen. "What are you having for dinner, Dad?"

"Well, I'd bought this rather large pork roast from the butcher in the village a couple of weeks ago so it should be fine for tonight along with herb potatoes, steamed broccoli with a butter sauce, asparagus with hollandaise sauce, rolls and dessert.

"Sounds delicious, Dad. Can I help you?"

"Yes, but go change out of your school clothes first."

"Okay," Harry replied. He was back in a few minutes having changed into jeans, a jumper and trainers. He looked at the roast. "You know, Dad when I cooked for the Dursley's I would brush the outside of the roast with melted butter and then rub herbs into it. It always tasted real good and the meat came out moist and tender. Even the Aunt Petunia liked it and she didn't like hardly anything."

Severus smiled. "Well Master Chef Potter-Snape, you may prepare the roast while I work on the rolls."

By seven o'clock the smells coming from the kitchen were mouthwatering. Lily went into the guest room to freshen up and wait until Severus summoned her. Minerva and Poppy were the first to arrive followed by Filius and Pomona. Remus arrived last having been held up by a student. Severus served each of them a glass of red wine from the wine cellar of Witches Moon. He shrunk one of his wine glasses and poured some wine, enough for one sip, into it for Harry who was standing beside him.

"This is excellent wine, Severus, but what's the occasion?" Filius asked.

"As you know James Potter returned through the Veil two nights ago."

"Yes, Albus is probably doing a jig, I suspect," Pomona said sarcastically.

"Albus keeps giving me hourly reports on James' condition. He seems to be under the mistaken impression that I care," Remus said taking a sip of his wine.

"The reason for this little gathering is because I know I can trust all of you and you will keep confidential what I am about to divulge to you until such a time it needs to be revealed."

"Severus, you're being very mysterious," Minerva said.

"Two nights ago, James Potter was not the only one who came back through the Veil."

Lily, hearing that walked into the room, smiling brightly. "Hello, everyone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **_Okay, here I go with the detailed food descriptions again._

After a moment of stunned silence from everyone, Minerva, Pomona and Poppy set down their wine glasses and rushed over to Lily and each in turn gave her a crushing hug.

Minerva was weeping. "Oh, my dear girl! When I heard that James had come back; I couldn't help but wish it had been you instead."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this morning, Remus," Severus apologized. "But I wanted to get Lily's identity confirmed before I told anyone she was back. We got her identity confirmed with the Gringotts goblins and they will make sure it's registered at the Ministry. I did not want to do at the Ministry because Dumbledore has informants all over there."

"Understandable," Remus said. He got up and gave Lily a hug. "I'm so glad you're back and not just James."

Filius shook Lily's hand. "I hope you're considering continuing with your Charms mastery."

"Why don't we all sit down and I'll get dinner on the table," Severus said.

"I'll help you, Dad," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus replied. He wrestled the large roast onto a platter and set in on the table while Harry carried in the bowl of herb potatoes and the asparagus. Severus went back and filled the gravy boat and grabbed the carrots while Harry brought in the rolls. Once everything was on the table, Severus began carving the roast and handing the plates down the table. Once everyone had filled their plates from the bowls on the table, Severus held up his wine glass and said, "I'd like to propose a toast."

Everyone picked up their wine glasses and stood including Harry holding his shrunken wine glass.

"To my colleagues who have been my friends as well as a source of laughter and comfort for the last ten years and to my newest colleague for standing up for what's right. And to Lily Evans Potter for her courage in facing You-Know-Who and preventing him from killing Harry and for her willingness and courage to come back for a second round. She is a true Gryffindor." He raised his wine glass. "Salud."

Everyone repeated the toast and took a sip of their wine. Harry wasn't sure he liked it as it tasted rather sour. He decided he'd rather have pumpkin juice.

"This is excellent pork, Severus," Filius remarked. "What is your recipe?" Filius, like Severus enjoyed cooking and they often exchanged recipes they had found and tried.

"You'll need to ask Chef Potter-Snape as he prepared this roast for tonight's dinner."

"Sure, Professor," Harry agreed. "I'll be happy to share it with you."

"What are you planning to do now that you're back?" Minerva asked Lily.

"I'm going to do as Filius suggests and continue studying for my mastery in Charms although after ten years I'm not sure I remember what I studied previously."

"Don't worry," Filius said. "We'll do a review and see what you remember and we'll continue on from there."

Lily nodded. "I can start next week if you have time. This week I want to spend with my son."

"That will work," Filius agreed.

"Minerva, I would appreciate it if you could find quarters for Lily," Severus said.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Severus. In fact, there's an empty apartment near the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower that would be perfect. It once belonged to Professor Thornbuckle who taught beginning Alchemy, but Albus did away with the course when he became headmaster," she explained and then added, "This was way before your time, Severus and Lily."

"Why did Professor Dumbledore take it off the curriculum?" Harry asked. "It sounds like it would be interesting."

"Apparently, You-Know-Who showed a great deal of interest in it when he was a student and of course that made it a forbidden subject in Albus' eyes."

"That's really dumb," Harry said. "That's about as dumb as believing everybody in Slytherin House is destined to be a Death Eater just because You-Know-Who was in that house."

"Or anybody sorted into my house is there because they couldn't fit in anywhere else," Pomona said.

"Or that all Ravenclaws live in an ivory tower and don't pay any attention to the real world," Filius added.

"And that all Gryffindors are automatically brave and noble," Minerva finished.

Severus got up to get dessert. He had made a dark chocolate trifle with alternating layers of chocolate whipped cream and cherries. He set it down on the table with a flourish and began spooning it into bowls and passing them down the table.

"Delicious, Severus!" Filius exclaimed after taking a bite. "Is this a new recipe?"

"Actually, it's an old one; it's one I found in a cookbook of my mother's when I was going through some of her stuff in the attic this past summer."

"If you'll please be so kind as to make me a copy I would be grateful."

"Yes, I'll do that and Harry can take it back with him when he goes back to Ravenclaw."

"Have you heard how Mr. Potter is doing, Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"From what I understand, his magical core is still taking a long time to regenerate and the healers think it's not just due to delayed treatment as Albus seems to blame the Unspeakables for not calling for immediate help."

"What do they think it's due to?" Pomona asked curiously.

"According to Albus and Mr. Black who were absolutely enraged by one healer's diagnosis that James doesn't have a very strong magical core and that why it taking longer," Poppy said.

Severus smirked. He could have told them that. After all about the only thing Potter had been good at was Transfiguration. In Defense, he'd almost always depended solely on _Expelliarmus_ to disarm his opponent. Harry on the other hand, had obviously inherited his mother's magical core as Lily had been the top witch in their year.

There was a sudden knock on the portrait entrance and Severus looked up to see _'Albus Dumbledore'_ spelled out over the door.

"Why don't you let me get it, Sev?" Lily suggested.

"Be my guest, Lily," he replied with a smirk.

Lily went over the portrait and opened it. "Hello, Albus. Please come in."

"Lily!" Albus gasped, placing his hand over his heart in shock and stumbling backwards.

"Perhaps you ought to come in and sit down, Albus" Minerva suggested. Remus got up and offered Albus his chair.

"Can I offer you a glass of wine, Headmaster?" Severus asked. "It's from the wine cellar of Witches Moon."

Lily resumed her seat between Minerva and Pomona and Dumbledore sat down heavily in Remus' vacated chair. "When did you return, Lily?" He asked.

"I returned at midnight on Halloween," she replied. "And my identity's been confirmed and registered at the Ministry."

Dumbledore glared at Severus before asking, "Did Severus bother to tell you that your husband has also returned?"

Lily shrugged. "Sev told me last night and even offered to take me to St. Mungo's to see him, but I didn't want to see him. James and my marriage was on the rocks even before we went into hiding. He was always gone and even when he wasn't; we had Sirius as a permanent house guest. It only worsened when we were forced to spend all our time together. I frankly couldn't stand the sight of him or his controlling personality."

"B …but Harry's first birthday …" Albus stammered. "You both seemed blissfully happy."

"James always put on a good front when other people were around. In fact his whole life was one big front that I fell for," Lily snapped.

"I'm giving Lily Professor Thornbuckle's old quarters," Minerva announced.

"But she has no reason to stay at Hogwarts, Minerva," Albus pointed out. "I'm sure we could find her somewhere in Hogsmeade to stay."

"Let's not argue, Albus," Minerva replied. "Because I'm sure you're planning to invite Mr. Potter to stay here when he's dismissed from St. Mungo's even though he still retains possession of Potter Manor. Lily doesn't have anywhere to live since the house in Godric's Hollow is a wreck and who'd want to stay there in any case?"

"Actually, Albus, Lily does have a reason to stay here," Filius piped up. "She's agreed to become my apprentice and continue to study for her mastery in Charms."

Albus huffed and got up. "It seems I have no say in this matter." He hated being outmaneuvered.

"No, Albus you do not," Severus answered.

Albus strode out of Severus' quarters, letting the portrait door slam shut loudly behind him.

"I believe Albus is throwing a tantrum," Pomona remarked.

"I've met two year-olds better behaved than him," Poppy muttered.

Severus smirked. "I think the headmaster's plans have _really_ gone bollocks up now."

"You would think at 110 he would start acting like an adult at some point," Minerva griped. "But now he's acting like a child denied the sweet he wants!"

"He does kind of resemble my cousin Dudley who acts like that when he doesn't get something he wants," Harry said and everybody laughed, having heard Minerva's story about Dudley crying for sweets and kicking his mother.

The celebration dinner broke up before nine and Harry went back to Ravenclaw Tower with Filius. Before he left his dad had given him permission to tell his friends about Lily's return since her identity had been confirmed and registered at the Ministry.

The next morning Harry cast the Muffliato spell around him and his friends at breakfast and told them what had occurred within the last week. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table this morning and although he didn't have to worry about somebody eavesdropping, he chose to cast the spell to be safe.

They were all speechless for a moment, but that was to be expected as they had never heard of anybody returning from behind the Veil before.

Millie was the first to break the silence. She gave him a hug and said, "Harry, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Millie," Harry said.

"Will you still be living with your dad or Mr. Potter?" Theo asked.

"I'm going to live with my dad and my mum's going to have an apartment right by the spiral staircase that leads up to the entrance to our tower. She going to be studying with Professor Flitwick to complete her mastery in Charms." He made a face. "From what mum wrote dad about James Potter when she was married to him; he sounds like a real berk."

"I've heard the same from my dad," Draco said. "He was a seventh year Prefect when Potter first came to Hogwarts and he said he was a bullying troublemaker from the moment he arrived."

"It's a good thing then you're not going to be living with him then," Neville said.

As she had promised Minerva had the elves clean and move furniture into Professor Thornbuckle's former apartment. Lily moved into in the middle of the week. Harry was glad his mum was close by because he could come down and visit her. Sunday morning Harry and Lily joined Severus for breakfast in his quarters. The smells of frying bacon, potatoes, and sausages greeted them when they came in. Blinky was helping Severus by keeping an eye on the frying food while Severus was beating eggs in a bowl.

"Can I help, Dad?"

"I think I have everything in hand here, but you may set the table if you wish. You will need to set it for four."

"We're having company?"

"Yes, I've invited Regulus, Sirius' younger brother over for breakfast."

"The one who works for Wizarding Child Services?"

"Yes."

Harry went to set the table with Lily helping him. They were setting pitcher pumpkin juice on the table and helping Severus to get the food on the table when the floo sounded. Only a few people outside of Hogwarts had access to Severus' floo address and Reg was one of them. He brushed himself off and stepped out of the floo.

Harry noticed he resembled Sirius having the same curly black hair and grey eyes as Sirius did, but he was a bit shorter and thinner than his older brother and definitely a lot quieter.

"Hello, Reg," Severus called. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Something sure smells good," Reg said. He suddenly stopped short as he saw Lily standing next to Harry. His eyes widened as he recognized Lily. "Umm …Severus, what's going on here?"

Severus walked into his living room and almost started chuckling at Reg's expression. "Sorry, Reg," Severus apologized. "I didn't mean to shock you."

"It _is_ quite a shock," Reg replied, finding is voice, but still looking shaken.

"Lily came back through the Veil on Halloween night as unfortunately did James Potter."

Reg shook his head. He knew of course about Severus adopting the Potter boy working in the office of WCS, but this latest news _was_ a shock. He had never heard of anyone coming back through the Veil much less two people on the same night. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude …" he apologized.

"It's alright, Reg I know it must be a shock," Lily said gently. She had known Reg since her second year when Severus had taken him under his wing and tried to protect him from being bullied by Sirius and James. As he grew older, both of them had steered him away from the pressures of his house to join Voldemort.

"Everybody come and sit down so you can eat while breakfast is hot," Severus called, bringing in two teapots and setting them on the table.

They all sat down and Lily poured a cup of jasmine tea for herself while Severus poured tea for Reg and himself. Harry preferred pumpkin juice.

"My brother must be happier than a bloody pig in shit …excuse my language, now that his best buddy is back." Reg remarked with a trace of bitterness. He'd always felt that James had deliberately gotten in the way of him and Sirius ever reconciling.

"Actually," Severus said. "We don't know as Potter's still unconscious."

"After two days?"

"Professor Dumbledore blames it on the Unspeakables; he says it's because they didn't summon immediate help for Potter when he came through the Veil."

"How were they supposed to know what to do?" Reg asked. "Nobody's ever come back through the Veil before."

"Mum came through here," Harry spoke up. "And dad knew right what to do and gave her the Elixir of Power and a Strengthening Solution. He says you always give them together."

"Your dad's a smart man," Reg replied with a smile.

"I met your brother; he's my godfather and somebody named Mary MacDonald is my godmother. My other father chose them. I don't like Sirius; he's a git."

"Yes, Siri can be a really ass at times, most of the time actually." He turned to Lily. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to start studying for my mastery in Charms," Lily answered. "If you recall that's what I was doing before we were forced to go into hiding much to James' dismay. He wanted me at his beck and call even if he wasn't home the majority of the time. Not to mention that I had your brother as a permanent house guest!"

"I think I would rather have an infestation of rats than the mutt as a permanent house guest," Severus muttered.

"I don't know how much I recall from previously," Lily admitted. "But Filius doesn't seem worried."

"I take it you're not going to resume your previous life?"

"Heavens no!" Lily replied. "I'm going to spend time getting to know my son, studying for my Charms mastery, and getting to know my godson too. As you probably know Cissa and Luc made Sev and I Draco's godparents."

Yes, I do recall Cissa telling me that," Reg said.

"Dad said you're a Child Protection Officer and you work with Mrs. Mullings," Harry said.

"Yes. When we get reports of a Wizarding child being abused, we go and take the child from the abusive environment until there's an investigation. We help with the investigation too."

"What happens to the kids while you're investigating?" Harry asked. "Do they have to go to an orphanage?"

"Not usually. We usually find a family that can foster them while we're doing the investigation. For instance, Lucius and Cissa have fostered a few until their situation was resolved."

"My aunt and uncle were abusive. They made me do all the housework and yard work, cook all their meals; I got the leftovers if there were any left, that is. If I broke one of their numerous rules I got locked in my cupboard for a week without meals."

"I'm sorry we didn't know about it," Reg said. "We never got any reports and neither did the Muggle Child Services; we have a liaison there who lets us know. If we had gotten any reports; I would have came right out and gotten you. It shocks me that Dumbledore didn't put someone in the neighborhood to keep an eye on you and report back to him."

"He did," Severus replied. He snorted loudly. "Arabella Figg."

"That batty old cat-lady across the street is a witch?" Harry asked. "She had about a million cats and that's all she ever cared about."

"No. Mrs. Figg is a Squib." Seeing Harry's confused expression Severus explained. "Squibs are people born to magical families, but have no magic themselves."

"I see," Harry said. "They're the opposite of mum then?"

"Yes."

"Arabella Figg," Reg shook his head. "He may as well have moved in You-Know-Who across the street for all the good she did."

"What do Squibs do?" Harry asked. "Since they can't go to Hogwarts, do they have to live as Muggles?"

"Many of them work as liaisons for the Ministry in Muggle government offices, police departments, and as Reg mentioned, child services," Severus explained.

"That's an important job because we need to keep tabs on what the Muggle government knows about us and that's why being a liaison is a very important job," Lily said.

"I was thinking I might like to help abused kids after I graduate from Hogwarts being a healer or doing what you do, Reg," Harry said. "What courses would I need to become a Child Protection Officer?"

"You need to get your Medi-wizard certification first in case you have to administer emergency medical treatment and of course that requires at least an Exceeds in Potions and Herbology. It best to have a least an Exceeds in Defense too as sometimes the abusive parent or parents gets violent when the object of their abuse is being taken away. An Exceeds in Charms wouldn't go amiss either."

I think I can manage that," Harry said softly.

"I think you can manage anything you set your mind to, Harry," Severus remarked. Secretly he was happy that Harry had no interest in becoming an Auror.

After Reg had left, Lily asked Severus if it was okay with him if she and Cissa took Harry and Draco shopping next weekend. Severus gave his permission a head of house for Draco to go and as Harry's dad for him to go.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*Break**

On Monday after she finished her classes with Filius, Lily and Cissa made good on their promise to go shopping for a new wardrobe for Lily. Narcissa used a glamour charm to change her appearance. She couldn't risk being seen with Lily even though most of the prominent Death Eaters, including her older sister, were residing in Azkaban. They went to Twilfit and Tattings and Lily was amazed at all the fashionable dresses, robes, shoes and accessories the store contained. They both had an exciting time picking out a new wardrobe for Lily. Afterwards they stopped at Fortecue's for ice cream before returning to Hogwarts.

"I wish we could be friends openly instead of hiding it all the time," Lily said in a wistful tone.

"I wish that too, but if there's the slightest chance the Dark Lord could return, I can't risk Luc's safety. Luc and Severus both believe he will return; that it's only a matter of time."

"Why do they think that? I mean the killing curse rebounded and blasted him into ashes not to mention blasting half the roof off the house."

"There are some very evil ways to ensure immortality and both Luc and Severus are certain he used one of them. I feel sorry for the children like Millie Bulstrode and Theo Nott because they're parents will force them into joining the Dark Lord if he returns."

Lily shivered. "I hope Sev and Luc are wrong, but they're usually right. They both know a lot about the dark arts. Dumbledore believes it too. That why he wants Harry so he can sacrifice him like a sheep or a goat at You-Know-Who's altar!" Lily said angrily.

"Well, we won't let him have Harry," Narcissa assured Lily. "We'll protect him from Dumbledore, my cousin, and your soon-to-be ex-husband."

They flooed back to Hogwarts loaded down with bags and boxes. Lily was putting away her things with Cissa's help when there was a knock on the door. Lily checked over the door and saw _Harry Potter and friends_ spelled out.

"I'd better leave," Narcissa said. "I know Millie and Theo won't be comfortable with me here because they think Luc and I are still loyal Death Eaters."

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow for tea?" Lily urged and smiled. "You know we still have got all that gossip to catch up on."

Narcissa agreed to come back the next day and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

Lily answered the door and invited Harry and his friends inside. She gave him a hug. "Come on in. I just got back from Diagon Alley. How was your day?"

"It was great, Mum. We're learning how to transfigure beetles into buttons in Transfiguration."

"I remember doing that," Lily laughed. "It took me at least three classes to get it so it looked like a button instead of one with legs and feelers."

"Mum, these are my friends. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom I think you know or at least when he was a baby.

"Yes," Lily said softly thinking of Alice who'd been her best friend, after Severus, all through Hogwarts. Neville reminded her strongly of his mum. "Your parents were good friends of mine and you were born the day before Harry."

Neville nodded. "My gran mentioned it. She's probably going to invite you over for tea soon."

"Tell your gran I'm looking forward to it."

"Mum, this is Dean Thomas, Greg Goyle, Vince Crabbe, Millie Bulstrode, and Theo Nott." Harry nodded at the three redheads standing together behind him. "And last, but not least, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley."

"Of course, but the last time I saw you I believe Percy was seven and Fred and George were five," Lily laughed.

"You mean Percy was actually a little kid at one time?" George asked in amazement.

"Yeah, we thought maybe he sprang from mum's head a full grown Prefect," Fred added.

Percy frowned. "Very funny, you two."

"We were only kidding, Perce," Fred said slapping on his back. "We know you were only eleven when you were born and went right off to Hogwarts."

"Would everybody like to sit down and I'll get some refreshments," Lily said.

Harry smiled. Now they had another place they could study and hang out together.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius was sitting outside of James' room where he'd been for the last for the last week, reading _Quidditch Illustrated_. He wondered where Remus was. He didn't seem as happy that Prongs had returned.

Albus came striding through the doors and sat down next to Sirius. "How is James today?"

Sirius threw down his magazine. "The same. Why?"

"We have an unforeseen problem. Lily also came back on Halloween night. I would have told you sooner, but I had to verify for myself that she was really Lily Potter and not some polyjuiced woman that Severus was trying to palm off as Lily."

"Why isn't Lily here with her husband?" Sirius demanded.

"She says she and James are through. She's planning on getting her mastery in Charms."

"That's bogus! Prongs and she were in love! It's that damn Snivellus – he's got her convinced that everything is James' fault, I'll bet! He always did have an abnormal amount of influence over her!"

A passing Medi-witch fixed him with a glare at his loud voice.

"It's going to be next to impossible now to get Harry away from Severus. WCS will most likely award Severus and Lily joint custody of Harry."

"Maybe, we can find some dirt on both of them," Sirius said. "Snivellus is friends with Malfoy and he's a Death Eater. That's got to be ground for being unfit to have custody."

"He wouldn't have been able to adopt Harry if that were the case," Albus pointed out. Although he trusted Sirius implicitly he felt it was better if he didn't know that Lucius was a double agent and the source of the Order's best information.

"Where's Lily staying? If she's shacked up with Snivellus that would be grounds for denying her custody."

"She isn't. Minerva gave her quarters on the fourth floor by the staircase leading up to Ravenclaw Tower. And since she's apprenticing under Filius; I don't have the authority to evict her."

The healer came out of James room. Both Albus and Sirius stood. "How's James?" Sirius asked.

"You'll be glad to hear your friend is finally conscious, but you can only see him for a few minutes."

Sirius all but bolted into James' room. "Prongs!"

James looked up and smiled. "Padfoot! I'm sure glad to see a familiar face and you too, Albus. What the hell happened to me? Did I get hurt in a Death Eater raid?"

"No …what's the last thing you remember, Prongs?"

James is silent for moment concentrating and then suddenly his eyes widened. "You-Know-Who was at the door. I ran for my wand and grabbed it up, but he was suddenly inside the house. I tried to disarm him with _Expelliarmus_, but he got the drop on me and …I don't remember anything after that."

"That's because he killed you, James," Dumbledore said. "You've been dead for ten years and came back through the Veil on Halloween night. It's now 1991."

James laughed weakly. "This is a joke, right Padfoot?"

"No. Albus is telling you the truth, Prongs. Peter betrayed us; he's a Death Eater. He gave your location to You-Know-Who."

"No way, Padfoot. Peter's a Marauder! He would never betray us! It was Snivellus. I kept telling Lily not to write to that bloody, dark ass, Death Eater, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

"It gets worse, Prongs! That same bloody, dark ass, Death Eater adopted Harry and refuses to allow him to fulfill the prophecy and kill You-Know-Who. Lily came back through the Veil too and she's siding with Snivellus!"

"What!" James yelled, but he was unable to get any more information as the healer came back in and ordered Sirius and Albus to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 10**

Saturday morning Lily and Cissa took Harry and Draco shopping. Both Cissa and Draco wore a glamor charms. They're first stop was at a new store that had recently opened called 'Young Wizards of Fashion'. Although Harry had all the clothes his dad had bought him in September, he stood patiently while Lily held shirts in front of him and discussed with his Aunt Cissa whether the color or style looked good on him. Draco stood nearby looking sympathetic. After coming out of the store loaded with boxes and bags that Lily then shrank and put inside her purse. She was still amazed at how much bigger Diagon Alley had grown in the ten years since her death. Harry and Draco convinced their mothers to take them to McDonald's for lunch and Cissa having heard about it from Luc was curious. They went out on Charing Cross Road and Lily summoned a Black Cab and it took them to the same McDonald's where Harry and Draco had eaten previously. Harry and Draco both ordered Big Macs, fries, chocolate milkshakes and apple pies while Lily and Cissa followed Severus' and Luc's lead and ordered Quarter Pounders with cheese and fries. Lily ordered a Coke while Cissa chose a vanilla milkshake.

"Luc was right," Cissa acknowledged. "This is quite tasty. There's certainly nothing comparable in our world."

"It is," Lily agreed. "This is the first time I've ever eaten here. I know the first McDonalds opened in 1974, but it was so far away from where Sev and I lived that we weren't able to go to it. It was too long of a drive just for a hamburger and fries," Lily said. "And of course James wouldn't have been caught dead visiting a Muggle restaurant."

After lunch Harry convinced his mother they should go into Muggle London and see a movie since Draco and his mother had never seen one. Lily agreed and allowed Harry to choose the movie. He chose 'The Addams Family' and they stood in line waiting to buy tickets.

Harry had only been to one movie while he was living with the Dursley and that was only because Mrs. Figg had been sick and couldn't watch him. All during the movie, Draco had been wide eyed and open mouthed. "If Muggles can do that; how come they can't do magic?" Draco asked Harry. "I mean I felt like I was standing right next to them."

"That is their magic," Harry said. "Look at all the thing they've invented to make their lives easier and all the great painters and sculptors like Michelangelo and DaVinci not to mention Muggles have gone to the moon several times."

"Yeah, I guess we'd look pretty backwards to them. We're still using torches, candles and oil lamps for light. Fireplaces for heat and quills to write with," Draco replied.

Lucius was waiting with Severus when Lily, Cissa and the boys stepped out of the Floo. They had been discussing Voldemort's possession of Quirrell and wondering what his next attempt to get at Harry would consist of as they were both certain he would try again.

"Did you have a good day?" Lucius asked.

"Did we!" Draco said. "We ate at McDonalds and saw a Muggle mov-ie."

"We saw 'The Addams Family'; it's about this weird family that thinks they're completely normal, but everybody else thinks they're creepy and they think everybody who _is_ normal are weirdo's," Harry explained. On cue, he and Draco began singing, "_They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky, they're altogether ooky, The Addams Family,_" and doing a funny dance to the tune.

Lucius pretended to look horrified and asked in a shocked tone, "What has happened to our son, Narcissa?"

"I don't know, Luc. I think he's been bewitched," Cissa replied.

"Can we go and see another mov-ie some time," Draco begged. "Maybe Father can come with us this time."

"Perhaps over the holidays, Draco," Cissa replied. "We can all go together," she added nodding at Severus, Lily, and Harry.

"I haven't been to a movie since I was ten," Severus said. He recalled it had been Lily's tenth birthday and her parents had taken them and Petunia to the theatre to see a movie called the 'The Railway Children'. The next year of course they had gotten their Hogwarts letters and everything else seem to pale in comparison to that. "It should be interesting to go again and see how much they've changed."

"As long as it's age appropriate for Harry and Draco," Lily added.

"Harry, I see you and Draco both have new clothes to put away. Why don't you put yours away and then you can help Draco put his away."

"Okay, Dad," Harry answered. "Come on, Draco." They went down the hall to Harry's bedroom still talking animatedly about the Addams Family."

"What's so important that you had to get Harry and Draco out of the way, Sev?" Lily asked in a concerned tone.

"Luc isn't convinced that You-Know-Who is gone for good and neither am I," Severus replied. "We're trying to think when his next attempt at Harry will be and what form it will take. I highly doubt he'll try possessing anybody again, but he does have a crop of loyal Death Eaters who would be thrilled to have him hanging out on the back of their heads."

"Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Knott for instance," Lucius said.

"I do feel sorry for Teddy and Millicent," Lily said. "I hate to think of them being forced into becoming Death Eaters by their parents."

"Don't worry. If worse comes to worse then I'll have WCS pay them a visit and take custody of the two children," Severus assured her. He and Sarah Mullings were long-time friends and had briefly dated after they graduated.

"Do you think Harry's in any immediate danger?" Cissa asked.

"At the moment I would say no," Luc answered. He pointed to his left arm. "The mark has given me no indication that the Dark Lord is becoming stronger."

"But we need to be aware that he will use any means to make another attempt so we must always be aware and watchful," Severus warned.

That evening in the Great Hall, Harry and Draco entertained the rest of their friends with a overview of the Addams Family. They first had to explain what a movie was because only Hermione knew what they were.

The next morning Severus got word from Filius that James was in the castle and Dumbledore had given him quarters in his suite.

"Does Lily know?"

Filius shook his head. "No, I didn't have the heart to tell her and ruin her Sunday."

"Well, I'd better let her know because Potter will be gunning for her. I imagine Black told him some whopping lies."

"It would surprise me a bit."

Severus went up to Lily's suite and spoke to the portrait that guarded the entrance to her quarters. "Would you please let Miss Evans know that Professor Snape is here to speak to her?"

The portrait was back in a few seconds and Lily opened the door. "Sev! Come on in." She closed the portrait after him. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, you know me, Lily," Severus said. "Always an early riser."

"Yes, I recall you were always up before me even on weekends.

"I came here to pass on what I just heard from Filius. Apparently Potter has been dismissed from St. Mungo's and is staying here in Albus' quarters."

"He has Potter Manor and I'm sure all the elves are still there so why does he need to stay here for Merlin's sake?"

"Because Dumbledore has plans for Harry and he thinks with help from Potter and Black, he'll be able to implement them."

"My son is not going to fight You-Know-Who!" Lily snapped angrily. "I'll hex Dumbledore's balls off first and Potter's and Black's right along with his if they even try!"

"If you can find Potter's to hex off, that is. I always figured all the crap he got up to he was compensating for something," Severus replied with a grin. He got serious again. "But there is one thing I'd like to do with your permission. I'd like to have Harry's scar looked at by a curse specialist."

"Of course," Lily agreed nodding. "You don't think something's wrong with it, do you?"

"I have no reason to believe anything's wrong except I am concerned when Harry told me his head hurt whenever he was around Quirrell when You-Know-Who had possessed him.

"Well, I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry. What's this curse specialist's name?"

"Master Healer Apollonius Dordt. I'll fire-call him today, make an appointment, and let you know."

"Alright, Sev," Lily nodded and then smiled at him. "You're a much better father than James ever was or ever would be."

"Thanks, Lily," he replied with a smile of his own and headed back to the dungeon. He fire-called Healer Dordt and made an appointment for Harry for Saturday morning. He sent off a note to Lily advising her of the day and time.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Albus and Sirius helped James get settled into the bedroom in Albus' suite. While Albus asked his personal elf to bring them breakfast, Sirius unpacked the trunk the Potter elves had brought over from Potter Manor and hung up his robes. Albus came back into the bedroom with a large tray floating in front of him that contained eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, maple syrup toast, a teapot and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

James' eyes lit up at the sight of it. After almost of month of eating the swill St. Mungo's called food, he couldn't wait to dive in.

Albus conjured a small table next to the bed and set the tray down on it. "Help yourselves, gentlemen. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah!" James said filling his plate full of food. "Like how to get my son back from that slimy Death Eater, Snivellus."

"I can convene the Wizengamot and have a hearing," Albus said. "After all, this is the Boy-Who-Lived; wizard and witches everywhere are concerned about his fate."

"Yes, and they won't be happy knowing his current fate lies in the hands of a Death Eater," Sirius added.

"However, it might be viewed as excessive by the Wizarding public too," Albus added

"What about Lily?" James asked. "She's still my legal wife."

"No, I'm sorry, James; she isn't," Albus said. "She divorced you on grounds of neglect and false intentions. She claims you were dishonest with her when you told her you wanted children and you neglected her and Harry throughout your marriage."

"Merlin's beard! We got married in August and she got pregnant in November! I wanted to have a couple of years without any kids at least. What the hell's wrong with that and I was out there busting my arse catching Death Eaters to make the wizarding world safe! After we went into hiding all she did was nag me and complain about Sirius!"

"Yeah, she didn't want you hanging around with me, going to Quidditch matches and flying our brooms. She expected James to stay home with her, change Harry's nappies and feed him."

James face twisted with disgust. "That's women's work. She was turning into one of these feminist witches, thinking a man should share in the housework and take care of the kids."

"And she was kept owling Snivellus even though James strictly forbade it," Sirius added. "That's probably how they found you, Prongs since Snivellus is a good friend of the Malfoy's."

"I thought you said it was Wormtail that did it, Padfoot."

"Well, I might have been wrong, Prongs because when I went over to check on Wormtail that night I couldn't find him and nobody's seen him since. I'll bet Snivellus and Malfoy kidnapped him, took him to You-Know-Who and forced him to tell him where you were. You know Peter always was a chickenshit so he would have spilled his guts at the first threat. They probably killed him afterwards."

"You're probably right, Pads. Peter was a Marauder and we don't sell each other down the river."

"Merlin! I'd like to find a reason to arrest Malfoy's blond ass and throw it in Azkaban! I can't believe he got away with being a Death Eater!"

"It doesn't matter what happened that night anymore," Albus said, seeing as they were straying into dangerous territory. "The Wizengamot against my advice pardoned Malfoy because they believed his story about being Imperiused."

"What about Harry?" James complained. "If you can't get him away from Lily and Snivellus; then the wizarding world as we know it is doomed."

There will be a hearing, most likely at Wizarding Child Services which is unfortunate as Severus has had a lot of dealings with Sarah Mullings due to the supposed abused children sorted into Slytherin. She may be likely to be swayed in Harry's custody determination by that alone."

"She could be an agent of You-Know-Who too," James said. "It'd be an ideal place to get information about new followers to recruit. What house was she in here?"

"I believe she was a Ravenclaw," Albus replied.

"Huh! It's still possible for them to be corrupted by the dark. The only house completely incorruptible is Gryffindor and when I get custody of Harry I want him resorted."

"If the Sorting Hat agrees to do it, then by all means."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Saturday morning Harry sitting between his dad and his mum outside of Master Healer Dordt's office. He was nervous and wished it was over with.

The door opened and Master Healer Dordt stepped out into the hall. "Professor Snape, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter? Please follow me."

Severus, Lily and Harry followed him into his office. He sat down behind his desk and motioned to the three chairs in front of his desk. "Please have a seat."

They sat down and waited anxiously.

"Before I examine Harry I'd like to tell you about myself. I was born in Greece and so my views on dark magic are a bit different. We Greeks do not believe in 'dark' magic. Magic is neither white nor black, but it is the intent with which it is used that determines it. I studied in Africa under one the greatest and powerful curse healers for ten years and I learned many ways to heal and remove curses."

Harry became excited about that. "Could they cure Lycanthropy?"

Healer Dordt smiled and shook his head. "Sadly no; not even the African witches and wizards have found a way to cure it, but can only control it."

Healer Dordt led them into his exam room and had Harry lay down on his exam table. "What I'm going to do, Harry," he explained. "Is put you into a light sleep and attempt to enter your scar so I can take a closer look at it inside. Are you familiar with Legilimency?"

Harry nodded. "My dad's a Legilimens and an Occlumens and he explained it to me."

"Good. You won't feel any pain as you sometimes do with Legilimency and you'll wake feeling refreshed as if you've had eight hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"Okay, I'm ready," Harry said.

Severus and Lily watched closely as Healer Dordt put Harry to sleep. Once he was sure Harry was completely under; he sat down on a chair close to him, placed his hand on his scar to maintain contact and then put himself into a deep trance. He remained unmoving for at least 20 minutes.

"What do you think he's doing?" Lily whispered.

"I imagine he's doing what he told Harry he was going to do," Severus replied.

It was another ten minutes before the healer brought himself out of the self-induced trance. He motioned them to follow him back into his office. "I'm going to let Harry sleep a bit longer."

"What did you find?" Severus asked. He was aware that Lily was holding his hand tightly.

"Do either of you know what a horcrux is?"

"Merlin's beard!" Severus explained. "Is that what You-Know-Who did in an attempt to become immortal. I suspected he'd done something horrible, but that's the worst thing I could ever imagine!" He turned to Lily and explained what they were talking about.

Lily's face twisted in revulsion. "You-Know-Who turned my son into one of those?"

"I suspect that wasn't his intention, Miss Evans. You can only tear your soul so many times before it becomes very unstable and when his killing curse backfired and destroyed him that piece of his soul sought the only safe harbor in the room which was your son. The presence trapped inside Harry's scar seems confused and frightened rather than evil and from what I've sensed; it wants to be free."

"Can you remove it then?" Severus asked. He found it hard to believe that any part of You-Know-Who could be anything but evil and he said so.

"Well, Professor Snape your soul is simply your life force and does not in any way influence your behavior. If someone has decided to be evil, their soul cannot change that."

"But you will be able to completely remove it?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I believe I successfully conveyed my intent to it and it's willing."

"When do you want to do it?"

"I think next weekend at St. Mungo's will be soon enough. Harry will need to rest afterwards so I might want him to stay overnight, but we'll see how he feels after the procedure."

Healer Dordt brought Harry out of the sleep state. He stretched, yawned and smiled at Severus and Lily. "What the news?"

Healer Dordt explained to Harry what he had found and what he planned to do. "The procedure shouldn't take long. I may require you to stay overnight, but we'll decide that afterwards."

"Okay." Harry replied. It was weird being told you had a piece of You-Know-Who's soul stuck inside your head. He was glad it was going to be removed.

They flooed back to Severus quarters and Harry left to find his friends. Severus sat down on the couch deep in thought. Lily sat down beside him. "What are you thinking, Sev?"

"You know what this means?"

"That You-Know-Who made more than one of these horcruxes."

"You caught that then when he said you could only tear your soul so many times?"

"This means as long as he has those horcruxes he'll be immortal and he'll be able to keep coming back."

"Well, he hasn't got a corporal body so that's going to limit him and he's already found out possession doesn't work too well either so that gives us some time before he attempts another comeback."

"What are we going to do, Sev?"

"I think we can turn the information over to Scrimgeour, Moody and Black and let them deal with it. I'll advise them to consult with Healer Dordt and maybe he can consult with this African wizard he studied under to see how to destroy them …or free them as the case may be."

"That's probably the best idea," Lily agreed.

Lily was coming out of the Charms corridor on her way back to her suite on Monday when she heard Dumbledore call her name. She turned and stopped as Albus hurried up to her. He was dressed in a bright blue robe with gold moons and stars on it and a matching hat. "Lily, James would like to see Harry. I told him I'd ask you."

"I'll talk to Harry and Sev. If Harry wants to see James, it's fine, but if he doesn't I'm certainly not going to force him to. I'll talk with him about it tonight and I'll fire-call you." She whirled around again and called, "And you might want to tell Potter to pull his head out of his arse and not act like he's still fifteen and king of Hogwarts. Harry isn't impressed with that kind of crap."

That night Lily walked into the Great Hall, looking for Harry. He and his friends were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table that evening. Lily stopped to speak to Harry. Greg who was sitting next to Harry got up and offered her his seat. "Here, Mrs. Potter, why don't you sit here?"

"Thank you, Greg," Lily said smiling and sitting down next to Harry. "Harry, could you possibly stop by my quarters before you go back to Ravenclaw?"

"Sure, Mum." Harry said.

Lily ate dinner with Harry and all his friends, but flagged Severus down before he could go back to the dungeon. "Sev, would you mind coming up to my quarters? I need to discuss something with you and Harry."

"Yes. Allow me to check on my snakes and then I'll be up."

When both Harry and Severus were seated on the couch in her quarters, Lily sat down opposite them. "Professor Dumbledore stopped me this morning and told me that your father wants to see you, Harry. I told him I would talk to both of you and give him your answer in the morning. I told him it was entirely up to you and if you didn't want to see him, I wouldn't force you."

Harry bit his lip for a moment and then asked, "They'll be a hearing to see who I'll be living with, won't there?"

"Most likely, Harry," Severus replied.

"And my father will probably have a lawyer there who's going to ask me questions?"

"I can almost guarantee that," Lily spat.

"Well, if he asks me how I can know I don't want to live with my father if I've never met him; I want to be able to say I've met him and I don't want to live with him so I suppose I'd better go and visit him. Will you go with me, Mum? I'd ask you, Dad, but I know you and he didn't get along. And Sirius can't be there; I don't want to deal with both of them."

"The mutt can stay in his dog house," Severus muttered. "That's fine, Harry," he assured him. "I'm okay with staying away."

"I'll fire-call Professor Dumbledore tonight and let him know your terms."

The meeting was set for after classes the next day. Harry met Lily at her quarters and they walked to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance and Lily gave him the password 'Licorice Wands. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and they stepped onto the revolving staircase and got off at the top. Lily knocked on the door.

Dumbledore's smiling face and twinkling eyes appeared around the door frame. It made Lily want to smack him. "Harry, Lily, do come in. James has been waiting anxiously for your arrival."

They followed him through his office into his private quarters where James was waiting. When Harry and Lily walked in James got up with a big smile on his face. Even Lily could see from where she was standing that it was phony.

"I'll just leave you to get acquainted," Albus said as he left the room.

"Would you like some tea and refreshments, Harry? I know I was always hungry after classes."

"Okay," Harry said shrugging. He'd really prefer to have tea with his dad. They always discussed how their days had gone and what he had learned that day.

"Twinky!" James yelled.

The little female elf popped into the room and bowed, "Yes, Master Potter?"

"Get tea, some sandwiches and cookies and bring it back here," he ordered her.

Lily frowned. He ordered Albus' personal elf around just like he always had the elves at Potter Manor.

Harry frowned too. He would never speak to Blinky in that manner. Severus had taught him that the elves worked hard and deserved their respect. His dad always said made it as a request rather than an order and always thanked Blinky afterwards for his service.

"I be right back, Master Potter," Twinky squeaked.

"And make it fast. Don't dawdle in the kitchen gossiping with the other elves."

Twinky was back in minutes carrying a large tray with a teapot, cup and saucers, a plate of sandwiches and cookies. James grabbed it from her and set in on the coffee table. "Go clean up my room. Merlin! It's a sty in there!"

"I do as Master Potter asks," Twinky said bowing and popping out.

"Merlin! Those elves are so dumb they can't even figure out to come and clean my room every day," James muttered as he sat down and grabbed a sandwich. "Lils, you can pour the tea."

"Harry? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure, Mum," Harry replied. "Thanks."

Lily poured him a cup of tea and herself one and set the teapot back down on the tray.

"Hey! What about me?" James complained.

"You're perfectly capable of pouring your own tea," she responded.

James looked at Harry in with an admiring expression. "Harry the spitting image of me when I started Hogwarts, Lils."

Harry had heard that several times from Hagrid and every time he heard it he felt as if he wanted to sick up.

"So, Harry what do you like to do? Fly on your broom, follow Quidditch and play pranks?"

"I like to read in my spare time. Dad's teaching me how to play Wizard's Chess and Gobstones. He told me his mum was president of the Gobstones' Club in her seventh year and they won a tournament with other magical schools and each received a set of golden gobstones."

James made a face. "Snivellus would go for the sissy stuff seeing as how he never had any sense of adventure or bravery. When I was a student here, Siri and I were …"

"I know," Harry interrupted. "You and Sirius were best mates from first year on. You were the best in Transfiguration and Defense. You were the kings of pranksters and the best looking and most popular kids in school. You ruled the school and everybody, all the professors and students, loved or envied you. I already heard it all from Sirius. And dad's the bravest person I know!"

"Well, it's true. Everything Siri said was true!" James protested and Lily rolled her eyes. "What about your friends. I'll bet Ron Weasley is your best friend."

"My best friends are Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Greg Goyle, Vince Crabbe, Neville Longbottom, Millie Bulstrode, and Teddy Knott. I'm friends with Fred, George and Percy, but Ron's a git."

"Malfoy Crabbe, Goyle, Knott, Bulstrode? They're all Slytherins!"

"No, Vince and Gregg are Hufflepuffs, but Draco, Millie, and Teddy are Slytherins. Hermione's a Ravenclaw like me, Neville's a Hufflepuff and Dean's a Gryffindor."

"At least you got one friend right. I'm going to insist that Albus have the Hat resort you. You don't belong with a bunch of ivory tower bores."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Lily snapped. "Your prejudices are becoming really offensive!"

"The Hat told me that Gryffindor wasn't a good fit for me and I agreed with it. I chose to be sorted into Ravenclaw and there's nothing _you_ can do about it," Harry said. He turned to Lily. "Mum, can we leave now? I've got homework I've got to start on and our study group's revising for end-of-term exams."

"Yes, I'm ready to go to," Lily agreed. She knew Potter would act like an idiot and alienate his son. He was obviously disappointed that Harry wasn't a clone of him.

Harry turned back to his father before he left and said, "Just so you know; my name is Harry Potter-Snape and I only kept the Potter part to honor my mum." He left, letting the door slam behind him.

"What's his problem? I try to be nice and he acts like I stabbed him in the back," James complained irritably.

Lily stood with her hands on her hips and glared at James. "Potter, you always were an arse. My family told me what a loser you were, but I wouldn't listen. Harry is not a clone of you, thank Merlin so just leave him alone and don't come near him again!" Lily warned and left.

Harry was waiting for her inside her quarters. "Mum, why did you ever marry him? He's a complete git!"

"I've asked myself that same question over a dozen times since I've come back and I still can't come up with a satisfactory answer. Maybe I was Imperiused or given a love potion if I thought he could brew one successfully," Lily said with a shake of her head. "But on the other hand, if I hadn't married him I wouldn't have you now," she said giving him a hug.

Saturday morning arrived. Severus and Lily took Harry to St. Mungo's. They waited outside the door and Lily paced up and down worriedly. "What if something goes wrong, Sev? What if Harry doesn't come out the same son I sent in there?"

"It will be okay, Lily," Severus assured her. "Healer Dordt is the best in his field for this. I wouldn't entrust Harry to somebody I didn't think was the best."

Lily plopped down in a chair beside Severus and squeezed his hand. "I know, Sev, but I'm his mother and I worry."

Severus smiled and tried to go back to reading the potion book he'd brought along with him. He put it down again. "I heard from Harry that his meeting with his father didn't go too well."

"He was an arrogant, bragging idiot! Dumbledore must have told Potter how much Harry resembled him so he was expecting a miniature clone of himself, I think. He made it obvious to Harry that his preference for readying and studying instead of flying, Quidditch and pranking was a disappointment. He criticized all Harry's friends and made a lot of noise about having him resorted."

Well, _he's_ in for another disappointment. The Sorting Hat has never resorted anybody in the school's entire history and yes, I did eventually read _Hogwarts: A History_."

Lily smiled. She had been constantly after Severus to read it during their school days.

The door opened and Healer Dordt came out. "The procedure was successful and your son is no longer a horcrux. Harry's sleeping right now and when he wakes up I will decide then whether he should stay here for the night or you can take him home."

"Thank you, Healer Dordt for all you've done for Harry," Lily said.

"What will you do with that piece of You-Know-Who's soul?" Severus asked curiously.

"I'm going to send it to my mentor in Africa. He's dealt with a lot of horcrux and he'll know what to do."

"Why don't we have lunch?" Lily suggested. "Harry will probably be awake by the time we get back.

"Good idea. We can floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

They stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky; Tom waved and came over. "Table for two, Professor?"

"Yes, thank you, Tom."

Tom seated them at a small table in the back and provided them with menus. After they ordered, Severus cast his _Muffliato_ charm. "Can you imagine what Dumbledore reaction would have been if he's found out Harry was a horcrux? The old barnacle would have thought he died and gone to heaven."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "A doorway into You-Know-Who's mind. Never mind what it might cost Harry! And Potter and Black would have been right there cheering him on too. Dunderheads!"

"It up to the Aurors now. Scrimgeour has Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ned Crockford researching everything they can find on You-Know-Who while he, Orion Black, and Mad-Eye are checking possible hiding places. Scrimgeour told me they think the horcrux number could be as high as seven since from their research, You-Know-Who thought it the perfect number."

Lily gasped, "Merlin's blood!"

"I think he was planning to make his last one after murdering you and Potter, and Harry, but you side-tracked his plans."

They finished eating and flooed back to St. Mungo's. Harry was awake and after giving him a brief examination, Healer Dordt decided he could go back to Hogwarts with his parents.

"Could we stop in Diagon Alley? I need to get some more treat for Hedwig and I promised Hermione I get treats for her cat, Crookshanks," Harry pleaded.

"We can stop, but there will be no gallivanting," Severus replied.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said beaming.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and from there went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Harry bought treats for Hedwig and then they went to Magical Menagerie so Harry could buy treats for Hermione's cat. As soon as he walked through the door, he could hear the snakes talking to one another.

"I wouldn't want that one over there to buy me. He's looks like a grouch," the first snake said.

"Or that fat kid over by the mice. He'd probably eat me as well as his own food," the second snake said. "In fact, Lisssie better watch out he doesn't ssstart eating the mice!"

Harry giggled at what the snakes were saying. Severus and Lily looked down at him questioningly.

"Do you know the snakes talk about the people in the store?"

"You can still understand them even though the horcrux is gone?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "I can understand what they're saying, but I don't know if I can still talk to them."

"Why don't you go over and introduce yourself and ask their names," Severus suggested.

"Okay." Harry walked over to their terrarium and said, "Hello, I'm Harry. What's your names?"

The two snakes looked up at him, their eyes widening and their tongues flickering faster. "A ssspeaker! We've heard of them, but never met one. I am Keb and my sister is Isis. We are pleased to meet you, Ssspeaker Harry."

Severus and Lily came over to where Harry was standing. He turned. "Mum, Dad, this is Keb and his sister, Isis. Do you think …we could buy them? I'll take good care of them, I promise."

"It's alright with me if it's alright with your mother. You'll have to keep them in your bedroom in my quarters because you can't be seen talking to them by anyone outside of your friends.

"It's alright with me, but like Sev said; you're responsible for taking care of them."

"I promise," Harry said. "He turned back to the snakes and asked, "Do you want to live with me at Hogwarts?

"Yesss ...it would be nice to live with a ssspeaker," Keb said

When Harry returned to Hogwarts he had two new pets, Keb and Isis. Severus helped him set up their terrarium. The snakes seemed to be happy with their new surroundings.

"Do you like your new home," Harry asked.

"We like it very much, Ssspeaker Harry."

"We'll leave them to get used to their surroundings and you, Mr. Potter-Snape need to eat and rest. I'll ask Blinky to bring you some lunch and then you can rest for awhile."

After Harry had eaten and was napping, Lily and Severus sat talking. "If we had somehow survived and Potter found out his son could talk to snakes; he would have disowned him."

"Potter's a moronic idiot not to recognize what a wonderful son he has," Severus said. "And it's his loss!"


End file.
